


【曹郭】出戏

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 102,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 曹郭
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

郭嘉刚来当经纪人的时候，曹操正在跟第二任妻子办离婚手续。他念旧情，也念他们的两个孩子，妻子却不念，打来电话提醒他离婚出庭的最后期限。

曹操不接，转手塞给郭嘉，自己靠在车后座闭目养神。郭嘉只好接，百转千回地表达了一番嗯他不在有事我会转达的意思，然后挂了电话，向曹操道：“她说反正明天你去不去，离婚协议都是生效的。她的机票，下周一出国。”

他清晰地听见曹操说了一声“妈的”，但没有睁眼，连养神的姿势都没换一换。

郭嘉一时不知道怎么接这句话，还是要假装没听见，他道：“您也累了，就在车上歇会儿吧，到家我叫您。”

曹操道：“不用。你也瘫一下。”

于是郭嘉就乖乖瘫在了座椅上。他正要闭眼，忽的听见曹操问他：“你也是中戏的，为什么不去做演员？”

郭嘉想原来是问这个。他也不是没被这样问过，轻声道：“大四的时候，生了一场病，嗓子哑了，不能说台词。”

曹操道：“但又很喜欢表演，所以还是留在这行？”

郭嘉嗯了一声，点了点头。他的声音听不出太多嘶哑，但的确有些低沉，不能太用力。

他以为曹操还要问些什么，作为闲聊，以转移不快的心情。但过了一会儿，他才意识到曹操已经完全睡了过去。

车里冷气足，郭嘉取下挂着的一件西装外套，盖在了他身上，顺便把出风口向旁边拨开了一些。

一般来说，这圈里经纪人比较牛逼。但曹操是电影咖里的影帝，而他不过一个初出茅庐的新人，不知道怎么就被曹操点名要过去了。

曹操有大约半年时间是没有经纪人的，郭嘉的上一任前辈成功却意外死得早，曹操就一直拖着也没心情再换。后来不知道信了谁的话，把郭嘉找过去面试，一试，还挺合拍的。

按说做曹操的经纪人不会有那些小鲜肉的那么辛苦。曹操私生活方面至少没爆出过什么负面新闻，跟媒体的关系尚可，不需要特意维持什么清纯不做作的形象，而且关键是演技和咖位都在。这个时代就算再看脸，能最终决定地位的还是实力。

何况，郭嘉觉得，就算拼脸，曹操也实在好看得很。

当然他绝不会把这话说出来的。

但郭嘉来的时候，就碰到两件麻烦事，一是曹操和袁绍的合约问题，这个风波暂时告一段落，郭嘉先不去想。另一个就是离婚的问题。

早死的不光是曹操的上一任经纪人，还有他大儿子的生母，姓刘。第二任妻子姓卞，也是多年夫妻至今，儿子曹丕刚高考完，她就提出了离婚。

这位卞女士是典型的理工女，在物理学界也算大拿，多年来为家庭把自己的事业一推再推，直到现在拿了美国那边的邀请，于是跟曹操说，儿子也这么大了，我做的也够了，离吧。

这事情就有点难搞了。一般来说，会有一部分人坚持认为那是因为有第三者的，曹操要么渣，要么绿。

郭嘉想了再想还是觉得事情只能冷处理，越低调越好。明天办完了，自己用他的微博发个简短的说明就够了。

反正曹操的微博一直走高冷，其实也就是懒的路线，很久都不带更新，多半还是交给经纪人的。

但他也不是年纪大了玩不动微博，拿小号玩得可欢了。

挺大的人了这么孩子气。郭嘉想。

曹操到底没去离婚现场，只是派了律师过去。他这个人说绝情的时候也挺绝的，跟郭嘉说：“她既然断得开，我也就当没认识过她。”

郭嘉开始还有点信，后来扛着喝多了的曹操回家的时候就不太信了。

曹操晚上去喝酒了，跟他几个发小一起。郭嘉一个都不认识略显尴尬，但姓夏侯那哥俩倒是对郭嘉很友好，一个劲儿往他杯子里舔酒。

曹操吼了一声他身体不好你们再灌他酒急眼了啊一边把郭嘉杯里的酒都灌了下去。

郭嘉一脸懵逼，想去阻止的时候已经来不及了。

最后他想找个人扶一把要去洗手间吐的曹操，一踩遍地挺尸的。

他认命地架着曹操去了，心里想我连你都扛得起看谁说我体弱多病。

曹操对着马桶吐了半天，郭嘉拿着他的手机发了条微博。

“今天和卞女士已协议离婚。”

郭嘉顺手把手机塞进自己裤兜，关切地拍了拍曹操的背：“好点没有？”

曹操看起来清醒了一点，正在努力直起腰。郭嘉费力地帮了他一把，按下冲水键，扶着他去洗手池，拧了一把毛巾给他。

曹操愣愣地一时不知道接，郭嘉无奈地给他擦了一把脸，手腕就突然被攥住了。

这次轮到郭嘉愣了。他手足无措地看着对方的脸贴了过来，然后埋在了他肩上。

郭嘉想扶起他，却听见他道：“别动，头疼。”

郭嘉立时不敢动了，好在曹操疼了一下也就勉强抬起头，在郭嘉肩上撑了一把，回过身自己在洗脸时洗脸，还漱了口。

郭嘉默默地拧了一把新毛巾给他，曹操在他手上虚空地抓了一下，才拿住。

曹操虚脱似的对他笑了一笑，道：“麻烦你了。”

郭嘉脱口而出，道：“不麻烦。”

他想，怎么都不麻烦的，怎么麻烦都可以的。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(274)评论(17)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（2）  
郭嘉一开始看着这几个人要喝通宵的架势，就把司机打发走了，免得人家一等就是一夜。但谁知道他们并没能硬气到底，半夜就歇了。

郭嘉推推几个醉汉，帮他们挨个叫了滴滴代驾，把人打发走了。曹操就安静地靠在路边醒酒，也不知道在看哪个方向。

最后他才跟郭嘉上的车，找了代驾。郭嘉本来报了他家的地址，曹操却说不，改了另一个地址。

曹操道：“喝成这样就别回去了。”

郭嘉知道那地界儿，东三环最贵的地段，最高的楼。楼里头就只有五六层住宅，一梯四户，面积最小的350平米。

郭嘉知道他不想让俩孩子看见这副模样，便没有再说什么。只是这时候，口袋里的手机响了。

郭嘉想也没想就接了，对方是个他没听过的少年。郭嘉怔了一下，再看了一眼手机，来电显示是“曹昂”，手机是曹操的。

郭嘉说了声“对不起”，捂着手机问曹操要不要接。

曹操拿了，郭嘉只听见他道：“嗯，没事……你睡吧，照顾好你丕弟……不回去。明晚一定回去。”

他挂了电话，要把手机还给郭嘉。郭嘉笑了，给他推回去：“是您的手机，曹先生。”

曹操皱了皱眉，道：“别这么叫，太生分。你比我儿子大不了几岁，叫曹叔叔就行。”

郭嘉知道曹操喝了酒说话没个准谱，也不在意。却不知道曹操只是忽的又想起了叫他曹叔叔的蔡昭姬。

郭嘉微笑道：“不带您这么占便宜的。”

曹操醒过来，笑道：“也是，其实叫老曹就行了。”

郭嘉打蛇随杆上地立刻叫了一声“老曹”，不改口了。

也不知道睡了多久，郭嘉轻轻地叫他：“老曹，诶，老曹，到啦。”

曹操走路还有点晃，就乖乖地由得郭嘉扶着他上楼，自己来回几次，才拿指纹开了密码锁。

曹操买的是小一点的那种，350平，如今市价不止四千万。郭嘉感觉几乎要迷路了，倒是曹操松开他，驾轻就熟地找到了卧室。

这种酒店式公寓的设计真是坑人。郭嘉默默地想。

浴室的水声响起来了，郭嘉迷路两次才找到衣帽间，翻出来一床被子和一件睡衣，给他铺在床上，感觉自己像个生活助理多于像个经纪人。

他隔着浴室门喊了一声：“老曹，那我先回去了。”

他也没指望曹操能听见，就往外走，结果曹操把浴室开了条缝，传了句话出来：“这么晚，别走了。你将就半宿吧。”

郭嘉正好走到客厅的沙发那儿，低头看了看，觉得这要是叫将就的话，自己住的肯定是仓鼠窝。

他也累得够呛，拉过曹操丢在上面的大衣，随便盖了一下肚子，就睡着了。

等他再醒，已经中午了。曹操正在门口接餐车。这里的住户可以很方便地在最顶层和楼下的各种餐厅叫餐。

郭嘉敲着自己的肩爬起来，餐前是黑松露奶油汤和煎鹅肝，正餐是黑胡椒面包蟹和清蒸波士顿龙虾，甜品拼盘更是招牌。

郭嘉在餐桌前坐下，曹操看着他，问道：“肩不舒服？”

郭嘉点了点头，也不知道怎么搞的，痛得要死。

曹操带着歉意对他笑了一下，道：“抱歉，我太重了。”

郭嘉道：“您面前要是没有这盘鹅肝的话，这道歉还挺有诚意的。”

他们对彼此笑了一笑，算早晨的招呼，然后开始吃饭。

曹操忽地道：“周一的日程帮我推掉。你开车，带我去机场。”

郭嘉想起来他是要去送前妻，便应了一声。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(135)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（3）  
郭嘉本来担心曹操去机场会不会引起点麻烦，后来拿手机刷了下微博，跟曹操道：“不用担心了，那会儿有好几个小鲜肉的粉丝团要接机，不会有人看你的。”

曹操问道：“你觉得我是高兴好呢，还是不高兴好呢？”

郭嘉关了手机，道：“跟90后计较什么？你们争的也不是一片市场。”

曹操想了想就释然了。比起走哪儿都被偷拍被粉丝围追堵截，他还是喜欢保有一些私生活的。他喜欢做演员而不是明星。

郭嘉开车带曹操和他两个儿子去机场。他心无旁骛地开车，不怎么说话，机场路有点堵，他就开收音机，偶尔从后视镜看一眼睡着的曹操。

这时候也能睡着，昨晚却睡不着。郭嘉一夜看见他卧室的灯打开又关上，关上又打开。

郭嘉没经历过，但多少能够理解。哪怕不是感情，只是习惯，这样突然的戒断，也足够叫人难受。

只是，他好像没法说什么，没资格，也没位置，他在曹操面前，仍然是个局外人。

在机场郭嘉第一次见到卞女士。对方身材高挑，短发，言谈举止极为干练，一看就能让人心生好感。郭嘉想，把这么一位出色而有学识的女性捆绑在家庭里日复一日地虚耗生命，实在是很残忍。

郭嘉觉得她及时止损的行为还是很让人佩服的，毕竟还有很多人并没有勇气做这样的决定。很多时候，两个人都没有错，但就是不会在一起了。

郭嘉站在这里完全就是个外人，他还不至于这一点颜色也不知道看，便留这几个人在机场餐厅，跟曹操说了一句“抱歉，我去买杯咖啡”就起身离开了。

曹操也不过跟她说了一句：“在那边照顾好自己。如果缺钱，或者有别的需要，只管告诉我。”

她说：“好。”

买卖不成情义在，多年的夫妻，也就这几句话了。

曹丕左边看看爸，右边看看妈，觉得冷场得可怕，桌子底下攥紧了曹昂的手。

郭嘉咬着吸管，坐在拥挤的星巴克，喝加了双倍espresso的咖啡星冰乐。他觉得有点困，有人问了他两声能不能坐在对面，他才反应过来。

坐在他对面的是陈群。两个人打了个照面，然后郭嘉先开口道：“长文，好久不见。”

陈群开门见山，道：“听说你最近在做经纪人。”

郭嘉点点头，陈群立即道：“做他的经纪人，其实跟助理差不多，很累，也没什么前途。你真没必要……”

郭嘉平静地道：“长文，你老毛病犯了。”

陈群立刻止住了。郭嘉没有问他意见，他不该说的。郭嘉再也不会问他意见了。

陈群道：“抱歉。你很讨厌我吧？”

郭嘉摇了摇头，道：“不讨厌，也不喜欢。”

不爱，也不恨，全然已经过去了。郭嘉这个人绝情起来，也是干净利落。

陈群想说，我是为你好。但他知道，郭嘉根本不想听见这句话。

所以他硬生生咽了回去，没有再说。而也就在这个时候，曹操过来，准确无误地在人头攒动的咖啡店里找到了郭嘉的位置。

陈群起身，把位置让了出来，跟曹操打了个招呼。他微笑道：“你们坐吧，我去赶飞机了。”

他走后曹操在郭嘉面前坐下，问道：“你们认识？”

郭嘉承认了，道：“同学。”

同学真是挺奇妙的，家里有钱的和家里一贫如洗的也能机缘巧合成为同学。只是毕业的时候，大家还是各奔东西了。

毕业后，陈群很快就成了专业的制片人，那之后他和郭嘉就再也没碰过面。

其实毕业前他们就分手了。郭嘉知道陈群说每句话都是为他好，然而每个搞砸恋情的恋人，都觉得自己是为对方好。

郭嘉没法解释这件事，冷暖自知，没人会理解他的。陈群更不会，所以他们分开了。

郭嘉觉得一个人扛下来不必解释的感觉还是很好的，就像一个人扛过那一场反复了一年的病，并接受了自己不能再进行专业表演的现实。

人生本来就没有什么是扛不过去的，郭嘉觉得，真吊起来打的话，谁都能挨过去。

郭嘉不想继续这个话题了，他问曹操：“不再陪她说点什么了？”

曹操道：“让她和孩子们说几句吧。他们还有话说，我在，谁也说不出来。”

他没有叹气，说这话的时候虽然有点无奈，但还在微笑。

郭嘉理解地在他手背上轻拍了拍，道：“我给你买杯咖啡吧？”

他排队买了新的星冰乐回来，看见曹操已经喝掉了他剩下的那半杯。

“实在太渴了，”曹操跟他道，“抱歉。别介意。”

郭嘉坐下，把饮料和吸管给他，又把装着点心的盘子放在桌上。

郭嘉道：“我猜，我就是介意也没用的，是不是？”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(135)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（4）  
曹操是真渴了，拿过去就把星巴克喝掉了一半。郭嘉劝他：“老曹，慢点喝，这玩意儿凉。”

曹操就把杯子放下了，他还想说什么，就见两个儿子也回来了。

曹操摸摸曹丕的头，问曹昂：“她走了？”

曹昂点点头，曹丕眼圈还红红的。郭嘉默默起身站到一边，把位置给曹丕。

曹操道：“不用了。走吧，咱们回市里吃中饭。”

郭嘉在口袋里摸车钥匙，一面走在前面，跟他们父子保持一点距离。也因为他走得快一点，所以注意到前面迎头冲过来的几个粉丝了。

郭嘉知道曹操这会儿必然没有心情，抬手挡了他一下，顺便把钥匙塞到他手里。曹操就立时搂着儿子，背过身走别的路去停车场了。

郭嘉拦了一下急着要越过他的那个小姑娘，然而面前很快炸出来七八个。郭嘉心想我怎么不知道现在大叔的粉丝也这画风。

郭嘉礼貌地拦下他们，从口袋里掏出预备好的签名卡，随手散了一下，就被抢光了。他备的不多，也就三四张，冲得最猛的那个小姑娘没抢到，瞪了他一眼，他也顾不上。

粉丝这边一动作，刚才拍小鲜肉的几名记者就架着机器跟了过来，不过迟了一步，连曹操的背影也拍得模糊，于是同样过来围攻郭嘉。

郭嘉连着说了两遍“只是事业和家庭的问题，协议离婚，没有别的原因”就试图甩开人群离去，在转身的时候突然感到眉骨一阵剧痛。

他被那个凭空扔出来的矿泉水瓶子砸中了。水喝了一半，盖子没拧紧，撒了他一身。瓶口最崎岖坚硬的地方正好砸中眉骨，就在右眼上方一点，几乎砸到眼球。

他一时疼得眼前都花了，捂着伤口不敢松手，勉强用左眼看清了，但当然已经看不见砸他的人。耳边的声音模糊了，他后踩了半步稳住身子，说了声“抱歉”，就转身匆匆离去。

他在机场快轨入口刷公交卡的时候，身边有人关切地问了他一句：“哥们儿，你流血了，没事吧？”

郭嘉才看见掌心的血，他笑了笑，道：“没事，谢谢。”

郭嘉是自己坐机场快轨回家的，挨着车窗，多少能有点影子，让他用纸巾先把血止一下。在三元桥换乘的时候，他就恢复得干干净净了。

进家门的时候，郭嘉看了一眼穿衣镜，觉得那个伤口是有点碍眼，于是在家里费了点功夫，才找到一个创可贴。

他对着镜子把伤口遮住了，觉得舒心多了，就去睡觉，反正今天没有别的安排。

第二天曹操见到他的时候，问了一句：“怎么伤了？”

郭嘉微笑道：“哦，不小心撞到门框了。”

曹操盯着他，道：“还跟我扯谎。”

郭嘉轻松地道：“都是衣食父母，能怎么样呢。”

曹操盯着那伤口，觉得血都快把创可贴冲走了，实在看不下去。他起身去拿了碘酒和棉签，郭嘉却已经坐到电脑边上，给他订车票了。

于是曹操也把这事儿忘了，而是跟他说：“别订太早的，我起不来。”

郭嘉微笑着道：“是，是。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（5）  
曹操让郭嘉订票，是要去横店赶半个月的戏。上头的任务，献礼片，有名有姓的都主动凑着去，他也不可能置身事外。片酬当然是没有的，大约高铁票也不给报吧。

他在两档戏中间留出这么半个月，也不知道拍完了，能不能够粉丝剪个三分钟的MV出来。

郭嘉倒是不在意，依然照常替他联系，替他安排，大到和明星流水般来流水般走的剧组接洽联系传达意见，小到办票订酒店出门带几件衣服，无所不包。曹操开始不在意，后来发现，有郭嘉在，他出门临时起意想穿哪件衬衣，配哪条领带，都能在箱子里找到，还叠得整整齐齐的。

曹操很满意郭嘉的细心，满意到根本没想过他可能会换经纪人。

郭嘉还是帮他抢到了票，曹操已经在一旁看了半天的戏本，听见他说：“好啦，下午三点，商务舱，西站。”

曹操转过椅子，看他收拾行李。郭嘉踩着椅子，把柜顶上的黑色硬箱子取了下来，又拉开柜子，翻出曹操新买的一只大号steam bag来。

那只箱子不便宜，可过于复古，有棱有角又厚重，实用性有些差劲，若是上飞机，曹操断然不肯带的，买来到底没用几回。

曹操想，郭嘉怎么会知道他这次正好心血来潮想用这只复古箱子呢？郭嘉又是什么时候连他买了哪只箱子，放在哪里都一清二楚呢？

他想郭嘉也未免太细致了。

郭嘉始终没回头，拖着空箱子和袋子就去衣帽间了。大约半小时后，他便替曹操收拾妥当了，问他：“您要不要看一下？”

曹操说不必，合上吧。他有点恍惚，在想刚才盯着的郭嘉的背影。郭嘉清秀，瘦高瘦高的，刚才他这样看去，才觉得他瘦得好像有点厉害，T恤空得未免太多，但那站立的姿势，走路的样子，又未免太好看，带着点过分的美感。

曹操再看他，便又瞧见他眉间的伤，心里忽然有点烦躁。他去拉郭嘉的胳膊，道：“我带你看看去。”

伤在眉骨，后果可大可小，但反正不是贴个创可贴能解决的，郭嘉太胡闹。

曹操想不明白，郭嘉那么细致的一个人，怎么对自己这么糙呢？他明明表现得成熟懂事，却偏偏在照顾自己这事情如此幼稚。

郭嘉挣扎了一下，努力抽回手，道：“不用了。”但这态度却不能把曹操敷衍过去。

曹操还是强行把他从行李箱旁拉开，拉着他出门下楼。郭嘉的手不安地在他手里挣扎，但没能挣得开。

公寓的周边还是不错的，有一家私人诊所，虽然贵点，但近，他就拉着郭嘉去了。

郭嘉的伤口没处理好，有些化脓和发炎，又和创可贴长在了一起。医生左手拿镊子，夹着创可贴的一角，右手用沾着碘酒的棉签，一点点重新撕开。创口再度撕裂，出血了，更黏糊地粘住，需要更加用力才能撕开。

郭嘉不吭声，沉默得很。曹操开始有些奇诡，后来觉得，他是不肯喊疼，怕在自己面前丢脸。

他揉了揉郭嘉毛茸茸的后脑勺，道：“你怎么跟小孩似的，疼就叫嘛。”

郭嘉脸色白得很，道：“没事，不疼。”

创可贴终于拿掉了，医生又用碘酒给他处理伤口，一点点把创口清理干净。曹操看着都疼，郭嘉笑了笑，道：“还好不是双氧水。”

曹操想他得受过什么伤要用双氧水。但郭嘉很快取出了腋下夹着的体温计，拿着它呆呆地看了一会儿，自嘲地笑道：“眼花了，看不清刻度。”

曹操又有点好笑，道：“又不是七老八十，这都看不清？”

他抽过去，看了，38度2，低烧，难怪摸不出热度。

医生道：“一会儿得挂一针消炎药。”

郭嘉问道：“头孢么？”

医生道：“这你也知道？”

郭嘉笑了笑，道：“久病成医。”

曹操认识郭嘉不过几个月，还未曾见他像久病的样子，觉得他是夸张了。

曹操问他：“那你明天还能走吗？”

郭嘉微笑道：“能啊。您别看我这样，死不了的，再活两三年还是行的。”

曹操道：“乌鸦嘴。”

他盯着郭嘉受伤的眉骨，发现离眼睛实在很近，突然有点后怕。但郭嘉似乎完全不怕。

他却有些介意，看着郭嘉，道：“不知道会不会留疤。你这么年轻，破相就太可惜了。”

郭嘉笑道：“真没事。我自愈能力可强了。”

曹操却想，自愈能力，那也是伤多了，逼出来的。

他不知道郭嘉其实是真的不在乎。郭嘉别说再活两三年，即使只能再活两三个月，他都是心满意足，不在乎的。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(142)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（6）  
郭嘉在输液，他劝曹操回家去，道：“我真没事，您回去歇着吧。打完针我地铁就回家了。”

曹操不肯，他道：“你索性也别回去了。万一再烧起来怎么办？”

郭嘉执意不肯，他摇头道：“我挺好的，不会烧了。”

也就这时候，护士把一袋药拿了过来。曹操以为是给郭嘉开的，郭嘉却推给他，道：“子脩的药快没了，正好，顺便给他再开一个月的量。”

曹操自己把这事忘得一干二净。他既不知道郭嘉什么时候把曹昂的处方都拿到手的，也不知道是什么时候郭嘉开始替曹昂开药的。

这段时间实在太折腾，他自己都忽略了很多事情。曹操在觉得自己作为父亲不太尽责的同时，也诧异于郭嘉和他的家庭居然贴得这么近，还这么自然。

曹操看着他，忽地道：“你可真是……”

他想说个形容词，又没说出来。然后想说，我可能真是离不开你了，但梗在那里，觉得微妙的不对路子，就没说。

郭嘉也不在意，一脸轻松地看着架子上的输液瓶，盼着它快点空。

曹操觉得郭嘉并没有痊愈，第二天上高铁的时候，他见郭嘉眉骨处的伤裸着，破了皮又有些发青。他肤色白，挡不住，显眼。

郭嘉反而抚慰他，笑道：“已经不疼了。医生也说，愈合后不会留疤的。”

曹操还是觉得有点心疼。郭嘉生得还是挺好看的，伤了眉骨，实在可惜。

曹操叹道：“你怎么遇到我之后，变得这么倒霉呢？”

郭嘉微笑道：“没有的事。我一直都这么倒霉的，幸运E体质。”

曹操盯着他，见他笑得轻松，便以为他只是玩笑。

郭嘉结结实实地睡了一路。他睡的时候，曹操跟剧组那边已经联系上了，崔媞也在，说晚上一定要请他吃饭，还要请一圈朋友。

“真是太不巧了，你刚来，我这边凌晨五点的飞机就得走。大伙还说给我送行呢，得，我请你吧！”

崔媞比他大十岁，圈内数得上的重量级影后，年轻时候漂亮得不行，明明可以靠脸吃饭却偏偏是个演技派，出名的工作狂和完美主义，拿奖拿得手软，说是这圈的大姐也不为过。曹操跟她合作过一回，领教过，知道她既然发话，最好别逼逼，于是并不客气，一口答应下来。

到横店的时候下着雨，他们到酒店里放下行李，崔媞就亲自开车来接了。曹操跟郭嘉说干脆晚上一起吃饭，都是朋友，我也带你见见，郭嘉说好。

郭嘉在看到崔媞摇下车窗探头叫曹操的时候就改了主意，他轻声道：“您自己去吧。”

曹操不解，问他：“怎么了？”

郭嘉摇摇头，走出了曹操的伞，在雨里往回走。曹操觉得郭嘉有点莫名其妙，但崔媞又在喊他，他就上车了。

他有点不放心，嗯嗯地应着崔媞的话，发微信问郭嘉：“怎么了，不舒服吗？饿了怎么办，我给你带点吃的？”

郭嘉回得很快：“我随便吃点就行了，谢谢。”

曹操不明所以，正巧崔媞问他：“对了，刚才那小伙是你助理？”

曹操道：“经纪人。”

崔媞笑道：“真接地气的经纪人。”

曹操还没想明白她这个“接地气”指的什么，就猛地被地上的水坑颠了一下。

曹操已经开始想念郭嘉那四平八稳的驾驶技术了。

郭嘉找了家小店吃晚饭。店里人不少，有些还穿着没换下来的戏服，基本都是这里跑龙套的。他刚坐下，就有人过来问他：“兄弟，有活儿吗？”

他身边的人拍拍他，道：“小兄弟一看就是新来的，你问他干嘛？”然后对郭嘉笑笑，道：“不好意思啊。”

郭嘉微笑道：“没事，我不是演员。”

对方愣了一下，问道：“不是演员你来干嘛？”

郭嘉道：“就是来看看，体验生活。”

对方道：“哟，编剧吗？”

郭嘉笑了笑，那个人和他对话的人被老板推开了，他才有机会点菜。

他安静地吃饭，快要吃完的时候，有人坐到他面前。郭嘉开始以为是有人拼桌，然后一看，才发现是陈群。

郭嘉知道这片子的六个制片人之一是陈群，但也没想到所有的巧合今天都发生了。

陈群指了指他的眉毛，问道：“这里怎么了？”

郭嘉随口道：“今儿接一大群，化的妆。”

陈群毫无幽默感，板着脸道：“我就知道你整天磕磕绊绊的，早晚要受伤。”

郭嘉“嗯”了一声表示认同，继续吃饭，不想理他。

陈群耐心地道：“我是为你好。”

郭嘉吃完了最后一口，拿纸巾擦干净嘴，又用湿巾擦干净手，整了整衣服，才望着陈群，道：“我知道，你是个好人。”

他站起身就走了，也不担心陈群会跟上来，死缠烂打绝对不是陈群的风格。

不过看到陈群混得好他还是挺高兴的，因为陈群真是个好人，至少当初并没有因为他们俩家境实在相去甚远而看不起他。

但这差距也并不是因为没有看不起就能消失的。

曹操有点担心郭嘉，并没有喝太多酒，就回了酒店。郭嘉把客厅的窗户打开了，搬了把椅子坐在旁边，正在烟灰缸里按灭一截烟头。

曹操还从没见过郭嘉抽烟，他走上去，坐在他旁边的椅子上，道：“给我一根。”

郭嘉抽出两根烟叼在嘴里，一并点燃了，抽出一根分给曹操。

曹操问他：“到底发生什么事了？”他虽然不清楚，但知道一定有些事改变了。

郭嘉摇摇头，不愿意说。曹操问道：“你认识崔媞？”

郭嘉还是沉默，但曹操一定要听他说。曹操平时从不愿探听别人隐私，但今天不知道是怎么了，就是认定郭嘉心里憋着件事，太难受，一定要他说。

郭嘉道：“您一定会觉得我是个骗子。”

曹操道：“我不会。无论你说什么，我都信。”

郭嘉看了他一眼，然后扭头去看窗外的黑雨。他道：“我三岁的时候，父母离婚，是母亲提出的，她不想要我。后来我没再见过她，直到今天。我认出了她，但她没认出我。”

曹操啊了一声，怎么也没想到会有这样一重关系。的确曾有说法，崔媞早年是结过婚的，但她自己承认的只有三段婚姻，第一段也是跟一个新加坡富商的。

曹操道：“我带你去见她。”他拉了一下郭嘉的手腕，但没拉动。

郭嘉道：“当年，汉景帝的王皇后，在汉武帝即位后做了太后。有不识趣的官员作死，把她早年和金王孙在民间所生的女儿找出来同她相认，您觉得，王太后心里会不会特别高兴？”

曹操不说话了，他不得不承认郭嘉说得对。崔媞若是对这个儿子有半点愧疚或者思念，那早就该主动去找他了。她没有，她大概根本已经忘了还有这个儿子。人若是真的要忘记什么，也是可以做到的。

她不想，所以就算把郭嘉带到她面前，她也不会记起来的。

曹操沉默了一阵，才道：“可这样对你不公平。”

郭嘉把自己的烟按灭了，然后把曹操嘴里那一根也拿下来，按灭了。

他轻松地道：“没关系的，我已经习惯了。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(139)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（7）  
我还是喜欢志才大师姐，嗯。

郭嘉一边说着没事，一边起身，道：“都这个点了，您早休息。”

他便朝套间里自己的卧室走去，而曹操愣了一下，忘了自己刚才想做什么，也就没来得及喊住他。

他坐在原地想了一下，才想起来，刚才郭嘉一直若无其事的那副神情，让他非常想一把抱住，好好把他的一头短毛揉乱，再给他理顺清白。

曹操不知道自己怎么会有这种冲动的。也许是因为他觉得郭嘉这个人实在太过倒霉，也许是因为郭嘉对他毫无保留的坦白叫他感动。

他恍惚了一下，才起身走到郭嘉门边，想跟他说点什么。但郭嘉的门已经关上了，而曹操也松了一口气，因为他真的没想好该说什么去安慰郭嘉。

郭嘉可能足够坚强和洒脱，根本不需要他安慰。

第一天并没有曹操的戏份，但他喜欢先去片场踩踩点，顺便看看化服道，要是跟不上，他可以早点让郭嘉准备。

曹操这么一想，郭嘉还真是个挺接地气的经纪人。

曹操就去遛场了，正好碰到老熟人张辽，就乐呵呵地跟他打了招呼。

张辽是武指，跟他交情多年，不客气地张开双臂互相抱了抱。他身边瘫着个场外休息的年轻演员，一直喘着气顺不过来，曹操看着眼熟。

曹操笑道：“你是孙家二小子吧？我跟你爹挺熟的。”

孙权从椅子上起来，曹操笑着问道：“文远折腾你了？看这喘得。”

张辽一脸冷漠地道：“我可没折腾他。他自己腿短，跨不过栏杆，怎么办？”

孙权气得想踹他，但又打不过，只好狠狠瞪了他一眼，这会儿郭嘉拎着一袋矿泉水回来了，抽了一瓶给曹操，剩下的交给张辽。

他笑眯眯地看向孙权：“仲谋好呀，你哥还好吗？”

孙权顿时炸了，一撸袖子要奔上来打架的阵势，怒道：“你还敢提我哥！”

曹操抬手把郭嘉拦到了身后，同样笑眯眯地看着孙权道：“虽然不知道发生了什么事，不过看着你爸和我的面子上——”

那边马扎上的导演喊了一声孙权，孙权才瞪了郭嘉一眼，忿忿儿地回去拍戏了。

曹操拉着郭嘉的手腕把他拉离了这个是非之地，一边问他：“你跟孙家大小子什么过节？”

郭嘉想了想，道：“上回您拍戏，我去了，正好他哥在旁边拍一动作戏。我就说了一句‘留神别踩空了’，结果下面那摞砖真没码平，他真踩空了。好像养了两三个月吧，周瑜哭得跟小寡妇似的。”

曹操想了想也觉得周瑜不可能哭得跟小寡妇似的，倒是点把火烧了郭嘉的可能性比较大。

曹操笑着跟他道：“所以你乌鸦嘴能不能收收？别什么都说。”

郭嘉认真地跟他保证：“打那以后，我再没说过别人了。”

曹操说“那就对”，走了两步突然觉得不对，合着郭嘉以后就光咒他自己了是吗？

曹操也忘了松开他的手，两个人在横店里慢慢转。曹操问道：“第一次来？”

郭嘉点点头，笑道：“以前只知道这是阵亡鬼子最多的地方。”

曹操笑了，又道：“原先戏志才跟我来过好几次。”他又走了几步，才想起，戏志才的生日好像就是这个月，具体哪一天，他却实在记不清了。

郭嘉道：“她是我师姐。”

曹操道：“我知道，最后她跟我提过你。”所以他才有一天突然想起来，觉得是时候找一个新的经纪人了。

郭嘉有点诧异地看了曹操一眼。曹操道：“但不知道为什么在追悼会上我没见到你。”

郭嘉沉默了一下，才道：“那时候我在病床上，病得根本起不来。”

他直到度过那段最痛苦的时期，渐渐康复的时候，才知道戏志才已经死了的。他后来去找她的墓，看过她两次。

曹操不知道自己刚才那句话有没有刺伤郭嘉，但他觉得这个话题如果继续下去，肯定会刺伤他的。只是郭嘉从来不说，曹操也不知道他痛不痛。

郭嘉忽的又笑道：“您也不必忧心，其实我还有个学弟，姓董。要是我没了，其实他也挺好的。”

曹操一时之间真想打他一顿，郭嘉这张嘴还能不能要了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(139)评论(6)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（8）  
郭嘉并没有注意到曹操的态度，还在试图真的把董昭介绍给曹操认识一下。

曹操道：“可我不想换经纪人。”

郭嘉愣了一下，因为觉得曹操说这句话有点认真，就转头看他。

曹操认真地道：“我觉得有你就很好，不要别人。”

郭嘉转回视线，有点不敢再看他。他心脏咚咚跳得厉害，不敢让曹操知道。

他的心思见不得光，却在黑暗里滋生着，越长越疯，叫他害怕，又叫他自作多情。

曹操却没有在意郭嘉细微的心理，他可能从来也没有往那个方向去想过。他只是觉得，郭嘉很好，不想失去他。

曹操换了个话题，他问郭嘉：“去吃午饭吧？”

他们几步就转到了那间餐厅，郭嘉笑着跟收钱的老板娘打了个招呼：“生意还这么好。”

毕竟在这里蹲活儿的群演太多，大家都是要吃饭的。

曹操在找座儿，然后看见陈群招手，示意他过去拼桌。

曹操笑眯眯地道：“陈大制片人好啊，令尊身体怎么样？”

郭嘉暗想这个人怎么老是一上来就先占人一辈儿，还能不能有朋友了。

陈群道：“还好，多谢曹老师。”他说完了，依旧看着郭嘉。

郭嘉不看他，看菜单，麻溜儿地点了几个菜。陈群道：“你没点番茄炒蛋。”

郭嘉终于看他了，微笑着道：“我不喜欢吃番茄。”

陈群道：“但当年你喜欢吃的。”

郭嘉道：“因为当年你只会做这个菜。”

陈群忽然就不说话了，他从来也没想过其实还有这个可能性。郭嘉的演技太好，他居然被骗了这么久。

曹操忽然觉得这里的气氛有些紧张，觉得郭嘉和陈群之间似乎有些故事，是他不知道的。

曹操道：“听说你和奉孝是同学？”

陈群点点头，道：“是，一度关系还不错。”

他心里隐隐期望郭嘉能有点反应，但郭嘉全无心肝，不接茬，只是微笑。

他想，他能期待这个人有什么反应呢？

曹操试图在他们中间找点话题，问道：“奉孝在学校很受欢迎吧？”

陈群道：“是。那时候他能唱舒伯特的《魔王》，德文版的，很多人喜欢他。”

郭嘉忽的道：“抱歉，我出去透透气。”

他站起来就走，曹操叫了他一声，他又回头跟曹操道：“我就在门口站一站。”

他还是出去了。陈群的眉毛皱得更厉害，他觉得郭嘉简直是莫名其妙。

曹操道：“他大四的时候生了重病，嗓子毁了，现在连说台词都困难。你们……不是关系很好吗？”

陈群不说话了，大四那年他出国了，家里安排得好好的，他没理由拒绝。

曹操起身去柜台跟老板娘说把菜打包一下，然后出门站在了郭嘉身边。

郭嘉有点奇怪，曹操便道：“里面确实太挤了。而且我也有点累，咱们回酒店吃得了。”

郭嘉觉得有时候简直没法拒绝喜欢曹操，他的磁力实在有点大。但他真的必须拒绝，必须控制住自己。

但是，即便如此，他也不知道自己还能留下多久。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(133)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（9）  
郭嘉很感激曹操并没有继续追问他和陈群的关系。曹操虽然是个直男，但人生阅历摆在这里，又在这圈里浸淫多年，他就算现在还没想到，也很快就能猜到。

他不问，不说，不在意，让郭嘉觉得非常舒服。曹操的温柔给得默不作声，却像春风能吹开他的心底的桃花。

他问的时候，让人能够放心地把心底的秘密交托给他，他不问的时候，又让人能够一如既往地留在他身边而不必有任何不安。

这样的男人，郭嘉觉得除非自己没有心，否则，要不动心实在很难。

可惜他动心也无用，碰不得也摸不到，他无意勉强，更舍不得毁掉现在看来都还很美好的现状。

他们到底没有回酒店，就在路边的石桌凳上，当街吃。过不多时，有副导演样的人喊了一声，说缺五个群演，立刻有三四十人围了上去。

郭嘉看了一眼，道：“我要是做成了演员，大约也是这样。”

曹操笑着看他，道：“才不会。会有导演找你拍戏的。”

郭嘉笑了笑，不置可否，曹操又道：“我看过你大三时候接的电影，明明很不错。”

郭嘉没想到他竟看过。但他仍是毫不在乎地笑道：“嗯，因为学生比较便宜吧。”

一部捧出品人女友的片儿，要一个男四。他当时真的挺需要钱，而且也一直没想过要跟陈群开口。

他挺用力地演，然后看着4.3的电影打分笑了笑，觉得挺客观的。

后来他还是跟陈群分手了，再后来那笔钱还真帮了他的忙，至少保住他在生病的那段时间没有饿死。

曹操替他觉得可惜，但郭嘉不觉得可惜。

郭嘉道：“我现在这样挺好的，真的。”

曹操笑道：“你也太容易满足了。年轻人应该有点野心。”

郭嘉笑着看他，道：“那好吧，我的野心就决定是你了。什么时候把你拱上业内霸主，我就圆满了。”

他反过来劝曹操，道：“要不是你的话，我大概还在袁绍手下，做讨厌的活儿，拿两三千的工资吧。世界这么大我想去看看老板那么蠢我想炒了他可我没钱又怕死，所以，现在这样真的很好。老曹，谢谢你。”

他想曹操大概不会真的理解他对自己的意义。曹操何曾如他一样跌入过深不见底的低谷，但曹操还是给他扔了一根救命绳索。

曹操还真没听过这样的话，而郭嘉立刻把头埋在了饭盒之间。

他脸红了，不想给曹操看见。

过了一会儿，他听见曹操道：“过一阵子，我打算自己做个工作室。有兴趣打理吗？”

郭嘉道：“荣幸至极。”

他心里说，希望我还有那么多时间。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(8)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（10）  
早起天蒙蒙亮的时候，要拍一场黎明戏。曹操及时按下了闹钟，自己麻利地换衣服，怕吵醒了郭嘉，蹑手蹑脚地开卧室的门去洗漱间，就看见对方穿着睡衣，站在开放式厨房边上，给他煎培根和鸡蛋。

曹操说了一句“我要单面的”就去刷牙洗脸了，等出来，早餐就上桌了。郭嘉笑吟吟地把盘子往他面前一推，给杯子里倒上牛奶，道：“早。慢点吃。”

曹操吃了两口，见郭嘉面前空的，问他：“你不吃早饭？”

郭嘉摇摇头，道：“早上没胃口。”

曹操想也是太早了些，他道：“我走后，你回去再睡会儿吧。昨儿也睡得晚，是不是？”

郭嘉在帮他处理跟袁绍解约的事情，让他能暂时休息一下。但他看见郭嘉有些浮肿的眼圈，又觉得郭嘉其实也很需要休息。

郭嘉道：“其实也没什么，我问过律师了，解约走正常程序，他留不住你的。只是，他说你不好，不该挖他的墙角。”

曹操皱了皱眉，他就知道袁绍可能会攻击郭嘉这一点，而且还有许多人等着看热闹。何况，袁绍的言辞不会有这么客气，除了指责自己挖墙脚，恐怕更多的是指责郭嘉卖主求荣。

郭嘉见他皱眉，觉得知道他的态度了，便道：“您要是觉得不方便，我可以辞职。”

曹操眉毛皱得更厉害了，道：“胡闹。”

郭嘉有点不安，不知道曹操到底什么意思。他内心忐忑，一时有些茫然。

曹操拍拍他的肩，道：“别乱想。我可不会让你走。”

郭嘉看向他，迟疑道：“可是——”

曹操不知道他平时什么都不在意的模样，如今怎么这般患得患失起来。但他还是好脾气地揉了揉郭嘉的头发，道：“我不会赶你走，也不会放开你的。这事情一点勉强都没有，只是因为我舍不得你。”

他拿出手机发了个微博，给郭嘉看。“喂，兄弟，醒醒，大清国亡了。”

曹操对郭嘉笑了一笑，拿了一片吐司，起身道：“好好歇着，我完事就回来。”

郭嘉微笑着跟他说再见，直到门彻底关上之后，他才轻轻地道：“嗯，我也舍不得你啊。”

郭嘉回去睡了个回笼觉，然后爬起来继续工作。有新的本子送给曹操，他要先看过，然后给出意见。他的意见，曹操基本都是听的。

就是很四平八稳的一件工作，悠闲轻松，他还给自己泡了一杯茶。

心悸是突然来的，他意识到的时候整个人都已经失去了抗争的力气。他无力地在桌子上抓了一把，带倒了杯子，却没摸到他的药。

他连人带椅子摔到了地上。椅子压在他身上，仿若有千斤的重量。但就算没有椅子，他也根本爬不起来。

他的眼前一片模糊，也几乎发不出任何声音。他想逃，死神却拽紧了他脖子上的绳索。

手机摔在一边。他努力地试图伸长手臂，去触碰它。

只有曹操的电话是快捷键，他只要按下一个1就可以了。它离郭嘉的手指大概只有三厘米，但似乎有三公里那么远。

郭嘉还不想死，纵然他早晚是要死的，但此刻他还是要挣扎，想给曹操打一个电话。

不是求生的也行，只有沉默也好，他接不到也罢。

曹操感到口袋里的手机在震动，静音，没人发现。他本来不想管，想把这一幕戏拍完。

但他心里觉得非常不安，在说完一句台词后，那震动也低了下去，消失了。

曹操还是抬手喊停了戏，不管导演和其他演员的情绪，匆匆走到场边拿出手机。

真的是郭嘉，一个未接来电。郭嘉知道他在片场，绝不会给他打电话的。

曹操回拨了过去，假装没有听见旁人议论，说他耍大牌，端前辈架子。

无人接听。郭嘉绝不会拒绝接听他的电话。

曹操抬手挡开导演，顾不上解释，直接往回奔了出去。

直到现在，他还希望这只是郭嘉的一个恶作剧。可他又知道，郭嘉不会对他做这种事情的。


	2. 二

出戏（11）  
大概一个月前，郭嘉就去过公证处了。他需要让自己的遗嘱合法，以备不测。

他的遗产其实也没有什么，最可能引起争议的就是那所不足九十平米的房子了。

若说崔媞对他无情无义，那这话也有失公允。至少当时崔媞走的时候，给他留了一套房。

他母亲对人情冷暖实在了解得太深刻了，利用那么一点时间，找了靠谱的律师，把房子放在了他的名下，归他独有。

九十年代建成的旧式小区，面积不大，房子有些旧，当年无论如何看不出值钱来，现在居然算学区房了，价格翻了不知道多少。

郭嘉没有地方可去，自然也不可能卖它，所以涨了多少，也跟他没有关系。他一个人住，也腾不出更多的给人。

他给公证员递交了一张遗嘱，附上自己的和曹操的资料，就把房子留给了曹操，打他死的那天开始生效。

公证员一边给他办理，一边问道：“你年纪轻轻的，怎么想着来立遗嘱了？”

郭嘉微笑道：“意外的事情，很难说的。我欠这位先生一笔钱，怕万一有事说不清楚，先定下来，能省很多麻烦。公证费多少钱？”

公证员填了单子，撕给他，道：“去交完费回来一趟。”

郭嘉觉得曹操应该看不上那套破房子，但那是学区房，曹昂过几年说不定会要用到。再说，不喜欢还可以卖，他无所谓。

对曹操，他所能给的只有这一点，俗气得很，没有风花雪月。

银行里剩余的存款他立了一个账户，给妹妹读书用的，大概也用不了多久。另外，他留了两千给陈群，算他以后结婚的份子钱。

郭嘉这么分配之后觉得还是挺满意的，可以留下来的东西比他想的还要多一点。

郭嘉进他父亲所住的小区之前，在门口买了包糖炒栗子拎着。走到对的单元楼门口，就看见只有五岁的妹妹在花坛下玩娃娃。

郭嘉叫了她一声：“小雪？”

她便抬头，对他笑了起来，脆生生地喊道：“哥哥。”

郭嘉坐下，把糖炒栗子给她：“小心烫，慢点吃。”

他记得小雪挺喜欢这个，上次自己带了一包，她当场就吃掉一半。

小雪抱着栗子捂手，郭嘉又从钱包里抽出两百块钱，塞到她口袋里，小声道：“以后想吃什么自己买，别给你妈知道。”

小雪用力地点了点头，对他咧嘴笑了。

继母下楼来叫小雪吃饭，看到她和郭嘉在一起，喊她的声音都变了调子。

郭嘉起身，道：“阿姨。”

继母僵硬地应了一声，招手示意小雪过来。她闪躲着郭嘉的目光，道：“不巧，你爸他不在。”

郭嘉嗯了一声，道：“我先走了。”

他知道父亲在的，门洞里停着那辆旧摩托，但他什么也没说就离开了。

他想这样其实也很好，父亲最多只是不愿见他，并没有把他拐去接受电击治疗。

他不够健康，是个拖累，不够能挣钱，又整天在外面瞎跑，最可怕的是，他还是个同性恋。

他们只是不能接受，并没有拿他当真正的精神病或者艾滋病携带者，其实已经很不错了。

郭嘉一面往回走，一面想，其实曹操对他真的很不错。

想着曹操，他不自觉地露出笑容来，觉得心里是暖的。

曹操是他命中唯一幸运，他却再没什么可以回报了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（12）  
郭嘉觉得自己看到的曹操一定是个幻觉，医院那股熟悉的消毒水味道一定也是，所以他又闭上了眼睛。

曹操看见他睁开眼又闭上，有些哭笑不得，又有些后怕。他看病床边的实时心电图，郭嘉的心跳还很虚弱，但有总比没有强。

曹操的第一任妻子是位救死扶伤的护士长，从她那里曹操多少掌握了一些急救常识，只不过没想到要时隔二十多年才派上用场。

他替郭嘉做心脏复苏的时候一度连自己都要丧失信心，觉得他没救了。但他还是一边用力按压着，一边让陪他赶回来的张辽去开车，送人去医院。这种当口，等急救车是肯定来不及的。

曹操安静地坐在郭嘉的病床边，没有打扰他，而是低头看着自己的一双手，觉得这事情真是不可思议。

他差一点就失去了郭嘉，然后，又用这双手，把他抢了回来。

世事是多么反复无常。

大概过了两分钟，或者两个小时，郭嘉昏沉沉的大脑开始觉得哪里不对劲。

他费劲地想，这地狱也未免太逼近人间了吧？

而且，就算是幻觉，他也想再看曹操一眼。毕竟人都是贪心的。

再度抬起眼皮对于已经死过一次的他来说也挺难的，刚才那次可能是回光返照。

曹操被心电图的反应惊了一下，波动的幅度和频率都迅速加快了。然后他发现郭嘉醒了，在目不转睛地看着自己。

郭嘉没力气，虚弱得很，努力睁眼望着他的样子可怜极了。曹操想摸摸他的头，又见他脸上没半点血色，不敢再伸手，怕一碰就碎。

曹操轻声抚慰他道：“没事的，我在。你平复一下情绪。”他看郭嘉的心电图跳得厉害，怕他的病又要复发。

他就真的看到心电图一点点恢复了正常。他盯着心电图，郭嘉盯着他，等他去看郭嘉时，郭嘉就收回目光，不再看他了。

曹操叹了口气，道：“你有心脏病，怎么不告诉我呢？”

他把语气放得一轻再轻，但郭嘉听来，仍是责备。

郭嘉该怎么说呢？他觉得曹操这问题实在有些蠢。

说出来，他还怎么工作，曹操还会要他吗？

郭嘉身心俱疲，累得连话也不想说一句。他的心沉到了谷底，已经没法再作理性的思考了。

他会失掉工作，也失掉曹操吧？

他的戏演砸了，完了。

他实在没有半点死而复生的庆幸，只觉满心悲凉。

陈群知道的时候已经挺晚了，他犹豫了一下还是来了。

他之前不知道郭嘉有心脏病，从来都不知道，从来都没想过要知道。

他心里实在有些急躁。他到郭嘉的床边，责问他：“你为什么不告诉我？”

郭嘉觉得，跟这家伙在一起一天，自己能折寿三年。他真赔不起。

郭嘉不想回答，他很累，不想见人，也不想要别人的关心。

就算他知道陈群是为他好。

曹操抬手挡了一下过于贴近病床的陈群，道：“你出去。”

陈群看他，曹操就认真地跟他翻译道：“他不想理你，你看不出来吗？”

陈群看了一眼郭嘉的心电图，还是走了，但他心里非常的不高兴。

他不能理解郭嘉为什么不想见他。

曹操给陈群把门关上，走回郭嘉床边，跟他道：“控制一下，心跳太快了。”

郭嘉自己也这么觉得，于是闭上眼，不敢看他。但知道他在身边，还是有些控制不住。

曹操问他：“累了吗，要不要我走开，你再睡一会儿？”

郭嘉没说话，嗯了一声。

曹操走到门边，已经打开了门，要往外走，然后他忽的又停住，转身。

他正撞上郭嘉的目光。

曹操沉默了两秒，然后问道：“你是不是想要我留下来？”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(142)评论(11)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（13）  
郭嘉心跳漏了一拍。他不知道曹操是怎么看出来的，或者说曹操有没有看出来，只觉得自己现在简直羞愤欲死。

李碧华在《霸王别姬》的小说里对待程蝶衣并不似电影般的温柔，她剥除了他的一切，强迫他在多年后面对真相，并夺下了他自刎的剑，让他活着，生不如死。

郭嘉现在大概可以了解那种心情了。他慌乱地转过头，慌乱地扯掉心电图那些乱七八糟的连线，于是屏幕黑了下去。他坐起身，抱着肩，低头一言不发。

他实在不能忍受如今的场面，曹操如果离去他反而能稍微理性一点，现在只剩下满心的绝望。他这么轻易就被曹操看穿了，那么接下来，曹操还会知道多少，他想都不敢想下去。

曹操没有等到郭嘉的回答，有点奇怪。他刚才不知怎么，临时起意，觉得郭嘉可能是真的想要他陪陪，才忽的问了一句。

他不知道郭嘉怎么这么大的反应。但他更担心郭嘉，所以立刻朝他又走了几步。

也就这个时候，他的手机响了。曹操接了，是李环。

郭嘉靠着床边，静默地等他接完电话，心里空荡荡的，一时也不知道接下来该怎么办。胡思乱想没有用，可是不想也不能解决任何问题。

曹操向电话那边道：“对，不是我进医院，别担心。就这样，你安心拍戏，我挂了。好，改天来帝都，请你吃饭，再见。”

对比于李环的急切，他显得有点冷淡了，匆匆地只想打完这个电话，不让郭嘉等太久。

李环是正在火起来的年轻女演员，漂亮，有前景，性格更好，非常自来熟，熟上了曹操。

郭嘉看得出来，李环挺喜欢曹操的，曹操也并不讨厌她，毕竟男人在什么岁数都会喜欢二十多岁的女孩子。

拿到离婚判决之前曹操已经分居一年了，李环没事就来撩一下，有时候郭嘉都会碰到她。

曹操坐回郭嘉床边，也不知道怎么，明明挺光明磊落的一个电话，此刻他居然有点莫名的心虚，不知道该说什么。

反而郭嘉先开口，声音有点虚弱，有点疲惫。

他道：“新恋情也不要这么快，媒体那边，很难应付的。”

曹操觉得他的声音听起来就累得不行，只想让他歇歇，并没仔细听郭嘉的情绪。

曹操道：“我不会再结婚了。”

他这一年给拖得身心俱疲，现在说出这两个字都觉得累，只想瘫着不动。

郭嘉快速地道：“谈恋爱也不行。”

他说出来才觉得这话实在有点蹬鼻子上脸，听着像撒娇一般。他一定是病糊涂了，可说出来的话覆水难收。

曹操一时也觉得郭嘉的语气仿若吃醋一般，有点微妙。郭嘉平时不是这样的，现在可能是真的太累了。

曹操哄他：“好，不谈恋爱，也不给你添麻烦。要不要再睡一会儿？”

郭嘉迅速躺好，拉过被子遮掩自己快要红了的脖子，闭上了眼，无论如何不敢再看曹操。

他以为事情这样就算完了，结果没有。

曹操弯下腰，在他耳边轻声道：“安心睡吧。我会一直陪着你的。”

郭嘉不敢回答他，装睡没听见。

他想，如果是我不能一直陪着你呢？

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(137)评论(3)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（14）  
曹操又一次没等到郭嘉的答复。他疑心郭嘉有点不高兴，这挺少见的，因为郭嘉在他面前总是笑眯眯的，对他什么要求都说好好好，从不见什么情绪化的反应。

但他又觉得自己不能苛求一个刚从死亡线爬回来的人能好声好气地跟他说话。何况郭嘉的病，他一直不知道，现在想去，觉得有些内疚。

郭嘉演得太好，不想被他发现。可他也不该就心安理得地不知道。

曹操在椅子上坐了一会儿，忽的轻声问他：“奉孝，睡着了么？”

郭嘉想装睡，可他对曹操的声音已成习惯，没有抗拒的余地。他全然是下意识地就应了一声，也无法后悔了。

曹操道：“能给我腾点地方吗？我也累了。”

郭嘉在彻底理解他这句话之前已经翻身向内，给他让出一半的床铺了，然后他才意识到自己做了些什么。

但曹操光明磊落，不似他问心有愧，把外套除了挂在椅背上，就躺了上来。

郭嘉觉得心脏难受得很，真的快不会跳了，他还没跟曹操贴得这么近过。病床不算很窄，但躺两个成年男人也不太容易，侧躺着也不太容易。

他的背贴上了曹操的胸膛。他不敢动，再让就滚到床下去了。曹操的呼吸都吐露在他的脖子上，让他升起某种冲动，又因为害怕克制不住这种冲动而疲惫不堪。

刺激，新奇，又让他烦躁，手足无措，仿若在棺木里跟陌生人挤做一处。

曹操算他的陌生人吗？若这么说，实在很没良心。可曹操真的不了解他。

郭嘉自嘲地想，因为他也一直没有让曹操看到他的另一面，阴暗，自卑，颓丧，见不得光的那一面，没人敢拿出来给旁人看的。

曹操似乎也觉得这张床挤了，他往里蹭了一点，于是彻底贴上了郭嘉的背。于是他感到郭嘉的背是僵硬的，但来不及了，他无处安放的左臂已经顺其自然地搭在了郭嘉的腰上。

其实曹操觉得说是环了上去也不为过。

——郭嘉的腰还挺细的，至于软不软他没好意思摸。

郭嘉浑身都止不住打了个冷战，反应太明显。

曹操忙抽回手，问道：“挤到你了？那我还是下去吧。”

郭嘉脸红得不能见人，更不敢回头。他半埋在枕头和被子间，闷声道：“别，就这样。”

曹操意识到他并不是讨厌自己。于是他把手又放了回去，就放在刚好够搂住郭嘉的腰的地方。

曹操问道：“就这样？”

郭嘉没回答，他无论如何不敢开口了，谁知道他在这种情况下就糊里糊涂说错什么话。

郭嘉闭上眼，强行装睡。曹操轻喊了他两声，也强行压住不应他。

曹操在他身后叹了口气，轻声道：“别瞎想了，我不会赶你走的。”

他心内反而觉得，既然郭嘉心脏不好，以后应该尽量减少他的工作量才是，可能也需要给郭嘉一个副手，或者自己带个助理。

郭嘉觉得他简直可怕，为什么总能一针见血地戳穿他的心事。这样，他真不知道自己还能演多久。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(143)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（15）  
郭嘉记不起自己是什么时候喜欢上曹操的。他在学表演的时候，还抓不住自己以后想走的任何路线，只记得老师就用曹操作过范本，讲这个人的哭戏，很正。

郭嘉那时候年轻，跟陈群胡闹，分分合合，虑不到以后，也想不到以后。纵然是跟家里出柜，被拒绝进门，也能在一顿烤串之后恢复过来。

他有先天性心脏病，手术如果在三四岁时做，成功的话，几乎不会有后遗症。

可他三岁时，父母离婚，闹了一年多，没人管他。

陈群质问郭嘉，为什么没告诉他。可是后来郭嘉自己都忘了。

就像陈群跟他吵架以后，接受家里的安排出国，也忘了告诉他一句。

陈群以为他会等的。可郭嘉是个不讲情面的人，他不会。

还是说曹操吧。郭嘉很喜欢他。

因为他在曹操面前，会不由自主地想要隐瞒自己的心脏病，模糊自己的取向，避免提及自己的私事，会只想把最好的一面呈现给他，留在他身边，却不让他看见阴郁绝望的自己。

他本来不是这样缺乏自信的人，但那句被用烂了的话还是一句真理：人真的会一直低到尘埃里去的。

他意识到自己真的非常曹操。可能是一见钟情，而他过了几天才发现。

不过，那也没有什么用。他甚至不会做曹操的春梦。

春梦他也知道没可能。先不说曹操的身份和职业不可能允许他有个不一样的性取向，单就弯这件事本身，郭嘉就连试都不想试。

这个世界真的很艰难，他不能把曹操拖下水。

可是今天有点不一样。也许因为他刚刚起死回生，意识有些失控，也许因为曹操搭在他腰上的那只手，刚刚让他起死回生。

曹操真的救了他，不止一次。

所以，郭嘉做了个梦。

然后，他被突然失衡和那条收紧的胳膊惊醒了。他睁眼，看见自己大半边身子已经悬空，几乎要滚落到床下。

医院的病床比一般的床要高出一些，而且摔在瓷砖地上无论如何都不算愉快。

曹操及时收紧了胳膊，有力地勾住了他的腰，而且在郭嘉惊醒的同时，把他强行按回了自己怀里。

郭嘉额上出了冷汗，脸色却是潮红的，衬得脖颈越发的白，在曹操怀里轻轻喘气。

曹操一时也不知道该说什么，单手抱着他，抱了一会儿，居然有些不想撒手。

即使这个姿势太别扭也太诡异了。

曹操道：“还是太挤了，我下去吧。”

他迅速抽回手，翻身下床，总觉得有点心慌。他回头看去，郭嘉仍是面朝内，微蜷着，一动不动，空出大半张床。

曹操那点睡意全无，他道：“我出去一下。”

郭嘉嗯了一声，还是没有动。

曹操在走廊上靠着栏杆站了一会儿，把自己的反应压了下去。

他回想去，看了看自己的手。

郭嘉的腰真挺软的。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(139)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（16）  
曹操站了一会儿，陈群就站到了旁边，不远也不近。

曹操觉得如果他能跟郭嘉保持这种距离，郭嘉应该也不至于完全不想见到他。

陈群跟他打了个照面，然后问道：“郭嘉怎么样了？”

曹操答非所问，道：“你不忙吗？”

陈群看了一眼手表，有些不安。他不喜欢迟到，但现在已经迟到了，心里更加烦躁。

陈群道：“还行。他怎么样了？”

曹操不知道为什么，心里突然有点不高兴，但他怎么也不会对一个后生莫名其妙甩脸子，只是道：“还活着。比我抢救他那时好得多。”

他提到这话，突然有些后怕。当时他只顾着救人，没想那么多，没想郭嘉也许会死。

陈群皱眉，他叹了口气，道：“他怎么不肯告诉我呢？”

曹操听他说这句话有点烦了。也许就是因为陈群这样，郭嘉才无论如何不想告诉他的。

曹操想了一想，忽的问道：“你和郭嘉，并不只是同学吧？”

陈群脸色如常，敷衍地道：“是朋友。”

陈群说谎了。他跟郭嘉不是朋友，也做不了朋友。如果分手了，那就只能算同学，算熟人，算永远不会熟的熟人。

曹操也不信这个说法，因为陈群和郭嘉之间的气氛太暧昧了，他不是感觉不到。

他也不是猜不到。

他知道陈群有家里定的未婚妻，而他和陈群又完全不能算相熟。这种事情他不可能点破，否则太像欺负小孩子。

只是，曹操隐隐地有点替郭嘉不值。

郭嘉毕竟年轻，何况他这个病其实也谈不上什么好不好的，留院观察了一夜，他就要出院，医生也不留他。

他这样，死在医院，死在酒店，还是死在自己家里，也没什么区别。

郭嘉心知肚明，然而并不在意。这世间很少有什么值得他挂心。

他从医院的大楼出来，阳光有些刺眼，他抬手遮住了眼，然后有人替他挡住了光。

郭嘉后退一步，眯着眼看，看见是曹操。

他还以为曹操今天有戏，不会来呢。

“今天状态好，一遍过，”曹操和他并排往外走，道，“饿吗？”

郭嘉道：“还好。”只是他真没有睡好，不踏实。

曹操道：“你昨天吓到我了。”

郭嘉从他的语气里听不出责备或者后怕，什么都听不出来。他也不知道该说对不起还是谢谢。

其实他都应该说。

郭嘉内心惴惴不安，最后道：“给您添麻烦了。”

他自己也知道，如果当真觉得抱歉，应该主动辞职。这样对彼此都好。

可他若真死了，也许就放下了。现在没有死，他实在舍不得，放不开，厚颜无耻，不愿先放弃。

曹操也并不在意他的道歉，而是突兀地问了一句：“你是不是喜欢陈群？”

郭嘉心头一紧，一时之间，不知道如何作答。

事实上，就算给他足够的时间，他都不知道该怎么回答。无关这个问题本身，只关于曹操。

他想知道曹操会怎么想，但这一次，他猜不到。

郭嘉不敢贸然回答。他心跳得厉害，一时错乱，竟然反问了回去。

他问：“如果是呢？”

他心知有的事情瞒不住曹操的，但如果曹操不问，他根本不敢试探他的态度。

曹操想了一下，然后道：“如果是那样，我会不高兴的。”

他说完这句话，也不等郭嘉回答，就自顾自地往前走。

郭嘉有点着急地双手拽住了他一只袖子，低着头，一副似乎做错了什么事害怕责罚的样子。

他小声道：“我没有。你别不高兴。”

声音低低的，仿若哀求一般。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(155)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（17）  
曹操从未见过郭嘉这副可怜兮兮的样子，似乎在反复无常的命运面前哀哀相求

曹操忽然兴起一种想要把他拉到怀里的冲动，想要用力揉他，安抚他，取笑他这副要哭不哭的德性，却又不忍心让他真的哭。

但他只是揉了揉郭嘉那一头本来就被风吹乱的短发，揉得更乱，并因为他现在有点滑稽的样子笑出了声。

曹操笑着道：“吓着了？我逗你的。”

他笑着抽回手，转身走了两步，却感觉到郭嘉没有跟上来。

他叹了口气，又回头，看见郭嘉红了眼圈，仍强撑着不哭，也站在原地不动。

曹操无奈地伸出一只手，拉过郭嘉的右手，放在自己手心里。

郭嘉的手掌细润，手指修长纤细，他们十指自然而然地就相扣在一起了。

曹操转过身，拉着他手，郭嘉开始走得慢，总跟他别扭地保持一点距离，却又不真的挣开。

曹操觉得自己好像牵着新交的小女友，漂亮又任性。

反正不像他所知道的郭嘉。

曹操也不着急，他默数了五下，郭嘉就自己跟上来，和他并排了。曹操余光看去，他那要哭的样子也憋回去了。

郭嘉在他身边低声道：“以后别吓我了。”

他腔调有点糯，带着轻轻的水音儿。

曹操不知道怎么，觉得心情挺好的，也许是因为郭嘉在意他远多于在意陈群，但他并没有细想。

曹操道：“好。”

曹操问郭嘉想吃什么，郭嘉想了一会儿，犹豫着道：“饺子。”

曹操开着车，应了一声好，才想起之前听别人说，崔媞就很会包饺子，有时候会请朋友去聚，亲自下厨。

他当然没有提这事儿，戳人伤疤是不对的。何况他刚才戳了关于陈群的那个，心里已经舒坦多了。

曹操把车停在市区的一家超市外面，摸了摸郭嘉的脑袋，把他带下了车。

曹操买了一小袋面粉，猪肉馅和羊肉馅各一盒，一包虾仁，擀面杖和案板各一，问郭嘉：“喜欢什么馅儿的啊？”

郭嘉有点懵，没想到曹操是真的要给他包饺子。他说都行。

曹操拿了一捆芹菜。

郭嘉犹豫着道：“那个，我不吃芹菜。”

曹操给放回去，拿了胡萝卜。

郭嘉道：“嗯，我也不吃胡萝卜。”

曹操的手还没朝茴香伸过去，郭嘉又道：“茴香也……最好不要。”

曹操又好气又好笑，觉得这个人怎么比自己亲儿子还幼稚，使劲揉了揉他一头没理顺的乱毛，笑道：“这叫‘都行’？”

这么挑，阁下何不因风起啊。

他看见郭嘉的脸可疑地红了一下，扎眼得不得了，突然觉得有点尴尬。

他收回了手，然后自顾自地挑了白菜韭菜和香菇。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(144)评论(1)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【番外】不知  
原定《出戏》的结局，想想还是作为番外写出来比较完整。

曹操在郭嘉的追悼会上才发现，他对郭嘉实在知之甚少。

他第一次见到郭嘉的家人。郭嘉的生父年纪并不大，带着妻子和女儿来，五岁的小雪手臂上缠着黑纱。

郭父也是多年不见前妻，与门外的崔媞打了个照面，然而他未置一词，挽着妻子进门绕棺一周行礼。

虽然他和崔媞，作为父母，应该是主持追悼会的家属。然而并没有，这事情都是曹操办的。

小雪没有进去，曹操牵着她去休息室坐下。她问曹操：“叔叔，郭嘉哥哥是不是死了？”

曹操摸了摸她的头发。小雪长得并不像郭嘉，但发质一样很好，又黑又软。

曹操问她：“喜欢你郭嘉哥哥吗？”

小雪点了点头，她又道：“可是爸爸妈妈不喜欢他。”

曹操一直觉得这世上很多事情是没有道理可言的，也包括这一件。他想郭嘉明明是那么讨人喜欢。

他安顿好小雪，出来又碰见了陈群和另一个他不认识的青年。两个人是冒着大雨一路来的，身上的黑西装是湿的。

陈群皱着眉低头看自己的衣服，觉得这样很不合适，很失礼。他身边那位青年则是立刻跟曹操打了招呼，自我介绍道：“曹先生，我是郭嘉的学弟，我叫董昭。”

但他的介绍被陈群盖了过去。陈群道：“他之前一直说，自己是要贻害千年的。”

他头发湿漉漉的，说一句莫名其妙的话，看起来失魂落魄一般。

曹操拍拍他的肩，送他和董昭进去遗体告别。

曹操自己则没有。殡仪馆的妆有些浓，遮去了郭嘉平日的肤色，根本不像真的。

曹操觉得根本不像郭嘉已经死了。他不想告别。

追悼会的人不多，最后来了一位他们都不认识的人。

他三鞠躬后，绕棺一周，走了出来。

“我叫满宠，”对方道，“是郭嘉的朋友，也是公证局的主任。我来送他的遗嘱。”

曹操接手房子的时候有点犹豫。他没想到郭嘉会把房子留给他，而不是他的父母。他也看出来郭嘉的父亲极为尴尬。

曹操不是很在意，刚有种冲动，想说这房子还是给你们好了。但崔媞发话了，她说：“嘉嘉愿意把最好的东西留给你，你真的不要吗？”

曹操就没有再推辞。白纸黑字清白，他也并不怕什么后患。

何况，崔媞那样说，让他觉得手里拿着的房本仿若一本厚厚的情书。

他强烈地不忍。

倒是陈群拿到那两千块钱的时候，一副不知道要哭还是要笑的表情，似乎有点生气，想把钱摔到郭嘉脚下，却又想起已经没有郭嘉。

他还是把钱仔仔细细地收好了，放进包里，站起身，走了。

郭父看了曹操一眼，还是拉着女儿，起身走了。他那一眼里充满了不解，曹操觉得他可能从未了解过郭嘉。

其实曹操也不了解他。

崔媞点了一根烟，问曹操要不要，曹操没有要，他的眼神里也有些迷惘，在想，郭嘉那段知道死亡在某一日必然会来的时间里，在想些什么呢？

崔媞问道：“有人这样对你，不好吗？”

她吐了一口烟雾，在空中，散开了。

曹操回去的路上，一直在想这句话。最后他还是决定去郭嘉的家里看看。

现在也是他的家了。

四楼，没有电梯，他掏钥匙，捅开门，进去了。

郭嘉生活得很简单，尤其跟了曹操之后，他很少在家。

家里没有任何相框，有很多书，一只旧式的笔电，卧室的床没叠，被单上印着英国短毛猫。

曹操不由得轻轻笑起来，道：“这小子，真够乱的。”

他开始动手帮郭嘉叠被子，收拾床铺，整理到处乱堆的书，然后决定明天去买个多的书架回来，再把床头挪一挪位置。

他想，这就是郭嘉的家了。

他这样想着，整个人都平静了下来，不再有那种不知所措的感觉。

曹操的生活并没有受到很大的影响。他换了个新的经纪人，事业上的事情也很顺利，只是有时候他会到郭嘉家里看看书，休息休息，练练戏，再替他收拾收拾屋子。

只有一回，董昭临时有事找他，曹操就让他来了。两个人坐在客厅，董昭看了一圈，道：“这房子还不错。”

曹操道：“是我打理得好。”

董昭笑道：“大概他知道您会好好照看，所以留给您了。”

曹操笑道：“谁知道他怎么想的呢？”

现在他已经明白了，郭嘉不想要他知道。

所以他就当作不知道。

END

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(155)评论(15)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（18）  
郭嘉开门的时候，闻到屋子里一股烟味，就顺手开了中央空调的空气循环，再一路往里走，看见茶几上的烟灰缸里满是烟头。

曹操没跟上来，在把手里的东西堆上料理台。

郭嘉把窗户打开散味，自然而然地觉得他们像一对刚买完菜，在准备晚餐的夫妻。

这念头冒出来的时候郭嘉自己也被吓了一跳，他平时想都不会去想的。

郭嘉一边开窗，一边问道：“怎么抽这么多烟？”

他话音未落，就忍不住打了个冷战，浑身都僵了。因为他感觉到曹操已经站在他身后了。

他刚才大约是对某种美好的场面沉迷得太入神了，才没意识到曹操靠近了他。

但曹操不会好好站在那儿，给他时间反应的。下一秒曹操就从背后用力地抱住了他。

郭嘉身板单薄，光看是不够的，这样用双臂丈量，才能有切实的感受。

“头疼，”曹操道，“越想越怕，快被你吓死了。”

郭嘉从他的语调里听不出来任何情绪，但也许那是因为曹操紧紧贴上来的怀抱和双臂让他神智，根本无法思考。

曹操很快松开了他，抽身走向料理台，郭嘉觉得他似乎是生气了，但连道歉的机会也没有给自己。

郭嘉回身看他的背影，觉得他离自己这么远，穷极一生不知是否能抵达。

而死亡离郭嘉这么近，随时可将他带走。

曹操的饺子包得很快，抓一把面粉，很快变出了一堆饺子，还有一些临时起意衍生出来的馄饨。郭嘉想帮忙，却无处插手。

他只有道：“老曹，你手真巧啊。”

曹操包着饺子，道：“年轻的时候，经常自己做饭。我在文工团，刘珺是护士，忙起来时常碰不到面，只能各顾各的。我能凑合，阿昂不行，也就渐渐地会了。”

他的事情，郭嘉不知道的也实在很多。曹操告诉他，他就记得，不告诉他，他也不会去问。

“对了，”曹操道，“心脏复苏的办法也是刘珺教我的。我一直以为不会派上用场，谁知道就救了个你。”

郭嘉张了张口，却一时不知道说什么。曹操把包好的两盘饺子推给郭嘉，道：“拿去先下吧。”

郭嘉起身去开火，倒水，等水开。他看着水冒出一个个的泡泡，再破碎。

郭嘉道：“那真的非常感谢她了。我能去她墓前致谢吗？”

曹操在他身后道：“下次扫墓的时候，我带你去。”

他把最后一盘饺子包好，连盘子一起放进冰箱，然后站到郭嘉身边。

郭嘉专注地把饺子轻轻推进热水里，看着它们沉底，再等着它们浮起。

曹操也盯着它们，似乎盯着一群注定成为盘中餐的猎物。

曹操道：“我会尽快把这边的事情了解，带你回北京。心脏病不是绝症，我不信没办法。”

郭嘉没想到他会说这个。他低声道：“真的不用了——”

他没指望过这个，更不想给曹操添麻烦。本来，他就已经亏欠他很多了。

郭嘉有点不习惯别人对他这么好，他太容易陷进去。

曹操道：“可是我不想换经纪人，换一次就够了。”

郭嘉知道他在说戏志才，再也说不出话来回绝。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(129)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（19）  
曹操昨晚抽了很多烟，是真的没睡。他在病房呆到12点，哄着郭嘉晕乎乎地睡着时，护士查房说探视结束了，他才回来。

可他回来也睡不着，在床上翻滚了半个小时，还是爬了起来。

他发现自己不了解郭嘉，不知道他有心脏病，也不知道他和陈群到底是什么关系。

反正看双方的态度，当初实在暧昧缠绵。曹操心里莫名地有点不高兴。

他把椅子扶起来，坐下，去够烟灰缸，便碰到了郭嘉的电脑。电脑没关了，也没有密码，亮了。

曹操觉得不应看别人的电脑，但亮起的页面是他还没看过的剧本，想想并无大碍，就看了起来。

可他很快看不下去了，心烦意乱，一个字也读不进去，关掉了文档。

他看到郭嘉的桌面，极为整洁，分门别类地放着剧本，法律文书，联络人等等工作文件，全是关于曹操的。难怪他不设密码，他的电脑本就没有秘密可言。

当然也有他自己的，一个写着游戏的文件夹。

还有一个“其他”，看不出来是什么。

曹操想，会不会看到他和陈群的合照呢？

他这样想的时候，已经自然而然地点开了。纵然觉得这样不对，也已经晚了。

文件夹里根本没有分类，是真正的其他，所有不归于曹操的东西都在这里。

曹操知道郭嘉有时候会自己剪点小视频放到b站，只是郭嘉不说，他也没要过。他没想到郭嘉全然不分类，放得这么乱，跟对他的东西有天壤之别。

但他并没有看见任何照片，可能因为郭嘉不喜欢照相，也可能因为这台电脑他不会放任何私密的东西。

他准备关掉的时候，还是注意到一个呆在右上角的小视频，时长大概15分钟，命名很随意，就叫《作业》。

曹操还是点开了它。不安的感觉已经完全被想要知道更多的念头替代。

这还真是郭嘉的作业，大三时期的一部作品，开篇的字幕已经说明了，然后正片开始。

看起来非常平和的一家四口，郭嘉扮演这家人中的儿子，戏志才饰演他的姐姐。

看起来是一部温情向的小短片，曹操想，这么拍的话，也不是不可以，但不像郭嘉。

又或者，这是郭嘉很想要的东西，哪怕在一般人看来很无聊？

曹操还是决定看完它。

郭嘉扮演的弟弟逐渐精神恍惚，有时会忘记今天是周几，有时会打碎家里的东西，而每当这时候，他的亲人就会同时转过头，用一种非常陌生的目光看他。

那对父母应当是表演系的老师，那种表情把控得很到位。

他就这样拍了七天，每天的色调都很明媚，足够让人看清主角一天天的衰弱变化。

第七天，他毫无征兆地在晚饭时摔倒在地，再也爬不起来了。而他的家人终于等到了这一刻，姐姐拿出针管，把毒素推进了他的脖子。

他临死前瞳仁放大，回光返照，想起自己是怎么来到这个家的。

他不过这个科技时代中，机器人工厂里出产的一样商品。因为一对夫妻想要一个儿子，他们的女儿想要一个弟弟，所以他被注入了模糊的记忆，被送来了。

但意外的是他刚好属于一批残次品，所以记忆模糊，身体衰弱，再也不能用了，所以客户认为他该被处理了。

第八天，这户人家的家门口，放了一只塞得鼓鼓囊囊的大号黑色垃圾袋，全片完。

曹操看完之后有一段时间不是很想再去面对这部片子。他觉得如果自己是给作业打分的老师，可能会喜欢这个反转，和这种尚算不错的想象力。

只是联系到郭嘉的话，他突然觉得没来由的难过。他跟自己说，这只是一部短片，学生们常有各种各样奇思妙想的短片。

但那种难过挥之不去。

郭嘉倒是完全没注意到自己被动了电脑。他心思敏感，但对曹操全然不设防，随便他动，动什么都行。

他就是顺手关了机，让电脑散散热，然后去吃饺子。

郭嘉夸曹操手艺好的表达方式是很实在的，他也不说，就是一直吃。

曹操给他盛了碗饺子汤，道：“慢点吃，不够还有。”

郭嘉很听他的话，速度就慢了下来。

曹操跟他道：“回头让我见见你师弟。事情也多，得有人帮你担点儿。”

他想着郭嘉的身体，不能过于劳累，何况大概还要接受手术，一个人实在扛不住。

郭嘉愣了一下，沉默了一会儿没说话。

曹操不明所以，问道：“怎么了？”

郭嘉望着他，嘴唇颤了颤，犹豫了好一会儿，才道：“你别不要我。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(140)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（20）  
曹操觉得他这样子傻得有点可爱，不觉微笑起来，兴起想要逗逗他的冲动。但很快他又自己压了下来，因为想到这样的郭嘉，不知道是经历了多深的绝望，才会紧紧抓住自己，宛若抓住一根救命稻草。

他平时说得轻松，原来到此刻，也是这样害怕，怕离开他更甚于死亡。

郭嘉看见曹操在笑，意识到自己刚才过于冲动，说了句蠢话。他有点害羞，拿过水杯掩饰。

曹操也不在意，把醋碟儿往他那儿推了推，道：“不是饿了吗？趁热吃。”

郭嘉去夹热气腾腾的饺子，就听见曹操道：“怎么会不要你呢？小傻瓜。”

郭嘉鼻子一酸，忙把塞到嘴里，一时之间也没尝出味道。他再抬头，见曹操笑着，期待他对饺子作些点评，连忙又夹起一个，装作根本停不下来的样子。

第二个饺子当真非常好吃，郭嘉由衷地道：“真是我吃过最好吃的饺子。”

曹操笑了笑，开他玩笑：“是不是原先都吃速冻的啊？”

郭嘉认真地点了点头，他本来随口一说，也是打算拿速冻饺子打发的，谁知道曹操这么有兴致。

他自己习惯了，并不觉得如何，曹操却觉得实在有些心酸。他是吃过苦的，但最难的时候，也能跟家人或朋友凑一起，热热闹闹地弄点什么来吃。

曹操想，他家里人对他得什么样啊？

郭嘉这样好养，这样容易满足，所以他无论如何想象不出。

郭嘉看他望着自己不说话，问道：“怎么了？”

他疑心自己脸上沾了醋，曹操又憋着要开他玩笑，正要自己擦擦，曹操却道：“别动。”

他的话对郭嘉再管用不过。

曹操伸手碰他额头，在碰到之前郭嘉已经觉得一片麻酥酥的，似乎那里的血液都在躁动不安。

曹操很快收回了手，皱着眉道：“这伤怎么还没好。”

郭嘉想他原来是看这个，松了一口气，低头吃饺子，笑道：“伤口有点发痒，应该快好了。”

曹操仍是不怎么高兴，道：“留疤就不好了。”

郭嘉笑道：“我又不靠脸吃饭。”

反正殡仪馆的妆浓，总遮得过去。

曹操继续吃饭，一面道：“我给你弄点疤克，管用的。”

郭嘉不知道曹操怎么对他破没破相这么执着，他笑道：“有疤就不好看了吗？”

曹操只是道：“不是。”他这样看去，觉得郭嘉还是很好看的。

眼睛很明亮，腰也挺软的。

只不过，那道疤和郭嘉的病好像总提醒着他，让他觉得自己有点亏欠郭嘉的。

曹操道：“总归是我没照顾好你。”

郭嘉愣了一下，他几乎要说“可我并不需要别人照顾”。

但他没说，他有私心，不想把曹操当作“别人”。

郭嘉道：“这样已经很好了。之前还从没有人这样对我。”

曹操一时觉得他在客气，但很快想到，郭嘉说的是真的，毕竟还从没有人给他包过饺子，不管是他的亲人，朋友，还是恋人。

郭嘉说已经够了，但曹操越想，越觉得不够。


	3. 三

出戏（21）  
曹操还是打电话，动用自己有的人脉，想给郭嘉找一位靠谱的心脏科专家。

他的思维很理性，这年头，癌症和艾滋病都不能算绝症了，何况只是先天性心脏病，郭嘉又年轻，一定有办法的。

他一点也没考虑过郭嘉自己是不是想活下去这件事。人都是要奋力求生的，郭嘉更不应该例外。

郭嘉心里漠然，他感激曹操为自己做的努力，也知道自己现在的颓态实在不适合死里逃生的设定，可他就是没有那种对生命的热爱。

他尝试过，但失败了很多次，所以连自己也迷惘了。

他把碗筷放在水槽里，等曹操打完电话，坐到他身边，道：“真的不用了。”

曹操不喜欢听他说这话，有些许烦躁，立时打断他，道：“我乐意。”

郭嘉只好闭嘴，这世上本来就没有什么理由比得过“我乐意”三个字的。

何况，他也真的没法回绝曹操。

曹操见他不说话，又心平气和地继续道：“反正你已经死过一次了，现在这条命是我的。所以我说怎样，那就怎样，我要你活下去，你就得活。”

他说话的语气虽然平和，话却霸道蛮横至极。

郭嘉完全说不过他，只觉得心头一阵阵地狂跳，几乎透不上气。

他的命是曹操的，非但如此，他的心也是。

但是，曹操是他的吗？

郭嘉觉得自己真是想得太多了。他一边因为被曹操全然占据着而冲动地快乐，一边给自己兜头一桶冰水，让自己为这欢乐而羞耻痛苦。

曹操见他呆呆地不说话，不知怎么的，有点不高兴。他问道：“听见没？”

郭嘉才醒过来，点了点头，道：“嗯，我听话。”

他从来都不是一个听话的人，内心执拗到常人在撬开他的心之前就已经累得放弃尝试，将他弃在一旁不理了。但此刻他在曹操面前乖顺地低头，听他的话。

他这样服软，曹操就揉了揉他的头发，重新微笑起来。他想起什么来，觉得必然要给郭嘉加固一下概念，便道：“你要是不听话，我也会不高兴的。”

郭嘉很怕他不高兴，他是记得的，便捏着他的软肋，要他从内心里听从自己的安排。

他不知道的是，只要他想要，郭嘉并不介意把心挖出来，双手捧给他。

郭嘉有点惶恐，立时答应了他，回京后一定去见大夫，配合治疗。

他虽然害怕曹操不高兴，但也知道曹操全是为他好，只觉感动。

他情愿自己的命属于曹操，听凭他处置。

他这样想去，也觉得有点高兴，就向曹操道谢，道：“您对我真好。”

曹操也不怎么理解，郭嘉明明是个这么好的年轻人，居然如此缺爱。

曹操道：“也没什么。其实你也没比阿昂大几岁，我本来应该照顾你一些。”

他没想到郭嘉居然很不喜欢听这句话。

郭嘉皱着眉，沉默片刻，然后把头偏到了一边。

他道：“我又不缺父亲。”

如果曹操是这样想的，那他真的什么都不想要。

人心本来如此，曹操对他如果没这么好，他只要留在他身边也就够了，但现在曹操对他好了，他又开始贪心不足地计较起曹操的本心了。

郭嘉也觉得自己可笑，明明没有可能的事情，曹操的出发点是什么，那又有什么关系呢？

但是，那句话真的梗在他心里，突然让他没法不在意。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(8)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（22）  
郭嘉偏过头去，不说话。如果曹操对他好是这样的情感的话，那他情愿待遇糟糕一点。

曹操不会喜欢他的，他知道。但反正他随时都会死，就让他抱着一点妄想，不要知道得太清楚。

曹操不知道他为什么不高兴。虽然他那句话是有些占郭嘉的便宜，是他一时脱口而出，并没有经过什么考量，但郭嘉一向脾气很好。

他不知道郭嘉的好脾气之下是时时刻刻怕被他抛下的惶恐，患得患失，没有半点安全感。

空气一时有点尴尬，然后曹操的手机响了。

他走开去窗边接电话，然后又走回来，捂着电话让郭嘉订两张明天回北京的机票，后天或大后天再飞回来。

郭嘉没抢到机票，倒是高铁的商务座空着，曹操点点头，他就买了。

曹操挂了电话，坐到他身边，道：“三年前我拍了一部剧，广电无论如何都不放。刚才剧组来电话，说终于过审，要播出了。”

郭嘉想了起来，曹操的确有这么一部历史剧，可能是因为原著就有借古讽今的调子，也可能是虽然无心却实在过于贴近现实，一直神龙见首不见尾。

曹操道：“回去录一个节目，再回来。我跟导演打个招呼，这边的戏并不紧。”

郭嘉感觉到他还是挺喜欢那部戏的，虽然审了三年，这剧注定不会火，也分不到什么钱。

郭嘉笑道：“要是能拿到带子，我还挺想看看的。”

他说了这话后，曹操就盯着他看。过了一会儿，曹操才道：“志才先前说挺想看的。剧本还是她推给我的。”

他顿了一顿，又道：“正好，如果那位心脏科专家有空，让他瞧瞧你。”

郭嘉胸口闷闷的。他想自己是不是有点自私，他对生活并无热情，但曹操却是希望他活下去的。

他已经失去戏志才，如果再失去自己，会很难过吧？

虽然人都有自愈能力，也许曹操要不了多久就会好起来，但此刻，郭嘉还是非常不忍心，又有些自责。

他想，他还存在于此，所作的每一次呼吸，吐露的每一句话语，那都是因为曹操啊。

曹昂和曹丕不在家。之前曹丕就闹着说高考完了要去西藏，曹昂答应了，也说话算话，这就带他走了。

郭嘉在衣帽间里给曹操找衣服，刚抱了几件出来，看见曹操瘫在床头，套了件短袖衬衣。

郭嘉道：“能不能把短袖衬衣这种反人道的东西给扔出去？长袖衬衣卷起来和短袖衬衣真的不是一个东西。”

曹操给他认真的样子逗笑了，想想自己可能是有点直男审美。他笑眯眯地道：“行，你弯听你的。”

郭嘉的脸刷地红了，曹操本来没在意，从他手里抽了一件衬衫，把自己身上那件脱了，随手扔进洗衣筐，要穿的时候才发现郭嘉的耳根和脖颈都是红的。

郭嘉偏开头根本不看他，所以他也只看得见红了的耳朵和脖子。但这么看去，他反而在想象中描绘出郭嘉脸红的样子，觉得真有点赏心悦目。

曹操几乎要脱口而出，将刚才那句话改成“你好看，你说了算”，郭嘉已经匆匆又走回衣帽间去了。

曹操笑了笑，自己换好衣服，郭嘉就又挑了几条领带出来。

曹操顺手去抽那根蓝色的，不想郭嘉却下意识地一收手，攥住了。

曹操疑惑地看着他，笑着问道：“你挑的，嫌不好看？”

郭嘉脸颊还有点红，但也没有松手。他道：“我没见过这条领带。”

曹操的衣柜里有什么，他一清二楚。

曹操想了一下，笑道：“嗯，是李环送的。”

郭嘉怔了一下，手一松，领带就被他抽走了。曹操背过身，对着镜子挂上，正要打的时候，看见镜子里的郭嘉。

其实郭嘉也没有怎么样，只是看起来有点失落而已。

曹操想了想，又把领带抽了下来，窝成一团，也扔到洗衣筐里，打定主意不再要了。

他回身看郭嘉，道：“我不喜欢那个。再帮我挑一条？”

郭嘉帮他打领带，比他自己打还要妥帖一些。曹操看他的样子，觉得实在有点可爱，便跟他道：“放心，不会给你添麻烦的。她岁数太小了些，我并不喜欢。”

郭嘉一时也不知道心里是喜是悲，曹操说他不喜欢年纪小的。

不对，他在意这些干什么？

不管是喜是悲，郭嘉都是被冲昏了头，才会脱口而出：“可是，男人不都喜欢年纪小的吗？”

曹操笑了，悠闲地道：“那她年纪也太小了些。我觉得比我小十五岁就是极限了吧？”

郭嘉快速松开了手，他确信曹操就是刚好开了个玩笑。他应该不知道自己比他小十五岁。

郭嘉想起了什么，道：“你等等。”

他去客厅拿自己的袋子，从里面拿出一只LV的小盒子，没注意到曹操已经走到他身后了。

他还是把盒子给了曹操，里面是一只新款的黑曜石色男式手包，现在火得不行。

他单纯觉得很配曹操，但一直没想好怎么拿出来，现在塞到曹操手里了，突然后悔自己的冲动。

怎么也应该是一个好点的场合——

郭嘉懊悔不已，及至看见曹操的笑，就更受不了，外强中干地呛声道：“不要还给我。”

曹操觉得他这样好看，比手包好看多了，遂笑道：“要，怎么舍得不要。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(137)评论(6)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（23）  
曹操倒是完全没有推辞，一点都不见外地收下了郭嘉的礼物。

因为他表现得很自然，很妥帖，也就缓解郭嘉的那种不安和有点幼稚的懊悔。

郭嘉觉得自己唐突和冲动，但曹操并不在意，他的不在意其实是他给的温柔和包容。

郭嘉心里叹了口气，觉得简直没法拒绝喜欢他。

曹操倒是很快把衣服穿戴好，把车钥匙塞给郭嘉，道：“走吧。”

郭嘉看了看表，道：“不是晚上录么？还早。”

曹操笑道：“去八宝山交一下管理费。顺便让志才劝劝你。”

郭嘉笑了，他向来没什么忌讳。他拿了钥匙出门等曹操，看见他拎着那只手包，将各样卡片和现金连同手机一起放进去，这就开始用了。

郭嘉觉得还是挺高兴的，如果曹操天天都拿着用，不要弄丢了，他就很满足。

郭嘉去停车，曹操去交管理费，然后他们沿着墓道走，找戏志才的墓。

曹操有点记不清了，郭嘉倒是记得清白，找到了，把花束放下，在墓碑前倒了三杯酒。

郭嘉道：“老戏，我就是顺路来看看，也没什么事，我过得挺好的。”

曹操瞧了他一眼，道：“这也算挺好的？”

明明差点就去见戏志才了，这会儿还嘴硬。

郭嘉继续嘴硬，道：“你小点声，我这不是怕老戏晚上给我托梦吗？”

曹操觉得他这强行挽尊的样子还挺好玩的，笑得眼睛眯起来，却不说话。

郭嘉有点受不了被他这么看，站起身要走到台阶上，然而他刚才蹲得久了，一站起来头晕，加上墓地的坡度也大，一下没踩稳，眼看要摔到下面的大理石墓碑上去。

曹操及时拉了他一把，把他稳稳当当地又抄回自己臂弯里，完全不顾还心有余悸的郭嘉，取笑他道：“这下好了，你惊扰人家魂魄，当心晚上遭托梦。”

郭嘉气还没喘匀，已经耐不住反驳道：“我又不姓温，也没有烧犀角。”

曹操只是笑，也不真的跟他计较，拉着他走出去，却不下台阶，而是朝另一边的墓区走去。

郭嘉有些奇怪，曹操已经道：“刘珺，心脏复苏是她教我的。”

郭嘉反应过来，道：“那我还真是要跟她致谢。”

他在旧相册上见过刘珺的照片，是气质非常温婉的年轻女子。

他向墓碑鞠躬，放了花，跟她道谢。

曹操也不说话，过了一会儿，看郭嘉做完这些，拍拍他的肩，示意他该走了。

他们并肩坐在墓园的长椅上，背后是柏树遮阴，一旁还有野葡萄藤，幽静异常。郭嘉觉得倒是很适合来读读书。

曹操道：“其实我让你见见她，还有个原因。”

郭嘉望着他，等他说下去。

曹操道：“那时候阿昂才两岁，她在手术的时候被感染，病了。那时候我才知道其实自己特别穷，穷得经受不起一场病。然后，机缘凑巧，在正式的工作之外，有人给了我一份来北京的活儿。之前不懂事，错失好几次机会，那时候却觉得，这是份救命钱。”

郭嘉静静地听着，知道不应该打断他，但并不知道曹操为什么突然说起这些旧事。

曹操继续道：“没想到那次机会让我混出了一点体制外的小名气，也有更多的戏找我，赚得虽然不很多，但勉强能够维持她的治疗和养活阿昂。但是也因为这个，我被开除了。其实我觉得没什么，但这事可能把她给压垮了——我一直没时间陪她，只觉得要她好好治疗就够了。那样大概一年之后吧，我被开除了，她也死了。”

郭嘉一时不知道该作何反应。他内心茫然得很，手指在曹操手背上轻轻划过，却不敢有更深的触碰。

他低声道：“老曹，你听我说，这不能怪你——”

曹操笑了笑，道：“她是自杀的。她是护士，做得很小心，就像治疗时过敏而死一样。”

郭嘉一时觉得有点冷，他不由自主地打了个寒战。

他沉默片刻，才问道：“为什么要跟我说这些？”

曹操道：“她很会替人考虑，用这种办法死掉，既不会成为我的拖累，又不会影响我的声誉，而且可以确保我以后也一定不会忘了她。但她没有考虑我到底喜不喜欢。”

郭嘉没想到自己被他看得这么透。曹操经历过一次，现在他对郭嘉的心态了如指掌。

郭嘉不知道自己为什么还要问下去。

他小心翼翼地道：“如果……如果我……”

他手上一疼，被曹操攥得生疼。但他忍了下去，没有要他松开。

曹操不看他，看一旁的野葡萄藤。

他道：“我不喜欢，也不会高兴。我会很难过，很痛苦，大概再过十年，二十年，也没法摆脱这种情绪。”

郭嘉心跳得厉害，觉得难受起来。他下意识地抽回自己的手，去翻自己身上的药瓶。

曹操回身照看他，把水瓶拧开给他，但郭嘉已经咽了下去，摇摇头，靠在椅背上，渐渐地平复呼吸。

曹操看他没事，才松了一口气，让他安安静静地休息一会。

但郭嘉并没有等心跳完全恢复正常，就已经急切地开口。

“对不起，”他道，“我会改的……我不走。”

曹操不想他死，他就不死。曹操要他活着，他就为他活着。

这道理本来就很简单。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(141)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（24）  
曹操看着他，似乎要看穿他说的是不是真心话，但郭嘉害怕被他这样看，觉得自己心底所有见不得光的秘密在他这样的目光面前都无所遁形。

他喜欢曹操，所以不想让他知道。

曹操也没说什么，曹昂打电话过来跟他报平安，就岔开了这个话题。

等他接完电话，郭嘉晃了晃钥匙，道：“差不多了，走吧。”

郭嘉抬头看了一眼这个造价昂贵闹过火灾的裤衩大楼，觉得丑是真丑，看多少遍都辣眼睛。

曹操知道他想什么，笑着拍拍他的肩，道：“快走吧，这么喜欢穿裆风？”

郭嘉只是笑，被他拉走了，去等电梯。在电梯门口正好碰到两个同样来录这个节目的演员，郭嘉认识，但没见过。

曹操笑着跟他们问候，又主动把郭嘉介绍给他们。正说着，电梯来了。

一个身形高大眉目英俊的男人出来了，他先走，别人才能看到他身边还有一个穿着紫色西装的男人。

他看了一眼曹操，曹操也看了一眼他，他们的目光对视了大概一秒钟，然后对方收回视线，继续跟那个高个男人说着话，路过曹操。

但曹操却回头多看了一眼，然后才上了电梯。

郭嘉认出来那个高个子是吕布，身边的那个男人应该是他的经纪人。如果是的话，那么就是陈宫。

可能没什么人知道，陈宫短暂地做过曹操的经纪人，但很快他们就闹崩了，分开了。

郭嘉知道。他也觉得自己知道得实在有点多，所以他永远都不说。

他想，曹操实在不必和陈宫如此淡漠。这么多年了，既然认识，此刻作个点头之交也好。然而他们将彼此彻底当作陌生人，也实在很奇怪。

尤其是陈宫都走了，曹操还回头去看他。郭嘉心思细，这么想着，总觉得很难不在意。

可他又有什么资格在意呢？郭嘉想到这一点，就更难受了。

节目录制得很顺利，回答问题的时候曹操特意提到了戏志才，说起和这部戏的渊源。郭嘉就在台底下听着，手机在口袋里时不时晃一下，都是邮箱里满满当当的工作邮件，他也没有拿出来看一眼。

他其实困得有点撑不住，但知道镜头一不小心就会录进去一些奇奇怪怪的场面，所以依然自控着，直到结束。

节目录完天也黑了，曹操往后台一闪就不见了，郭嘉想了想，撇开一众等电梯的观众，推开一旁的消防通道进了楼梯。

曹操果然给他发了条微信，让他来楼梯这里，郭嘉笑了笑，站在楼梯上往下看了一眼，吹了声口哨。

曹操抬头看他，眯起眼，笑了，勾了勾手指，让他下来。

他们避开了人潮，也没有急着去停车场取车。郭嘉全然安心地跟着他走，只是不时往周边看看，警惕可能突然出现的记者。

曹操觉得他也过于敬业，笑着拍拍他的手背，道：“别看了。真让他们拍几张照片，还说明我没过气呢。”

郭嘉笑道：“有这个觉悟，刚才跑那么快？”

曹操认真地道：“那个聚光灯真热。我想吃冻酸奶，嗯，到了。”

郭嘉哭笑不得，觉得这样的曹操真有点幼稚。

曹操带他来的店还不错，俩人窝在角落里吃。他们俩一时都没有说话，郭嘉有一下没一下地捣着酸奶，安静下来，又想起陈宫来。

他直觉准得很，想象力又强，几乎已经编出了一出爱恨交织的狗血大戏。

曹操看他呆呆的样子有点好玩，但还没说什么，手机就收了条微信。

是刚才剧组的人，发的是语音，他顺手就点开了。无非是说大家要不要晚上聚一聚，对了正巧吕布在也约他好不好。

曹操回了一条，说不了，回家陪儿子们。

他随便扯了个谎，不怎么喜欢这种夜店聚会，更不喜欢看见陈宫。

郭嘉没说话，看起来情绪不是很高。曹操问他：“怎么了？”

郭嘉摇摇头，道：“没什么。”为了证明这句话他还笑了一笑，以为可以蒙混过关。

曹操盯着他，问道：“你是不是不高兴？”

郭嘉没说话，算是默认。

曹操又想了一下，问道：“是因为陈宫？”

郭嘉难以置信地抬头看他，然后无力地摆了摆手，嘴硬地道：“不是，没有。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(117)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（25）  
郭嘉无论如何不肯承认，他也不管曹操正看着他笑，低头看了一眼手表，道：“不早了，你不走我要走了。”

他急急忙忙地起身，曹操不慌不忙地随他起来，一把牵住他手腕，笑道：“我不放心，不准走。”

他是想起来郭嘉不在他视线范围内的时候总出事，郭嘉脸红了一红，毫无反抗的余地，困窘至极，道：“我总是要走的。”

曹操把他拿捏得死死的，拎着外套起来，牵着他往外走，道：“那也要跟我一起走。”

郭嘉自己问心有愧，开不得口，又不舍得挣脱，虽然离他远远的，又别扭地被他拖着。

曹操不回头，倒是笑了，道：“你怎么跟个小姑娘似的。”

这话一出，他就感到郭嘉的手在拼命挣扎。还好他早就料到了，先加大了力度，让郭嘉挣不开。

他耐心而胸有成竹地跟郭嘉讲道理：“别闹，一会儿弄丢了你，可怎么办。”

郭嘉几乎下意识要回一句“丢就丢了，你再找好的去”，但又硬生生咽了回去，憋得自己难受。

他有私心，小气，舍不得，放不开，不愿把曹操让出去。

曹操这会儿倒不急着回家了，牵着郭嘉在天阶底下转。郭嘉还是怕他让人认出来，把棒球帽给他戴上，曹操不在意这个，调侃了一句这都能认出来那得是多真爱，就突然被几个影迷给围堵了。

郭嘉无奈，不动声色地把他往后挡了挡，看他给人签名，并准备好随时拉他走。当影迷要求合影的时候，他就使劲把往边上怼了一下，笑着应付了一句，免得招来更多的人。影迷倒没什么，被娱记缠上一时半会就走不了了。

但曹操比他还快，一把拉过他，转身就跑。

郭嘉满脑子都是空白的，不知道曹操这样跑了是个什么意思。但在想清楚之前，他的身体已经不由自主地跟着曹操跑了。

什么也不想，只有风的声音，只要随着他去就好。

他们像逃避追杀一样地下了停车场，把车子开出来，开出好远，两个人都还在笑。

曹操很怕郭嘉会再度受伤，尤其是知道他并没有看上去的那么健康之后，只是他不说。而郭嘉知道，但他也没有说，只是很高兴。

郭嘉把车停在了楼下，曹操跟他道：“明天还要一起走，跟我上来吧。”

郭嘉犹豫了一下，曹操道：“来吧。熊孩子们都不在。”

郭嘉笑了笑，跟他上楼了。

进门的时候曹操突然问了一句：“想知道陈宫的事儿吗？”

郭嘉本来快要把这茬儿压下去了，现在被他一撩拨，又心痒难耐。

他实在想知道，关于曹操的事情，他想知道很多。

其实曹操的故事也并不很复杂。他跟陈宫一拍即合，找他作经纪人，效果还挺不错的。

然而他没想到陈宫会喜欢他，后来他发现了，但那时候他已经决定跟阿卞交往，全然不作其他考虑。

可陈宫是个很情绪化的人，而那时曹操的事业不能有什么波折，所以他既不接受，也不回绝。

最后这人设当然崩了。陈宫坚信自己是被耍了，毅然决然地离开了他，而曹操倒也不觉得自己无辜就是了。只是幸亏他们都不是揭对方老底的人，彼此老死不相往来，便算是最好结局。

郭嘉呆呆的，一时没有说话。曹操倒看得开，问他：“怎么了？是不是心里骂我是个王八蛋？”

郭嘉反应过来，道：“我就是想，要是把这个料捅出去，我能抽多少钱。”

曹操笑出了声，倒一点不觉得郭嘉会捅出去。这陈年旧事说出来，他心里倒是轻松了不少。

而郭嘉又是绝对可以相信的，他什么都不怕。

只是他轻松了，郭嘉心里却很不对路子。他可以确信，曹操现在已经完全不需要骗他了，但也永远不可能是他的。

郭嘉道：“反正我脑子不太好使，已经忘了。”

曹操又笑了，他道：“其实我也忘了。要来点鸡尾酒吗？”

郭嘉点点头，觉得自己迫切地需要喝一杯。

曹操去料理台上调酒，郭嘉说了一句什么，他没听清。

他问道：“刚才说什么？”

郭嘉心跳得厉害，但还是重复了一遍：“我说，你不喜欢年纪小的，真巧，我也不喜欢年纪大的。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(136)评论(8)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（26）  
曹操问郭嘉想喝什么，郭嘉说长岛冰茶，曹操笑他：“喝酒够烈的啊。”

郭嘉懒洋洋地往沙发上一靠，道：“很久没喝了，真想。”

“明明上个月还喝过，”曹操给他调酒，一边取笑他道，“还喝得那么猛，一下就懵了。”

郭嘉记得那回，在Vegas，李环拽着曹操去那间最大的club。美帝的酒吧严格，不仅要看ID，还有专门的dress code，郭嘉就给曹操挑了黑色的衬衫和长裤，还坚持把他的袖子挽了起来。

Vegas是不夜城，酒吧里的人太多，一进去郭嘉就跟他们失散了。他开始坐在场边，想给曹操打电话，但里面人声鼎沸，曹操怎么可能听得见。更何况，他可未必会想找郭嘉。

郭嘉在场边连干了三杯不加水的伏特加才有勇气下场，在人群里有种自己又被扔下了的感觉，急切却又不知所措。

最后曹操当然找到他了，只不过他当然也陪着李环在里面闹了好一会儿。他们在一旁说笑，郭嘉默不作声喝着杯子里的长岛冰茶，直到曹操发现他，抬手上来阻拦他。

曹操硬是把他的杯子按下去，跟他说：“长岛冰茶不能喝这么猛。”但是他都听不真切了，后来连怎么回的酒店都记不太清楚了。

现在曹操突然提起来，郭嘉还有点恍惚，转眼间曹操已经把酒递给他，道：“慢点喝。”他说着，又转身回去给他调了一杯。

郭嘉咬着吸管不知不觉就喝干了，他酒量不差，而且觉得长岛冰茶应该这么喝。

曹操一转头的工夫见他酒杯都干了，皱着眉道：“我不是说别喝这么快？”

郭嘉摇摇头，笑着跟他讨饶道：“渴了。”

郭嘉平时不这样，曹操怀疑他喝太快，有点上头了。但郭嘉已经抬手跟他要他手里那杯螺丝起子。

曹操给他亮晶晶的眼神看得有点心软，心一软杯子也没拿稳，就到了他手里。

曹操只好坐到他身边，按住他手背，道：“慢慢喝。”

郭嘉这次喝得比刚才慢了一点，但也够快的。他想起那天的事情，心里堵得很，没力气控制喝酒的速度了。

曹操道：“我问你点事儿。”

他转头看见郭嘉咬着玻璃杯的沿儿在发呆，心说完了，这还是喝多了。酒掺着喝，又喝得快，最容易上头了。

但郭嘉很快地嗯了一声，彰显他还没醉。

曹操问道：“你说你不喜欢陈群，是真的？”

郭嘉点了点头，愣了两秒，才突然有点奇怪曹操为什么会这么问。

曹操道：“要是我可以帮你把他弄回来——”

郭嘉不再咬杯子了，他道：“我不要。”

他说得冷静，又有些无情，不像醉中。

曹操想帮他找些什么能让他维系生命的理由，但不想他拒绝得如此果断。

他这样看去，郭嘉的侧面显得漂亮而没有生气，但如果他转过头来，用眼睛看着自己，那双眼就会突然明亮起来，并且带着温柔的笑意。

郭嘉确实有些头晕，对自己的身体反应有点失控，他试图站起身，却又腿一软，失去了平衡，跌坐回沙发上。

曹操接了他一把，问道：“怎么了，难受吗？”

郭嘉眯着眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头，道：“困了，我想睡了。”

他这么说着，竟然真的要睡过去了。

曹操晃了晃他，道：“醒醒，别在客厅睡。”

郭嘉酒劲上来，困得没力气抬头，在他肩上蹭了蹭表示自己在听，却没法回应。

曹操看着自己肩头被他蹭皱了的一小块布料，心里突然有一种奇怪的感觉。

他轻声问道：“郭嘉，你……是不是喜欢我？”

他觉得有些唐突和冒失，所以当他没有得到回答而转头去看郭嘉，发现他已经睡着了的时候，觉得心里松了一口气。

因为他也不知道怎么面对那个问题出来后可能发生的任何场面。

郭嘉也是。

而装睡比较容易，就当他什么都没听见好了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(3)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（27）  
喜欢曹操么？当然喜欢，郭嘉喜欢他的情绪在某种意义上几乎可称狂热，不介意为他做任何事情，付出任何代价，只是一心一意地喜欢着他。

但从另一个角度来说他却理性得有些无情，他不要曹操接受，甚至不要他知道。就算死了，他也一定带着这个秘密独自下葬。

他喜欢他，所以不能让他知道。这对郭嘉来说是符合逻辑的。

他不要曹操感到为难，不要他费尽心思回绝自己，甚至不能想象那种尴尬可怕的场面。他不要曹操的生活被改变，因为他心里的那份感情只会给曹操留下非常不好的回忆。

郭嘉觉得只要这样留在他身边，悄悄地喜欢他一点就好了。

所以他真的没想到曹操会问出来，哪怕他觉得曹操只是随口开了个玩笑。

但他也没法面对。

他在装睡，心里恨不能死遁。

但是曹操晃了他一会儿，让他觉得不醒实在太奇怪了。

他没有死掉，只觉得满心的失望。

郭嘉揉了揉眼睛，一脸迷惘地看了一下曹操。他的眼睛很亮，喝了酒，显得湿漉漉的。

曹操不自觉就把声音放软了一些，哄他道：“去床上睡，来，我扶你去。”

他认定郭嘉是喝醉了的，郭嘉就不得不接他的手，靠在他肩上。

他也确实觉得头里有点晕，想起那天的事，越想越委屈。

完了，他还真是喝多了。

曹操感觉到他抓住自己的手突然紧了一紧，关切地问道：“怎么了，难受吗？”

郭嘉摇了摇头，他有点赌气地道：“你去问她呀。”

曹操一时没有听懂，但也就一两秒，他就懂了。

他道：“我偏要问你。”

郭嘉就真的不敢接话了，怕了。他觉得酒有点上头，容易说错话。

曹操也怕他继续闹，一会儿酒劲更厉害，跟他道：“难受就躺一会儿，别说话。”

郭嘉张了张嘴，看起来想说话，但因为他又硬生生忍回去。

郭嘉迷迷糊糊地在软绵绵的床上躺了一会儿，困意上来，几乎要睡着，曹操又回来，坐在床边。

郭嘉一时睡意全无，他挡住眼睛，喝了酒的嗓子反而软糯糯的，小声问道：“你……干嘛？”

曹操睡衣都换好了，没想到他醒了，然而依旧理直气壮地道：“睡觉。”

郭嘉这才意识到自己好像被扔在曹操的床上睡了一觉。

他还在懵逼，曹操已经把灯关了，屋子里陷入了一片黑暗。

曹操道：“你身体不好，我得陪着，万一猝死了呢。”

郭嘉的声音有点结巴了，他道：“可……可是……可是我不……”

曹操道：“这比医院的床宽多了。”

郭嘉还想说什么，曹操已经斩钉截铁地下了命令：“安静，睡觉。”

于是郭嘉的声音戛然而止。

不管怎么闹，曹操的话他还是听的。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(128)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（28）  
郭嘉根本就没睡好。

他甚至想去知乎发个问题“跟暗恋对象同床共枕但什么也没发生是种什么体验”。

他听曹操的呼吸，感受着他的体温，一动也不敢动。他有些恐慌于可能会发生的事情，毕竟他还毫无经验，但当什么都没有发生的时候，他又失望和挫败得难以入睡。

曹操内心坦然，入睡很快，他却不行，全因为心虚。

郭嘉还是决定不发了，这种问题发出来他算是彻底颜面扫地了。

他终究是太累了，在反复入睡失败两三个小时后才浅浅睡去。

因为睡着得晚，所以他难得起得晚。郭嘉醒的时候，曹操已经起了。

郭嘉看表已经中午了，爬起来洗了脸，换了衣服，推开卧室门，看见曹操正在客厅等他。

其实也不错，一醒来就能看见曹操。郭嘉心里那点纠结就彻底烟消云散了。

他得不到很多，所以有一点点就能满足。

曹操给他一杯水，道：“早。宿醉都口渴，你先喝了，我们出去吃饭。”

水是温热的，郭嘉接过来慢慢喝，一面打开手机看一眼新闻。

他差点把杯子打了，曹操很没良心地笑了起来。

“我也是今天才知道的，”曹操笑眯眯地道，“原来你喜欢我。”

郭嘉脸上一红，外强中干地道：“没有！”

他同时把手机扔在了茶几上，近乎焦虑地道：“都怪你……现在可怎么办呢？”

手机无辜地躺在那里，“曹操称对李环无感，与经纪人牵手举止暧昧”的字样闪亮亮的，郭嘉一跺脚，又拿回来给关掉。

曹操一直在他身后毫无良心地笑，觉得这事情挺好玩的。

之前他参加了一个电影的宣传，结果有不长眼的记者一定要在最后追着他问和李环的绯闻问题。

曹操脾气不是特别好，他当时站住了，慢悠悠地道：“我倒觉得这种传闻没什么，但你能对一个年轻女孩儿保持该有的尊重不要乱说乱写吗？你这样是不会有女朋友的。”

他说完掉脸就走，郭嘉在他身后对着上来的记者说了一句“确实没有这回事，有的话我们会公布——”

曹操嫌他太慢，没跟上来，也不回头，一伸手就众目睽睽之下把郭嘉拽走了。

郭嘉当时就觉得不好，果然现在就有人拿这个做文章了。

曹操笑得出来是因为他问心无愧。这么一想郭嘉更难受了。

曹操笑够了，才慢慢地道：“无非是本初那边做的新闻。不管它，能帮我免多少绯闻呢。”

郭嘉皱着眉，红着脸，道：“你说得轻巧。”

曹操笑道：“天又不会塌。再说现在不是挺流行卖腐吗？”

郭嘉白了他一眼，慢慢地道：“那只是卖。如果是真的，在这圈就待不下去了。”

曹操看他仍是忧心忡忡的样子，忍不住就揉了揉他的头，笑道：“别想了。走吧，中午想吃什么？”

郭嘉没回答，他就伸手去拉郭嘉的手，也被他往后一缩。

曹操坚持又拉了一下，还是拉住了。郭嘉低头瞟了一眼，道：“以后别这样。”

曹操看了看，倒不觉得哪里不对，满不在乎地道：“我乐意就行。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(129)评论(6)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（29）  
午餐他们商议了半天，才定下来去吃某一家名店的牛扒。曹操认为这也算是对郭嘉终于答应去检验身体的一项奖励。

而郭嘉对此很不以为然，他道：“怎么跟哄孩子似的……”

他没那么幼稚，早过了要靠糖块被哄去打针的年纪。

曹操不以为意，只是笑着摸摸他的头，就要往外走，郭嘉连忙拿起帽子给他，道：“挡一挡好吗？”

曹操一边戴帽子一边笑着道：“我怎么想起小李躲狗仔时的样子呢。”

郭嘉开他玩笑：“等你有那么多表情包再说吧。”

结果他们并没有进去，因为曹操在餐厅门口遇见了一个人。

郭嘉这边看过去，是一位和曹操年纪相仿，漂亮优雅的女士，正在跟着服务生走进餐厅。

曹操本来在跟郭嘉说笑，但这位女士惊鸿一瞥之后，他的笑容就僵在了脸上。

这种微妙的变化郭嘉还是能感受到，他关心曹操的一切，只要对方愿意告诉他。

曹操仍是看着餐厅里的方向，虽然从这个角度根本看不见那位女士。

他道：“抱歉，我们换一家吧。”

郭嘉一直很喜欢他说“我们”，对此毫无抵抗力。

他本身对曹操也就毫无抵抗力。

曹操说的换一家，是在停车场把车开了出来，行驶了七八公里后，换了一家俄国菜。

虽然郭嘉觉得偶尔换换口味，来点罐焖牛肉红菜汤也不是不好，而且这里很幽静，但曹操一言不发就很奇怪了。

曹操把刘珺早逝的真相都告诉他了，可见对郭嘉的信任，郭嘉也很感念和珍惜这种信任。

所以现在落差有点大。他也知道曹操实在没什么义务事事都告诉他，这不过他一点得寸进尺的私心罢了。

但私心毕竟就是私心，人之常情，他控制不住，看菜单的时候也恍惚。

曹操叹了口气，点完自己的，把他手里的菜单抽了过来，看也不看，告诉服务生：“他要首都沙拉，奶油烤杂拌，牛尾汤，栗子蛋糕。”

郭嘉抬头看了他一眼，虽然不想表现出什么闷闷不乐的样子，勉强笑了笑，解释道：“没睡好。”

这倒是实话，跟曹操呆在一床上，怎么可能睡得好。

不管发生了还是没发生都不可能吧。

曹操压根没理会他的解释，只是道：“青梅竹马，前女友。”

郭嘉“啊？”了一声，然后立刻反应过来，咬着水杯沿强作淡定，道：“跟我有什么关系？”

曹操看他那样，笑了，不说话，就觉得逗他挺好玩的。

郭嘉给他笑得有点发毛，皱着眉道：“前女友真多。”

曹操笑够了，才道：“阿丁脾气大，我怕挨她揍。二十年没见了，见到还是怕。”

郭嘉假装漠不关心地嗯了一声，心里翻江倒海的难受。

曹操笑道：“怎么了，心里是不是说‘这老男人烂桃花也太多了吧’？”

郭嘉更不敢看他的眼睛了，曹操居然会读心术，要了命了。

岂止是要命，他觉得自己的魂都被勾走了。

还好这个时候沙拉上了，把这个话题遮了过去。

搅和着自己的沙拉，曹操突然道：“这月30号有什么安排没有？”

郭嘉拿手机翻了翻行程，道：“白天有个采访，晚上没事。”

曹操道：“那帮我买两张崔健演唱会的票。”

郭嘉“诶”了一声，曹操道：“那可是我的青春啊。”

郭嘉无奈地笑了笑，拿手机给他订票，曹操问他：“听老崔吗？”

郭嘉低头道：“嗯，听过一些。”

曹操道：“最喜欢那首？”

郭嘉买好了票，想了想，道：“还是《一无所有》吧。你呢？”

曹操笑了，没直接说歌名，而是低声哼唱了一句，居然还有三分神韵。

他看着郭嘉的眼睛唱了出来。

“假如你已经爱上了我/就请你吻我的嘴”

明明是一句现成的歌词，郭嘉却在有点昏暗的灯光下莫名其妙地红了脸。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(133)评论(11)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（30）  
郭嘉觉得脸烫得要命，可能并没有那么明显，但他忍不了，觉得心里难受得很。

他不知道曹操是什么意思，可能他是无心的，也可能他知道了，在取笑他过于自作多情。

虽然郭嘉觉得曹操不是那种刻薄高傲的人，但他把人看得太重，难免患得患失起来。

他难免觉得自己就像在艾斯黛拉面前的皮普，虽然曹操实在要温柔许多。

但那也不行，他受不了被看穿的感觉，曹操太特别了，他害怕，又喜欢。

曹操也在印证自己的想法，他觉得逗逗郭嘉挺有趣的，想关心他，但又没有仔细想这样下去后果可能是什么。

他也想知道，但并不急在一时，他经历的多数事情都不是能够按部就班来的。

曹操手机响了，他接了电话，郭嘉趁机低头去喝红菜汤，想把脸红逼回去。

他心里闹腾得难受，还是翻出来一颗药。虽然这样好像有点丢人，但比心脏病发作一头扎在汤里好看许多。

曹操看见他这样，就挂掉了电话，把水杯推给他。郭嘉心跳得更厉害，也不敢看他，就着水把药吞了，神色终于舒缓起来。

曹操关切地问道：“没事吧？还难受吗？要不要去医院？”

他反应也有些过，可能这辈子都没法忘记郭嘉差点死在自己怀里的教训。

郭嘉笑了笑，他道：“没事。”

反正，他习惯了，就是没事。

曹操感觉出来了，他有点不高兴，皱了皱眉毛，语气微妙地道：“你的命可是我救的。你不要它，我还要呢。”

郭嘉有点诧异地看了看他，然后笑了，轻松地道：“你要的话，这条命就给你。”

他是说真的，只不过差点连自己都以为自己在开玩笑。

他不愿意让别人知道他对有些事情其实也很认真。

但曹操还是感觉到了。

他想，郭嘉的命放在他这里，至少不会丢。

所以曹操并没有拒绝，他收下了。

主菜上了，曹操一边切牛肉，一边跟他聊天：“刚才元让打电话，说阿丁从北欧回来，要聚聚，问我去不去。”

郭嘉“哦”了一声，想了想，觉得曹操眼光不错运气也不错，不管前女友，前妻，还是绯闻女友，反正都挺漂亮也都挺个性的。

曹操继续道：“他还说，要不我趁机跟阿丁复合算了。”

郭嘉干脆没有回答，低头搅和主菜，根本看不清那是什么，觉得嘴里发苦。但是又跟他有什么关系呢？

曹操追问道：“我去不去呢？”

郭嘉被逼得逃不过，有些控制不住，把叉子扔在了罐子里，抬头冲着曹操道：“我的意见很重要吗？”

他立刻就后悔自己的失态，又低头拿起叉子，继续沉默下去。

曹操没听过他这种忽然就沙哑了的嗓音。平时郭嘉说话音色偏低，清晰，控制得不急不缓，他根本都忘了郭嘉曾经因为一场病，毁掉了原本能唱歌剧的嗓音。

郭嘉一定做过很多努力，才把声音重新控制在这个低而清晰的状态的，但刚才他突然失控了一瞬间。

郭嘉是真的有点无法忍受，他几乎要以为曹操在戏耍他。但下一秒他就反应过来，其实不是，曹操只不过是过于笔直了而已。

从头到尾都是他一个人的脑内剧场罢了。

所以他不说话了，他说什么也都没用。

过了好一会儿，曹操问道：“你不想我去是吗？”

郭嘉紧紧闭着嘴，怕自己又说出什么奇怪的话来，不肯回答。

但这时候曹操忽然又道：“你可以说。说了，我就听你的。”

郭嘉刚建立起来的决心突然就被他釜底抽薪了，溃不成军。

郭嘉道：“不想。别去。”

曹操看着他，似乎想计算出来这几个字用了他多大力气，但郭嘉神色如常，他看不出来。

曹操道：“好，不去。”


	4. 四

曹郭】出戏（31）  
郭嘉心跳得厉害，觉得怎么也没法用正常的语调说话，所以紧紧闭着嘴，无论如何不敢开口，不敢回应了。

他很怕被看穿，虽然一早就清楚自己一厢情愿自作多情，但如果被对方发觉又是另一回事了。

可他真的要装不下去了，表演课也没教过这样的镜头，他不会。

也就在这个时候，他恍惚听见曹操又说了一句话。

曹操道：“嗯，我听你的。”

他的语气出奇的温柔，郭嘉差点都要误会了。

因为说真的，还没人对他这么好过呢。

郭嘉没说话，脸上燥热得不行，心跳也有点厉害，不能抬头正常地看曹操，也没有心思吃饭。他最后道：“我出去透个气。”

在曹操问出“要不要陪你”的时候他已经说了“不用”，然后起身落荒而逃。

反正他狼狈的事情也多，不差这一件。

郭嘉也不敢走远，就在门店外面静静站了一会儿，才把这口气缓上来，试了试脸的温度。

他被撩得心动，又要强行压回去，实在难受。

他感觉好一点儿了，回身，就看见坐在窗边的曹操正举着一盘甜点，隔着玻璃向他温和地笑了笑，另一只手抬起，对他勾了勾手指。

郭嘉觉得再被这么勾几下他真会死，这是绝症。

相思不是心脏病，比心脏病更要命。

曹操约的时间是下午，郭嘉答应跟他去见医生，也没打算反悔。

郭嘉开车，他开车的时候话就不多，很注意驾驶安全。

很多时候人的驾驶行为完全取决于他的副驾驶座是谁。

曹操习惯了，也不招他，只是偶尔瞟他一眼，见他目不斜视，也就罢了。

郭嘉认认真真的样子倒是不难看，甚至还有些好看。

所以曹操就注意到他右眉上那一处伤疤，因为过于突兀，硬生生地毁掉了一些美感，叫人看着别扭。

如果在左边，他倒也不会特别在意，但偏偏在右边。

当时一定出了不少血，一定还很疼，也不知道他是怎么处理的，还是完全没当回事。

曹操觉得后者可能性比较大，郭嘉一直都不怎么会照顾他自己，只是把曹操的事情都办得妥帖。

曹操这么想，觉得心里柔软的地方好像被触到了，于是又觉得那伤痕有些诱人。

郭嘉把车停好了，伸手要去解自己的安全带，就听见曹操道：“别动。”

郭嘉有些困惑，但第一反应就是真的不再动，手还停在那里，不按下去，也不收回来。

曹操从容地解掉了自己的安全带，偏过头，把嘴唇贴在了那道伤痕上。

郭嘉完全吓傻了，平时的机灵劲一分一毫都没有了，不能思考，不能反应，魂都被他勾走了。

还好曹操也就是轻轻碰了一下，就松开了他。

曹操神色如常，一边开门下车，道：“走吧，到点了。”

他也不等郭嘉，抬脚就走。郭嘉怔了一怔，才慌乱地扯掉安全带下车，小跑了几步，才跟上他。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(126)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（32）  
住院部还是很安静的，而且还是住院部里最僻静的一栋楼。

但他们搭乘电梯上去的时候，还是和一张病床挤在了一起。

郭嘉觉得盯着别人不礼貌，但地方太挤，他又有点移不开视线。

病人蜡黄的脸，紧闭着眼，插着鼻饲管，他看起来并不老，浑身上下却几乎看不到什么活人的气息。

尽管如此，他身边的两名护士和一名护工还是一直弯着腰，一个举着吊瓶，两个扶着床，电梯一到，便迅速将他安静平稳地推走了。

电梯门又关上，只剩曹操和郭嘉两人。于是曹操问他：“你不会想变成那样吧？”

郭嘉好像预料到他会这么一问。他不喜欢来医院，已经很少见到这样的场面，现在多少有点发怔。

但他还是诚实地道：“不想。”

他们的楼层到了，曹操抓住郭嘉的手腕，将他拉出来，一面道：“何况，就算你病到那个地步，也依然有人在奋力抢救的。”

郭嘉本来想说，如果到那个地步，就给我停药算了。但是因为曹操这句话，他无论如何说不出来。

也许真到了那个地步，他还是会狼狈不堪地奋力求生，虽然不是因为他自己。

只是因为曹操想要他活下去。

由于先前做过一次手术，曹操早早地把记录和郭嘉之前的体检都给了他熟识的专家，所以今天来倒是不太费事，免去了很多步骤，只是做了X光和心电图的检查，确定了他的病因是单纯的肺动脉瓣狭窄和其所引起的各种并发症。

只不过，要不是曹操这么坚持，郭嘉不仅见不到这样的专家，而且也根本就不会来医院。

结果其实跟曹操预估的差不多，比郭嘉一直以为的要好很多。郭嘉虽然错过了最佳的手术时间，但这也不是什么绝症。

“其实不必真的做手术，”医生道，“有更好的治疗办法，我会亲自来做。只是可能会有一些并发症，还是需要你们知道。”

医生提出郭嘉的年纪不太适合，也不需要做大手术。这种病症可以采取已经成熟的经皮球囊肺动脉瓣成形术，只要经皮穿刺，推送球囊扩张导管至肺动脉瓣狭窄处，利用向球囊内加压所产生的张力而引起狭窄的肺动脉瓣膜撕裂，从而解决其狭窄的问题。

它的并发症为术中心律失常，三尖瓣受损及继发性肺动脉瓣关闭不全等，但若是医生经验充足，也基本可以避免。

郭嘉听得有点呆，好像不觉得自己身上有这么好的事情。但曹操用胳膊肘碰了碰他，他就笑了。

毕竟一个人知道自己能够不用死的时候，还是会感到高兴的。

医生道：“我会给你开一些有助于手术的药，必须坚持吃。半个月后你再来，我们给你复查一次身体，如果一切都符合要求，很快就可以安排治疗。”

曹操向他道谢，郭嘉愣了一愣，随即起身，向他深深聚了一躬。

他道：“谢谢您，一切就拜托了。”

纵然是他，在看到一点希望的时候，也会忍不住想抓住的。

他其实还是想要活下去的。这个念头，是见到曹操之后才有的。

出来后曹操拿着处方单去拿药，让郭嘉在走廊的椅子上坐着等等。

郭嘉跟他道：“算了我去吧，你别又让人认出来……”

他想起那条八卦新闻，忽然不好意思起来，说不下去了。

曹操倒没有那么想，把他按在座位上，笑道：“这里住院的人人都病得难受，谁会注意我？等着，我一会儿回来。”

他走开了，郭嘉就坐着等他回来，怎么也止不住，靠在椅背上，笑了。

他这么笑的时候，陈群就推着轮椅从他面前走过。

陈群既没有想到能碰到他，也没想到他一个人坐在这儿跟神经病似的自己乐着。

虽然那一笑也不难看吧。

郭嘉倒是很快从椅子上起来，关切地弯腰跟轮椅上的陈纪打招呼：“老爷子好啊。这是怎么，病了？”

陈纪眯着眼睛认出了他，陈群已经很快道：“没事。老爷子嗓子不好，每年这时候都有点犯病，就是来疗养一下。”

郭嘉哦了一声，又问候了老爷子两句。陈群忽的问道：“你怎么在这里？”

郭嘉低头看老爷子，一面笑道：“没事，感冒。”

陈群才不信，但郭嘉也不打算让他信。他当年见过陈纪，不过在老爷子记忆里，自己不过是陈群众多面目模糊的同学之一。

不过他也并不在意。当时他心脏不好，演戏的路子也毁了，全然看不到自己的出路，根本没有精力在意这些。

他又坐下了。陈群也没有办法在推着老父亲的情况下逼问郭嘉到底是怎么回事，何况他也知道，他问了郭嘉也不会说的。

在他看来，郭嘉实在是太无情了。

他走开后，曹操就拿着药回来了。

郭嘉起身跟他走。曹操这回没有拉他的手，也没有回头看他。

不过那也不要紧，反正郭嘉一定会跟在他身边的。

走着，曹操突然道：“以后别跟陈群来往。”

郭嘉还没来得及说什么，曹操又道：“我不高兴。”

郭嘉沉默了一下，想了想，道：“可以。不过……”

他心跳得厉害，觉得非常难说，可是曹操刚才那句话也让他有无比的冲动。

他道：“你也不要跟李环来往。”

曹操居然没有拒绝，他只是道：“除了工作。”

郭嘉同意了，道：“工作可以。”

曹操道：“行。”

他们互相让步，互相妥协，终于和解了。

他没有回头，只是把手往后探了探。郭嘉不假思索地握住了这只手，任由他把自己带去任何地方。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(135)评论(8)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（33）  
他们出来时已经六点多了，天黑得早，路灯都已经开了。

还是郭嘉开车。曹操问他想去哪儿吃，郭嘉中午也没吃好，下午折腾这么一圈，现在心放松下来，就开始觉得饿。

他犹豫了一下说想吃火锅，但随即又说这个点有名有姓的火锅店都排队，再说你又让认出来——

曹操笑了笑说哪儿那么容易认出来，你想吃咱就去呗。

郭嘉还是摇了摇头，改口说累了，想清净点。

曹操说那就去我那儿吧，附近有不错的火锅店，接外送，咱们在家吃。

郭嘉没来由地喜欢后面那五个字，一连气说出来，亲近得不得了。

所以他有点小私心，没纠正曹操：那是你家，不是我家。

曹操这边刚拿出手机，就响了，是曹昂。

他问曹昂：“刚想给你打电话。玩得怎么样？阿丕电话怎么打不通？你们高反厉害吗？”

曹丕在电话边脆生生地喊了一声爸，听起来没有前两天那么蔫儿了。之前曹昂说他高反闹得厉害，喘不上气心跳还快得不行，曹操还担心了一下，说不行就马上回来。

曹昂道：“嗯，我陪丕弟买手机呢。丕弟今天出门手机丢了，我把他所有的密码都改了，您要是接到什么莫名其妙的短信喊爸，千万别信。”

曹操笑了，道：“你爹我就是专业给人当爸爸的。给阿丕随便买个便宜的非智能机，先撑几天，回来我给他换个7。”

曹昂笑道：“好。”一边摸了摸曹丕的头。

曹操问道：“今天去哪里了？”

曹昂道：“大昭寺。明天预定了去布达拉宫，后天出发去日喀则。丕弟适应得还好，现在症状不严重了。”

曹操听他声音闷闷的，问道：“你怎么了？感冒？”

曹昂笑道：“有一点，不碍事。”

郭嘉突然插话道：“高原上不能感冒，让他快去挂急诊，赶紧输一瓶头孢，明天也要去，一定要治好。如果不舒服，一定要回来。”

曹操听了他的意见，郑重地嘱咐了曹昂。曹昂虽然觉得有点小题大做，但也答应了，说一会儿就去医院。

曹操把电话挂了，问郭嘉：“你去过西藏？”

郭嘉倒也没什么可瞒的，道：“去过。大学的时候。”

曹操泛起了一点微妙的小情绪，他问道：“跟陈群？”

郭嘉没想到曹操会在意这个。他有点慌，但也有点高兴。

他道：“我自己去的。因为他一直说‘你的身体就不要去了’‘我是为你好你得听我的’，实在受不了，我就自己去了。”

曹操想了想那场面，倒没有情绪了，觉得有点好笑。他问道：“然后就感冒了？”

郭嘉叹了口气，道：“比那个更倒霉。在青海就感冒了，然后病着进藏。我还特意查了一下，带着感冒进藏很容易得肺水肿。六世达赖喇嘛，对，就是那位仓央嘉措，就是死于肺水肿。”

他无奈地补充道：“我一下火车就先去输液了，但感冒一直都没好，还加剧了高反。西藏真是净化灵魂，我从不信佛的人都给药师佛塞了一百块。”

曹操笑出了声。他本来觉得应该表现出来一些心疼或后怕的，但现在只想笑。

郭嘉也没制止他，只是幽幽地道：“差点死了的人可是我啊。”

曹操勉强止住笑，问道：“后来怎么样了？”

郭嘉道：“也没怎么样，就是被前男友反复念叨了一个多月，烦得要命。”

曹操心里忽然又有点不高兴了，只是仍然笑着，问道：“然后呢？”

郭嘉道：“然后就是前男友了啊。”

曹操又笑了。郭嘉叹了口气，道：“可惜了，西藏美得不得了，还想再去呢。”

“那也不难，”曹操道，“以后你跟我去就是了。”

郭嘉有点诧异，曹操又补充道：“只要你不怕出事。”

郭嘉笑了，笃定地道：“你不会让我出事的。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(123)评论(6)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
【曹郭】出戏（34）  
应该快完了吧，这个完结了想继续填《百无禁忌》，安史之乱前的盛世。

昂哥没事啊，没有邹氏也没有贾三，不会死的，最多被打断腿去看骨科【不

停车，上电梯，回家。曹操解了指纹锁，站在门边，不急着进去，而是叫郭嘉：“过来。”

郭嘉不明所以，凑了上去，曹操道：“给你录个指纹，以后直接进就行。”

郭嘉把手往后收了一下，摇头道：“不用了——”

他怕曹操误会，也怕自己误会。但他话才出口，就看见曹操不笑了，看起来有点不高兴。

郭嘉道：“反正有你，我用不着。”

曹操听他这么说，才又笑了起来，暂时也没提这茬。

郭嘉跟他进屋，曹操把外套脱掉的时候手机响了，他就丢在桌子上，开了免提，一边摘掉自己的手表，一边应答。

电话居然是崔媞打的。她消息够灵的，知道曹操今天在帝都，就邀他晚上出来玩。

曹操看了看郭嘉，对方躲闪他的目光，不接。

曹操说等等，我问问我儿子。然后他就给挂了。

郭嘉对他脾气向来很好，此刻也有点忍不住，问道：“谁是你儿子？”

曹操没正式面对这个问题，而是笑眯眯地低头问他：“你去不去？”

郭嘉没好气地道：“不去。”

他亲情淡漠，何况崔媞根本不打算认得他，见面才是尴尬。

曹操倒也没有坚持，只是觉得郭嘉情绪有点过，便坐到他身边，摸了摸他的头发，问道：“怎么了？”

郭嘉低着头，慢慢地道：“也没什么……只不过她一直都喜欢比较年轻的，也不用特别小，小她十岁刚好。”

曹操笑出了声，郭嘉脸红得厉害，捂着，觉得刚才把这辈子的脸都丢光了。

曹操特别招桃花，还不分男女，要完全不在意，好像也办不到。

曹操看他脸红，笑得更开心了。他起身去拿手机，给崔媞回了个电话。

“真不行，”他道，“今晚说好的要陪儿子。”

郭嘉一时恼羞成怒气急败坏，站起身在他小腿上踢了一脚，就是轻轻的，没舍得使劲。

曹操挂了电话，也不理他，自己走到落地窗边。郭嘉不知深浅，还跟了过来，问他：“占谁便宜呢，谁是你儿子——”

他挺烦这种玩笑的，就算知道曹操是想陪他随口敷衍的，也会有点闹心。

他话音未落，就被曹操拉过来，反被咚在了落地窗上，背后是双层钢化玻璃和54层楼高的高空。

曹操一手撑在玻璃上，锁住了他逃脱的路，微笑着道：“话别说太死，也未必没有你喊爸爸的时候。”

郭嘉一时之间满脑子开起了小火车，污得不敢细想。他被自己吓得闭上了眼，怕被曹操看出来。

他感到曹操贴过来，气息都呼在耳骨上，几乎要与他耳鬓厮磨。

曹操问道：“怎么，怕羞成这样？”

郭嘉愤慨地睁眼，反驳他的话：“我是恐高……松开！”

外送的门铃响了，曹操向他笑了一笑，当真松开他，走去开门了。

郭嘉腿一软，很没出息地瘫在了窗户底下，挣扎了一下也没爬起来。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(150)评论(15)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（35）  
曹操回过身来，郭嘉已经从地上爬起来，呆呆地倚在窗边。

他连发梢也没有乱，连衣领还尚且平整，不知道怎么搞的，却觉得自己狼狈极了。

仿若这仗还没打，他已经丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。

他对曹操从来没有抗拒的能力，想做他的燃料，想做他脚下的骸骨炮灰，他的人生本没有什么意义，难为曹操竟看得起。

他习惯如此，不愿别人知道。

但曹操算不算别人呢？

曹操把外送铺排在桌上，招手叫郭嘉：“傻子，过来看看。”

郭嘉离开玻璃窗的时候尚有些腿软。

他是真的恐高，只是他也真的花费了很多力气去克制自己的反应。

恐惧仍在，只是他不让人看出来。

他家人并不知道，连陈群也不知道。

他想要向后扶一把，撑住自己的身体，但那只手僵着，却怎么也不敢伸出去。

他之前作的那些努力好像不管用了，恐高症重新席卷上来，他僵持着不敢动，低头看着地毯，试图找回一些勇气，但视线已经模糊。

到底怎么会在曹操面前藏不住的？

他还没有想明白这个问题，身子一轻，已经被曹操扛了起来。

郭嘉头朝下脑袋充血地想，这人还真是个直男啊，拿自己当小麦还是土豆了？

但他却没有像粮食口袋一样被简单粗暴地扔到角落里，曹操把他放在椅子上的动作轻得像一片羽毛。

椅子甚至也没有发出一点声音。

郭嘉还有些反应不过来，曹操到底怎么看出来他是真恐高的。

他这个人，口是心非的演技厉害，一般人分不清真假的啊。

曹操心无旁骛，翻出一盒盒的菜品，一边跟他道：“嗯，还有腰片，一会儿你多吃点。”

郭嘉“诶”了一声，曹操就笑道：“补补肾。”

郭嘉想说我又不走肾，又硬生生憋回去，憋得脸一红。

他是不走肾，走心就够他受的了。

曹操这样看过去，觉得他困窘又纠结的样子很有趣，因此笑了。等他笑够了，又觉得有些可爱，就撒开手，走到他面前。

郭嘉下意识抬头看他，碰到曹操因为弯腰低头而压下来的嘴唇。

曹操一时也没想好要亲他哪里，但因为他一抬头，位置很凑巧，就亲了亲他的嘴唇。

郭嘉猛地后退，几乎连人连椅子摔倒。曹操拉住他隔壁，于是只有椅子倒了。

郭嘉忙不迭地回身去把椅子扶起来，感觉曹操在看他。

感觉曹操目光所及之处全都烧了起来。

他自己面颊更是烧得厉害，心里也跳得厉害，不敢看曹操，视线里却伸过一只手，将药片给他。

郭嘉觉得自己丢人丢得厉害，但他没有问得明白，竟有些不想死在这里。

他把药片吞了下去，曹操拉过椅子，扶他坐下，自己坐在他对面，等他平复过来。

郭嘉心里被太多情绪堵着，一时怎么也反应不上来，他患得患失，怀抱着希冀却又不敢交托希望。

希望久久不来，苦死了等待的人。

他不敢先开口，觉得这个时刻是薛定谔的好，可能下一秒就要被现实打脸。

曹操等不到他开口，自己就先说话。他道：“我试试吧。”

具体该怎么说，他也不知道。对郭嘉的感情有多深，他也不能作任何承诺。

他只是想试试，但他本以为自己不会再有这种冲动。

郭嘉的心脏又一阵狂跳。他艰难地摇头，嗫嚅道：“可是……不行，以后怎么办？”

他为曹操想得很多，很远。

他以为曹操不会喜欢他。退一万步说，就算真的喜欢他，那也是不能的。

曹操平静地道：“便是最坏的打算，也不过就此不演戏罢了。”

曹操便是不演戏，也并不会缺钱，然而郭嘉不忍心，也不甘心。

他低声道：“这样，以后你不会后悔吗？”

曹操想了想，道：“也许会吧？但那我也得试过了才知道。”

他对郭嘉全然坦诚，反而让郭嘉安心下来。

他本也没有指望，本来什么都没有指望过的。

郭嘉慢慢贴近他，小心翼翼地双手揽住他后颈，并没有感到反对的意思，就又凑近了一些，到他唇边。

他不去想后果了，也不打算停下来。他可能会赔得一无所有，但如果他放手了，现在就会一无所有。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(158)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（36）  
郭嘉只是试探性地去碰了碰他的嘴唇。

他想曹操刚才可能是一时冲动，现在也许会反应过来，对这种亲密行为无比厌恶。所以他虽然鼓足了勇气去试，却也不敢怎么放肆。

他只是轻轻贴了上去，小心翼翼地感受曹操的反应。

如果他有点反感或者僵硬，郭嘉能确保自己立刻就会松开。

无论如何，他不希望曹操讨厌自己。

何况曹操肯为他做到这一步，他已经很感激了，就算被拒绝了，他也没什么可抱怨的。

他并没有感受到对方有一丝一毫想要拒绝的意思，于是带着欣喜又贴近了一些，加深了这个吻。

却也不敢吻得太深，他不知道曹操能接受到什么程度。

曹操轻轻回应了他一下，也没有过于主动，但毕竟是给了他一个答复。

郭嘉心里长长地松了一口气，他知道很多事情都要慢慢来，就像他不可能今晚就把曹操在床上掰弯。

作为一个处男他连想都不敢想。

他们浅尝辄止，然后分开，虽然有些慢热，但至少令彼此感到舒心。

曹操重新张罗起那些食材，郭嘉就配合他把锅底调好，架在电磁炉上，又来回拿碗筷调料。

热气上来，食物大大地缓解了本来可能会出现的尴尬局面。他们若无其事地享用晚餐，好像任何一个无事发生的平静夜晚。

郭嘉拿着筷子在锅底捞刚放进去的鸭肠，曹操就拿汤勺寻了一回，都捞起来举着，让他挑。

郭嘉往自己碗里挑拣着食材，曹操眼尖，说：“小酥肉留给我。”

郭嘉也不知道想些什么，夹起来往曹操嘴边一送。

曹操就真吃了，还轻咬着他的筷子头不放，细细地咂摸滋味。

郭嘉一时有些困窘，曹操含着筷子，却一直瞟着他看，姿态色气得他都要硬了。

郭嘉有点狼狈地把筷子抽回来，觉得不知道怎么办才好，一时恍惚，自己习惯性地咬着筷子，又警醒过来，忙忙地松开。

郭嘉有些害羞，低头看着桌面，听得曹操点他的名：“郭嘉？”

曹操的声音比平时还要低沉了两分，音色却依旧好听得要命，让人怎么也把持不住地兴奋起来，恨不能执行他的任何命令。

曹操就用这样的声音喊了他的名字：“想什么呢？”

郭嘉差点要脱口而出，说“想你”，但他又硬生生憋了回去，不知道这么说还要被调戏到什么地步去。

他始终害怕曹操会对此反感，不敢逾越太过。

郭嘉犹豫了一下，终于还是对他那把嗓音毫无抗拒之力。

他抬头，看着曹操，道：“我想，孟德会不会觉得恶心，或者反感。”

他尽量说得轻轻的，竭力遮掩着其中的心酸。

取向这件事，本来就是没法将就的。

曹操并不意外他在顾虑这件事。他认真想了想，摇头道：“至少现在，还不觉得讨厌。”

郭嘉有些放心了，便听他又带着笑道：“不过，也许只因为是你，所以不觉得讨厌。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(145)评论(17)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（37）  
郭嘉呆呆地看着他，理性上讲，这时候应该说点什么把暧昧的氛围升温一下，但千言万语都梗死在了那里，怎么都说不出口。

他觉得自己怎么还会存在呢？他整个人明明都已经升天了，在夜空中炸成一朵烟花了。

曹操发现聪明人偶尔犯起傻来居然很可爱，虽然仅限于偶尔，而且要本身就很可爱的那种。

曹操忍着笑，若无其事地给他夹菜，让他好好吃饭。

郭嘉低头吃菜，等口腔里瞬间全麻才意识到自己咬了个花椒。

曹操笑出了声，给他倒了杯冰啤酒，郭嘉红着脸拿过去，含在嘴里慢慢地喝。

郭嘉总觉得应该说点什么，算作对曹操的回应。

他必须说点什么，因为那是他听过最动人的情话。

但要命的是，他竟然手足无措，骨鲠在喉，一个字也说不出来。

也就这会儿，郭嘉的手机响了。他放在桌子的一边，曹操就顺手给他推了过去。

曹操也就顺便瞄了一眼，陌生号码。

郭嘉心里松了一口气，又有些恨自己没把握住机会。

毕竟能撬动曹操的机会可不是谁都能有，也不是什么时候都能碰到的啊，谁知道他明天会不会反悔？

郭嘉就带着这样懊恼的心情划开了电话，开了免提，问了一句谁，并随时准备挂掉电话。

对方好像没想到他会问谁，因此迟疑了一下，才道：“陈群。”

郭嘉小心翼翼地看了曹操一眼，曹操不看他，若无其事地拿筷子在锅里翻搅。

他虽说不要郭嘉跟陈群往来，但这圈子也就这么大，这要求未免强人所难。

而且他看到郭嘉并没有存陈群的电话就已经没有什么不愉快了。

郭嘉觉得压力没那么大，话也不是那么难说了，于是依旧轻松自如地道：“嗯，你好。”

陈群问道：“为什么会去医院？心脏还是不好么？”

他惯常的那副严肃语气，纵然有几分关心之意，听来也很生硬，像强加于人一般。

但郭嘉早就习惯了，或者说不习惯也没什么别的办法。

郭嘉道：“真的没事，多谢你还来问。”

陈群自然听得出他在敷衍，有些不高兴地跟他强调：“我是为你好。”

曹操一听就差不多了解了他们为什么分手，说真的他们能谈过都已经很神奇了。不过他不是感情节目的主持人，没有义务给他们做心理疏导。

曹操还是希望他们越堵心越好。

郭嘉果然叹了口气，道：“谢了，再见。”

他挂掉了电话，并且知道陈群一定不会再打来了。对陈群来说，肯打来一次指导他，已经很纡尊降贵了。

曹操看他挂了电话，低头吃饭，于是等了一会儿，才问道：“能跟我说说，当时你们怎么会在一起吗？”

他就是挺好奇的，他们怎么能彼此忍受那么久，大学校园的恋情真是不可思议。

郭嘉愣了一下，一点也没想到曹操会想听这个，他难道一点也不在意吗？

不过，曹操只是说想试试，不见得就得在意。

郭嘉想了想，坦诚地道：“他当时长得好看嘛，年纪又小，板着个脸也跟瓷娃娃似的，管我们班出勤的事。他然后老来念叨我，有一回从一教追到三教，怎么都甩不掉，就从了。”

曹操哑然失笑，问道：“从了？”

郭嘉适应了一会儿，也不觉得那么怕羞了，就坦然地道：“他当年真挺好看的。”

曹操笑眯眯地看着他：“这么看脸？”

郭嘉脸红了一下，但还是接了下去：“是啊，不然，能看上你吗？”

他以为说出来能好点，结果说完了，脸红得更厉害了。

曹操倒好像没有在意那句话，笑着问他：“接下来呢？”

他不在意，郭嘉反而有点失落了。郭嘉道：“这么想知道？”

曹操微笑道：“因为我没有这方面的经验，所以想认真准备一下。”

郭嘉觉得满心都是“你真的不用准备来吧我们上车吧”。

但他也很怕会翻车，怕曹操可能明天就不想再尝试下去了。

人心变得太快，他不怎么敢相信。

郭嘉小声道：“反正，你也只是试试，不用太勉强。”

“我是只说我会试试，”曹操不慌不忙，好整以暇地微笑道，“不过我会尽力，毕竟你这么可爱。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(148)评论(13)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（38）  
郭嘉极力克制了一下，觉得还是有点失控。

他问道：“嗯……我能出去一下吗？很快回来。”

曹操居然一点也不好奇他这个时候要出去做什么，只是笑着向他道：“早点回来，不然锅里的牛肉和黄喉都没有了。”

郭嘉觉得好一点了，这事挺神奇的，他能因为曹操一句话紧张起来，也能因为他一个微笑又突然放松下来。

这其中微妙的滋味他实在舍不下。

郭嘉看起来是镇定地出了门，却连手机都忘了带。

曹操也并不提醒他，很笃定他马上就会回来的。

他在锅里把熟透了的食材捞起来，往郭嘉碗里分了一些，然后慢悠悠地一边吃，一边看了看手机。

他也就看完两三条新闻，郭嘉就回来了，红着脸，走到他对面坐下。

曹操放下手机，微笑着问他：“刚才干什么去了？”

郭嘉开口，嗓子有点哑了。他很是顾虑了一下，还是跟曹操说了实话：“在消防楼道里上下跑了几个来回。”

曹操听他的声音，大概不仅跑了几个来回，还嚎了几个来回。

他想着那情景就憋不住笑了，笑得郭嘉越发脸红起来。

郭嘉正要叫他别笑了，却听见他道：“以后别这样了，万一出什么事，我可能都来不及救你。”

曹操说这话的时候，眼睛里明明还带着刚才的笑意，话语却突然变得温柔而正经。

郭嘉一时鼻子发酸，心里暖得有些酸楚，低头嗯了一声。

曹操觉得差不多了，就没再撩下去，而是把话题岔开，谈谈天，让郭嘉能轻松点吃个饭。

毕竟孩子老是往外跑一圈再回来吃对消化也不好啊不是。

曹操跟他道：“公孙瓒和刘虞闹翻了，现在还压着，大概过两天出新闻稿吧。”

郭嘉问道：“因为袁绍一直表刘虞？”

曹操点点头，道：“可惜了，公孙瓒长得挺好看的。”

郭嘉道：“那倒是。”

曹操继续道：“隔壁关羽也挺好看的。”

郭嘉莫名地有点不高兴了，虽说曹操应该还是个直男，但这么夸人他也会有小情绪啊。

郭嘉嗯了一声，没说话。

曹操笑了笑，道：“不过我觉得，你这样的更好看。”

郭嘉下意识要嗯一声，然后意识到哪里不对。

郭嘉强撑着道：“我脸又不红。”

曹操笑着看他：“现在不是红了吗？”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(132)评论(14)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（39）  
郭嘉大概收拾了一番桌面，曹操去泡了茶，跟他说锅碗瓢盆的不用洗，堆在池子里，会有人打理。

酒店式公寓能省去很多麻烦，只是也太贵，有钱人的世界郭嘉不懂。

郭嘉看他站在窗边，望着外面的街景，有些怕这种高度，但因为曹操，又克制不住想要靠近。

他还是走了过去，腿有点发软，每一步都像是踩在云端，毫无真实感。

他一向如此，只是强撑着，旁人看不出来而已。

曹操静静地在想什么，感到了郭嘉在他身后，却也没有回头。

他忽的问道：“你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

他先前问郭嘉是不是喜欢自己，那时心中尚在犹疑，不能确定，现在却完全可以肯定这一点了。

他只是不知道郭嘉是什么时候开始的。

郭嘉是个很可爱的年轻人，他有点不忍心，又有点不舍得。

也就是如此，他才愿意考虑。

他没有回头，因为想让郭嘉能把心里话说出来，这样也许会让他轻松一点。

郭嘉张了张口，总觉得十分难说，但他又无法拒绝曹操，更不可能对他作伪。

毕竟，遇见曹操可算他命里唯一幸运的事情了。

郭嘉最后把头轻轻靠在了曹操背上，感受他身上的温度，似乎就回来了一星半点的勇气。

他道：“有一回，你来学校礼堂作报告，我去晚了，没赶上，冒冒失失地跟你主席台底下撞上了。”

曹操这可真是意外，他再怎么想，也不可能想得起来。

曹操也不知道该说什么，他道：“迟到不是好习惯。”

不知道怎么搞的，听到郭嘉的话他不太高兴得起来。

郭嘉感受到了他的情绪，这本来也在他意料中的。

郭嘉没有离开，而是小心翼翼地从身后抱住他，贪恋他身上的温度，无论如何不想放手。

郭嘉解释道：“当时病了，才做完手术，还是迟到了。”

他大四那样病了一年，无论学业还是将来的事业，都毁了，更别提因为太过于笃定他会等，所以一声不吭出国了的陈群。

曹操听他这样说，心里那种不是很高兴的情绪消弭了不少，有些心疼，但想问的话还是要问。

他的语调柔和起来，只是问他：“所以，后来你接近我，就是怀着这样的目的吗？”

他虽然说得轻柔不少，但郭嘉听来还是指责。

这本来也无可厚非，曹操一直认为自己是因为偶然的际遇，以及戏志才的关系，才会把郭嘉留在身边。而他们要好又彼此契合，是朋友。

郭嘉如果一开始就怀着某种目的的话，那的确不会让他太高兴，曹操的控制欲总是稍微强一些的。

郭嘉只是稍微想了一下，就平静地接受了。

他本来就没有报任何希望。曹操愿意试着接受他，他当然很高兴，但如果曹操最后也不愿意和他在一起，他也并不觉得十分失望。

他不愿离开曹操，但更不愿妨碍他。

所以他只是把曹操抱得更紧了一些，很是依赖地埋在他肩头，小声解释道：“不是。”

曹操看来不为所动，但也完全没有让他松手的意思。

他也不必再听郭嘉的解释了，这种微妙的心情，郭嘉就算说，也是说不清的。

他从那个拥抱和他低低的语音里就判断出他说的是真话了。

曹操现在很确定郭嘉的确喜欢他，不会骗他。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(133)评论(5)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（40）  
郭嘉仍是轻轻地抱着他，但并不像一开始那样小心谨慎了，他只是问道：“孟德觉得不高兴吗？”

其实也不是。喜欢曹操的人太多了，他并不能因为这种事情不高兴，只是觉得郭嘉应该早点告诉他。

但他很快又想，郭嘉如果太早，太直白地说了，他是不太可能像这样把他留在身边的。

就算留下他，也不会有这么相熟，这么了解。

只是，郭嘉这样大胆地抱他，又这样问他，是不是其实发现了自己虽然有点不悦，却又完全不能拿他怎么样，所以有些有恃无恐的底气了？

曹操确实没法想着要和郭嘉分开，他已失去戏志才，并不想又失去郭嘉。

何况，郭嘉的怀抱那么软，又那么暖，声音低低的透着股温柔，他又没法认真地不悦起来。

曹操心里叹了口气，回过身，把毫无防备的年轻人兜头按在自己怀里，并侧过头去吻了吻他耳后的发梢。

郭嘉本来以为自己会被推开，却突然被抱了一个暗无天日。虽然曹操的怀抱温暖踏实，他却实在拿不准对方心中所想。

他被吻了以后就呆住了，不知作何反应。曹操却也没有继续下去，只是揉了揉他的头发，然后松开了他。

他双手捏了捏郭嘉的脸颊，笑道：“早点睡，晚安。”

他说完就头也不回地回卧室了，虽然没有直接回答，但郭嘉心里忽然就轻松了不少。

他就是觉得曹操最后那个动作，真像逗小狗，还得是柯基那种。

去横店的票是下午的，上午曹操还要去一趟台里，拿个素材。

他本来没想让郭嘉陪的，但郭嘉坚持，他们最后还是一起出门了。

“也行，”曹操笑眯眯地道，“给你机会培养感情。”

郭嘉懒得说，他从来没觉得感情是培养出来的，他只认一见钟情和烈女怕缠郎。

曹操就不一样了，毕竟主要都是别人先喜欢他。

要去的办公室在27楼，曹操很顺利地拿到了牛皮纸袋子，顺手交给郭嘉。

他早就习惯了这种顺手，做起来理所当然。

他们进了电梯，曹操按了地下停车场，门关上，往下行驶。

电梯忽然晃了一下，同时一片漆黑，猛地向下坠去。

似乎是卡住了哪里，它又停了，悬而未决地停在半空。

也直到此刻，重物坠地的声音还回荡在狭小的空间里。

郭嘉跌坐在靠里的角落，曹操双膝跪在他身前，上半身给他撑出了一个三角形的安全区域。

那全然是一瞬间下意识的反应，虽然一般情况下应该是先护住自己的头部，他却先护住了郭嘉。

郭嘉在黑暗中去抓他的手，摸到了满手温热的液体。

曹操不等他开口，先道：“没事，摄像头掉了而已。”

他说得冷静，听不出负伤的样子。郭嘉道：“但是，你的伤——”

他摸到曹操的胳膊上满是血，也不知道骨折没有。刚才曹操很可能是伸手挡开了快砸到郭嘉头顶的摄像头。

曹操道：“总得先出去。你别动，拿手机看看还有信号吗？打给刚才的工作人员。我去看看急救按钮。”

他说着要离去，郭嘉拽了拽他的袖子，曹操皱着眉，又想起黑暗中他看不见，就道：“别动。”

他小心地在地上匍匐，去试着触碰另一角的电梯按键，也就在这个时候，电梯又猛地下坠了两层，才戛然而止。


	5. 五

出戏（41）  
郭嘉克制不住地叫了一声：“孟德！”

他的嗓子经不起，破音了，生疼，他却不觉得。

他立刻要起身去查看，但曹操的声音很快传来：“别动，没死呢。”

郭嘉拿手机照过去，光亮有限，只够他看清曹操流着血的手臂掩住了前额，却看不见那里是否出血。

曹操也并不看他，又膝行了两步，够到了急救按钮，所幸还是通的，他立刻跟保安处说明了情况。

郭嘉也定了定神，看了看手机还有两格信号，试着打电话，却怎么也拨不通了。

他只能眼睁睁看着那两格信号迅速消失，心里懊恼无比。

曹操平静地道：“电梯卡在楼层之间了，的确没信号。”

郭嘉意识到他这么说是想让自己放松下来。

可他心里分明更难受了，曹操靠着另一端坐着，轻轻地安抚他道：“没事，人一会儿就来，死不了。”

郭嘉也不知道该说什么，他沉默了一下，然后道：“抱歉。”

曹操不喜欢他这么客气，他又小心地挪了回去，郭嘉伸手拉了一把。

郭嘉问他：“疼不疼？”一面去照看他的伤。

曹操按灭了他的手机光源，道：“省点电。”

郭嘉就把手机收了起来，蜷着身子，偎在他身旁。

曹操取笑他：“怎么，怕了？”

郭嘉说不出来自己是替曹操怕的，他道：“你还真镇静。”

曹操道：“嗯，遇到过，不镇静又能怎么样呢？”

他说着，便伸出未受伤的胳膊，轻轻揽住郭嘉的肩。

郭嘉的视力已经适应黑暗了，但这个角度却怎么也看不见曹操额头和手臂的伤，他实在担心得很，曹操却轻松地道：“大不了留个疤，还相衬些。”

郭嘉摸摸自己眉骨的疤，苦笑了一声，他的手刚拿开，曹操就亲了上去。

郭嘉想，这黑灯瞎火的，他位置倒找得准。

他依恋地靠在曹操肩头，和他亲密地倚靠在一起，听着他的心跳，若不是曹操受了伤，他还真的可以安宁一阵。

电梯门传来响动，灯闪了一下，又亮了。

曹操把手抽了回去，站起身开始应答外部救援人员的话。

郭嘉腿麻了，一时没爬起来，拽了拽曹操袖子，示意他拉自己一把，曹操却轻轻按着他的肩，示意他好好坐着。

毕竟如果电梯再出现晃动，蜷在角落的人当然比站立者安全太多。

大约费了七八分钟的样子，电梯门打开了，他们确实被卡在了两层楼中间，得从上面爬出去。

曹操让郭嘉先上去，他蹲下身示意对方踩着他的肩膀出去。郭嘉也早已看清了他的伤，额头的伤几乎偏到了太阳穴，红肿并且在渗血，他摇了摇头。

曹操哄他：“我蹲着很累的。快来，听话。”

郭嘉当然还是听话了。

原定的车票当然赶不上了，曹操的额头不至于破相，但得肿上挺久，右臂缝了五针。

他安静地看着缝针，郭嘉却有点看不下去，问他疼不疼。

曹操叹了口气，道：“你能别问了吗？来试试？”

郭嘉乖乖闭嘴了，毕竟本来该头顶缝针的人是他。

曹操往椅背上一靠，任性地道：“帮我推了吧，不想拍了。”

郭嘉心里知道临阵换演员多遭骂，虽然这片本来也没片酬，但看曹操这模样他还是色令智昏地应了。

曹操继而得寸进尺，道：“以后这种贺岁片献礼片都别找我，就说我体弱多病，出了事算工伤。”

郭嘉听他说得不像话，心里知道这回事做起来并不容易，却还是忍不住觉得曹操冷静自持久了之后，这副蛮不讲理的样子实在可爱得很。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(129)评论(13)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（42）  
曹操问道：“我是不是有点不讲理？”

郭嘉微笑道：“没有。”

他对曹操脾气一直都很好，因为他看去，曹操就没有什么不好的地方。

曹操道：“有时候觉得不对，可以拒绝的。”

郭嘉摇摇头，他不说曹操没有不对的地方，而是道：“可我觉得，拒绝你真是太难了。”

曹操不知道这算不算一句有意为之的情话，但他听起来还挺受用的。

但他听见郭嘉这么说，就越发有恃无恐起来。

他有一下没一下地拨着郭嘉的手指，道：“那我伤好之前，你要搬过来，每天照顾我。”

郭嘉觉得这要求也无可厚非，就道：“好。”

曹操又道：“你也要照顾好自己，不能让我一个伤患分神抢救你。”

郭嘉笑了笑，点头道：“好。”

曹操就安心下来，终于覆住郭嘉的手，道：“行了，扶我起来，咱回家。”

郭嘉把他拉起来，脱掉自己的外套，给他兜到了头上，一路出去，都跟人客气：“麻烦您让让，刚三星炸了，别看，谢谢啊。”

曹操给他弄得没脾气，任由他把自己拖到停车场，上车，才把外套甩掉，笑着问郭嘉：“至于吗？”

郭嘉坐上驾驶座，很认真地看着他道：“你是为我受的伤，我就不要别人看见。”

曹操怎么觉得这有点奇怪，他苦笑道：“那也不至于说三星这么狠吧——”

郭嘉饿了，急着开车回家吃饭，听他纠缠个没完，也不知道哪里冒起来的火气，凑上去就亲了他，还用了点力气。

曹操呆了一呆，郭嘉也脸红了，车里气氛一时有点尴尬。

然后曹操拽上了安全带，郭嘉发动车子，说了一句：“我错了，自罚一吻还不行吗？”

曹操想这孩子占便宜倒是挺理直气壮的啊。

不过他倒也不讨厌，就是脑袋伤得闹心，回去一定要他仔细揉揉，揉一夜。

林芝的氧气含量充足，曹丕的高反好了很多，只是夜里冷得很，总得靠曹昂。

曹昂直接把被子掀开把他裹进来，曹丕就开开心心地滚到他哥身边，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他胸口。

曹昂没那么怕冷，拿手机订机票，从林芝出去，到成都留三天，然后回帝都。

曹丕又开始胡愁乱恨伤春悲秋，黏黏糊糊地拿不定回去的日期，一会儿又临时要添新的行程。

曹昂觉得好笑，揉着他的脸，笑道：“什么时候出来都行，为什么不想回去？”

曹丕答不上来，只好紧紧攥着曹昂的手，心里总有些惆怅。

曹昂无法，也舍不得抽出已经被他压麻了的手，只是轻轻亲了亲他的发顶。

曹昂没有那么复杂的小心思，也并不打算学任何文艺委婉的表达，他只是简单地道：“没事儿，有我呢。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(122)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（43）  
回家的时候果然收到了先前订的票，郭嘉才想起来还有三天就是演唱会。

毕竟最近发生的事情有点多，虽然大家都是痴痴地迷着一个极富魅力的中年男人。

曹操把票给了郭嘉，让他收着。曹操自己对这些小东西不上心，郭嘉就一味惯着他。

也是人之常情，郭嘉越惯着他，曹操就越是很自然地依赖他。

两个人都饿了，闷不吭声地吃楼下饭店送的餐。本来曹操要去接，郭嘉挡了一下，自己去了。

郭嘉猛地吃了几口，缓过劲来，才想起曹操不方便，抬头却看见对方用左手拿筷子，也使得很灵活。

郭嘉呆了一呆，道：“没见你会这一手啊。”

曹操笑了，盯着他，慢慢地道：“你不知道的事情多着呢。”

郭嘉一时之间又开始满脑子飚飞船了，什么小皮鞭小手铐正面上我爽不爽都出来了。

不过曹操随即显露出一丝懊恼的神情，笑吟吟地看着他，道：“可惜了。我就应该装不会，然后骗你喂我。”

郭嘉觉得以他的演技自己一定会上当的。

郭嘉也有点遗憾地道：“可惜了——”

话音刚落，曹操左手里的筷子就掉了。

曹操微笑着看向他，悠闲地道：“喂我。”

郭嘉一时心跳如捣，全都是韦小宝初见阿珂的心情，要死要死要死。

然而这个时候曹操的手机响了，打断了即将要发生的事情。

郭嘉起身去泡茶了，顺便平复一下心情，再顺便吃了药。

毕竟，他的命已经是曹操的了。

曹操挂了电话，抽了郭嘉的筷子继续吃，郭嘉无奈，从送来的餐具里又拿出一双，一边给曹操倒茶。

曹操跟他道：“演唱会还有几个人要一起去，听完去宵夜。”

郭嘉嗯了一声，随口问道：“谁要来，元让吗？”

曹操点点头，道：“元让，妙才，妙才学舞蹈的男朋友，嗯，还有Hitachi。”

郭嘉好奇地问道：“Hitachi？日立？”

曹操笑道：“是啊，一样，都是发小。他原来叫程立，后来我说，要不你就叫程昱吧。谁知道他真把名字改了。他自己开公司，卖吃的，要吃什么跟他要就是。”

郭嘉敏锐地抓了一下重点：“你说改名字，他就改了？”

曹操不以为然，笑道：“对啊，那会儿改名容易。”

郭嘉犹豫了一下，不知道要不要干一件可能是助攻的事情。

但他实在忍不住一定要作死，再三克制也没克制住，问道：“孟德，你不觉得自己有点……钝？”

曹操奇怪地道：“是吗？我不是发现你喜欢我了吗？”

郭嘉脸上一红，说不出话，只好低头捣着碗里的饭，并且希望是自己想多了。

就算不是自己想多了，他也喜欢曹操不要想多。

就这么钝其实也很有魅力啊。

郭嘉把话题岔开了，跟曹操道：“这段时间我会帮你把工作都推掉的，不用担心。”

曹操嗯了一声，又道：“但我先前挑中的那个剧本帮我留意一下，我还是挺喜欢的。”

郭嘉反应过来，道：“是那个女主要跟男主结婚了，发现男主跟自己闺蜜勾搭在一起，然而事实上闺蜜是喜欢她，但女主很直不能接受，而男主就喜欢坐享齐人之福，最后大家在吃饭的时候彻底变态你杀我我杀她的剧本？”

曹操笑道：“挺有挑战的。”

郭嘉笑了笑，道：“审核是够呛，拿奖估计可以。”

同时他有点奇怪曹操怎么突然转这么大的型，喜欢这种片子的。

==

大概没人记得之前曹总看过郭嘉的一个短片作业了。

还有程曹真的很萌啊【你走

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(135)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（45）  
郭嘉彻底没话说了。

曹操都能看出来他是吃醋了，他原来吃得这么明显吗？

郭嘉拽了拽曹操的手，小声跟他赔不是：“对不起……我就是……”

他“就是”了好几遍，也说不出什么来，因为他“就是”吃醋。

他也知道自己没资格吃醋，且不说曹操是不是直男或者他跟程昱是不是真有点什么吧……单就现在曹操这个只是想“试试”的状态，他就没底气吃醋。

毕竟他很怕失去曹操。

曹操没想到他是这个反应。他本来想逗弄郭嘉跟他撒个娇什么的，谁想到他能这么认真地道歉。

说起来，他并不讨厌郭嘉吃醋，甚至觉得他那点难得流露的小情绪很可爱。

但郭嘉自己好像不知道这点，应该从来没人告诉过他。

曹操想到这里，就隐隐地心疼起来。

只是他还没把这个事实告诉郭嘉，身后就突然被程昱勾了回去。

程昱比他高了一头，衬得他格外娇小，曹操一时之间也没有要从这种完全受制于人的状态里挣脱的意思。

毕竟他习惯了，连象征性挣扎一下的意思都没有。

程昱低头笑吟吟地问他：“怎么上厕所又迷路了？”

郭嘉觉得插话不合适，但不插话实在有点难受。他徒劳地道：“怕让人认出来，绕了点路。”

程昱好像听清了他的解释，但完全没有要搭理的意思，笑着晃了晃臂弯里的曹操：“找借口。这么多年了，还是路痴。”

他说着，勾着曹操的脖子就往回带，曹操被迫让他揽着走，一只手悄悄往后伸出来，给郭嘉。

郭嘉简直不知道该不该接。他感觉自己像跟在Peter和Elizabeth身后的Neal，无论接不接这只手，好像都没什么区别。

他还是没有接。

如果没有希望也就罢了，而现在那点希望让他觉得自己傻逼兮兮的。

倒也不完全是程昱，而是他不了解的曹操的事情，好像真的很多。

他的确感到了挫败。

但这种出于年纪和人生阅历的差距，在老崔的音乐面前一文不值。

演唱会非常热闹，最后全场一起在唱一无所有，你何时跟我走。

程昱勾着曹操的脖子在晃，而曹操把那只完好的左手给郭嘉握着。

他们都完全沉浸在了永远不死的摇滚之中，包括因为跟男朋友闹分手而情绪低落的夏侯渊。

演唱会刚一结束，曹操就扑了上去。郭嘉向来只见过别人扑曹操，何曾见过曹操追星。

程昱双手撑住曹操的腰一个走你，就把曹操送到了台上去追要回后台的老崔。

曹操仅有的一只完好胳膊和凄惨的额头把波澜不惊的老崔吓了一跳，以为这人刚经历了一场踩踏事件。

总之曹操把手机抛给了郭嘉让他给自己拍合影，而郭嘉蹦着拍完了。

好吧也许程昱问了他“要不要抱着你拍”但郭嘉假装场面太失控没听见。

老崔合完影还跟身后的鼓手嘀咕了一声：“刚那哥们儿谁啊？真不容易。”

曹操从人群里面挤出来，兴高采烈地往台下蹦，郭嘉吓得赶紧张开双臂去接他，接了一个满怀，差点被压倒。

郭嘉查看他的胳膊，见没什么事，才嗔怪了他一下：“一把年纪了，闹什么啊——”

他说着，顺着曹操的目光看过去，看到了程昱很自然伸出来又装作很自然收回去的怀抱。

最后出来了，夏侯惇说去喝酒，夏侯渊从演唱会的狂热里恢复回来，情绪低落，曹操倒是想去，但郭嘉提醒他医嘱不能饮酒，而程昱摆摆手说得了改天约吧。

夏侯惇一脸无奈地看了他们一圈，觉得这帮人扫兴透了。

程昱深深地看了曹操一眼，说我送你吧。

也不知道为什么，郭嘉莫名其妙觉得有点冷。

曹操却一点都没感觉到的样子，笑着说改天吧，有你送的时候。

郭嘉在下面用力捏了捏他的手心。

不知道为什么就是觉得好气哦。

程昱最后也没什么，曹操捞起郭嘉就赶快走了。

在车上，曹操问郭嘉：“还吃醋？”

郭嘉道：“没有。”

曹操觉得他还是承认比较好，这样突然就不可爱了。

但即使是他觉得不可爱的郭嘉，也让他忍不住想逗逗他，再哄哄他。

曹操笑道：“你这么憋着，我可不敢坐你的车。”

郭嘉绷不住，给气得笑了。他叹了口气，道：“你说我怎么就不了解你呢？”

曹操爱怜地抚摩着他的后颈，道：“慢慢的就好了。”

他其实也不是要特意在郭嘉面前瞒什么，只是他不自觉地就会觉得，郭嘉年纪小些，身体不好，要照顾他，这么一想，也许就会有点刻意。

郭嘉去摸他那只手，很是依恋地用脸颊在他手心里蹭了蹭，道：“我也想能照顾你啊。”

曹操笑出了声，郭嘉脸红了一红，就听得他道：“我已经受了你很多照顾了啊。这事情不是相互的吗？”

郭嘉不觉得，他总认为比较起曹操对自己的意义来说，自己为曹操做的实在很不够。

曹操明白他的意思，但没有点破，他怕郭嘉哭。

郭嘉除了他实在是一无所有了。

曹操把手抽出来，强行揽过他的头。郭嘉心情复杂，却又不想错过，还是尽力顺着他的手，埋在他心口，蹭了又蹭，不舍得抬起来。

曹操都给他蹭得心软了。他叹道：“有什么话，都可以告诉我，没关系的。”

郭嘉没有别的了，除了一句喜欢，他不存在别的想法。

但这句喜欢也早已被曹操点破了。曹操能知道，他很害羞，但也很高兴。

他实在不该有什么不满足。

曹操看见他埋在自己怀里，只露出被发梢半遮住的耳朵，就很自然地低头在他耳骨上轻轻亲了一下。

郭嘉猛地清醒过来，坐了回去，脸烫得难受。

曹操还想说什么，程昱的车开到了他旁边。

程昱笑着跟他大声道：“又迷路了？跟我走吧。”

郭嘉那点脸红心跳顿时给车窗散进来的冷空气吹得烟消云散。

曹操这么招人喜欢，他该庆幸自己眼光好吗？

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(125)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（46）  
曹操回去的时候还是挺兴奋的，毕竟这是正常人见男神后的正常反应。

郭嘉开始怀疑自己是不是不正常，毕竟他男神就在身边坐着，他是不是太冷静了？

只是他什么也没说，低声跟着曹操那把嗓子，哼着老崔的歌，从假行僧到长征路上的新摇滚。

他没法用力唱，嗓子似乎一直留着那种即将被撕裂的痛楚感，无法痊愈。

他的声音很低，很小，但试图跟上曹操，和他在一起。

他本来险些连说话都做不到。

他把车停好的时候，曹操突然凑过来，在他脸颊上亲了一口。

不知道为什么，可能是今晚抱了男神，他看谁都可爱，看郭嘉就想亲一口。

郭嘉也给他惹得躁动起来，只是轻轻挡了他一下，道：“回去……回去再说。”

其实他心里也给曹操惹得砰砰乱跳，不知道回去要怎样，但硬是生出一股难以自已的冲动来，觉得理性有时候应该去他妈的。

曹操笑了笑，把手抬了抬，理直气壮地道：“扶我。”

郭嘉也没什么可说的，毕竟曹操是为他受的伤，别说扶，就算抱着他走，也是应该的。

曹操在电梯里倒是很老实，只是一直轻轻挠郭嘉的手心，撩得郭嘉心痒难耐及浮想联翩，加上曹操半倚在他身上，气息一直烘着他的耳朵，郭嘉的少女心都快烧炸了。

偏偏罪魁祸首一脸无辜地看着摄像头，轻松地跟它唱“假如你已经爱上了我，就请你吻我的嘴”。

郭嘉觉得他再唱自己一定会吃摄像头的醋。

他拽了拽曹操的手，就被对方拉出了电梯。

门刚关上，他就几乎扒到了曹操身上去吻他。

他觉得自己也被老崔闹得很不能好了，摇滚乐真可怕。

还有程昱的出现也实在是刺激他，他怎么就是不能像程昱一样自然地亲近曹操呢？

他实在有点着急，也有点失控。

曹操稳稳当当地承接住了他，郭嘉的嘴唇很软，虽然热切但并不令人生厌。

只是他好像也被勾起了某种反应。

他几乎是立刻就掌握了控制权，回吻过去，并且试图把郭嘉往某个可以供他压下去的平面上带。

他更喜欢那张餐桌，而不是柔软的沙发。他就是想看郭嘉可以在那种坚硬冰冷的平面上柔韧且热情到何种地步。

郭嘉对他毫无抵抗之力。

郭嘉碰到了餐桌，并且很自然地在他的攻势之下坐上去，双手勾着他的脖子，亲一会儿，亲昵地贴着他的额头，低低地喘气，然后又去吻他。

他也算是心甘情愿躺下去的，并不只是因为他见到曹操就先自己酥软下去了。

曹操的反应，他当然也感觉得到。如果不是在此时，他也许会想到曹操被掰弯其实并不是一件好事。

但现在他却很想要曹操，从身体到心理都很想要，迫不及待，就算他毫无经验而且能够想得到会很疼，他怕疼又不得不忍受很多次。

但这回他真的很情愿。

只是他忽的听见了脚步声和门被关上的声音。

他坐起身，曹操也松开了他，站直了，转头看见曹丕一边擦头发一边走到客厅来，显然刚洗了澡。

曹丕倒没太在意，跟他俩打了招呼：“爸，小郭叔叔。”

曹操道：“回来也不说一声，我去接你们。”

曹丕笑了笑，道：“没事，打个车就回来了。大哥呢？”

郭嘉心里沉了一下，忽的不敢去看任何人，心里清楚刚才一定是被曹昂看见了，所以他才会匆匆关门离去。

他本来也没有想能跟曹操如何，真到了这时候，才发觉事情可能并不是他所能控制的，比如曹昂怎么办。

他听得曹操答道：“他刚下楼去了，可能是去买吃的，你不跟着去看看？”

曹丕立刻扔了浴巾要去开门，曹操又叫住他：“穿上我的大衣再去，小心着凉。”

曹丕应了一声匆匆出门追他大哥去了。

郭嘉坐在桌子上垂着头，想叫住曹丕又不好意思开口，僵着，觉得自己怎么就不能原地消失了呢。

曹操走到他身边，握住他按在桌上的一只手，揉着他因为过于用力而突起的血管，叫他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉不说话。曹操在身边，让他很想倚靠过去，可是他不能。

他处在强烈的自我厌弃和渴望的矛盾中。

曹操却比他简单得多，只是一抬手，就把他揽到了怀里。

===

崔叔叔真的超级棒超级棒

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(9)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（47）  
郭嘉很想就这么靠在他怀里，不去想以后，自私自利地任性一下。

但他还是强迫自己挣扎了一下，曹操感觉到了，于是松开了他。

郭嘉不敢看他，低头道：“我该走了。”

曹操这个位置去看他的侧脸，从眉骨到鼻梁再看到嘴唇和下巴，流畅得一气呵成。他刚被激起的那些色欲之心早就烟消云散，现在只看出了自己隐隐的心动。

郭嘉真的挺特别的，他知道，但他觉得郭嘉不应该是这样的。郭嘉可以活得更恣意洒脱一些，反正他连他自己的命都不怎么在意。

但他谨小慎微且谦恭，那全是因为把曹操看得太过重要，超过他自己本身的缘故。

曹操问道：“真想走？”

郭嘉其实不想走，但他不知道自己留下来还能怎样，他现在脑子已经清楚了，也想清了这件事可能的后果。

他不能变成曹操的障碍，如果那样，他还不如根本就没存在过的好。

他喜欢曹操，不舍得放手。

他喜欢曹操，不能真的留下来。

郭嘉嗯了一声，他从桌上跳下来，背过身朝门走去。

他故作轻松地道：“你家少爷们回来了，我也该回去了，有事明天再说。”

曹操看着他的背影，静默着没有吭声，直到郭嘉走到门边，他才道：“拿上大衣，外面冷。”

郭嘉没回头，应了一声，拿过大衣在手里，另一手在开门。

他攥住大衣的手已经用力到骨节发白，手背上血管凸显。

他还是把那扇门打开了。外面有中央供暖，其实并不冷，但的确这里不属于他。

郭嘉已经完全走了出去，但曹操没有上来关门的意思，所以他不得不回过身，要替他关门。

曹操始终站在餐桌那里，不说话也不靠近，直到他关门的时候。

郭嘉听见曹操道：“留下来。”

曹操的声音并不大，但台词功底让他的字音非常清晰，郭嘉不可能听错。

而且他说得这么简洁，没有商量的余地。

郭嘉攥住门把手，却没有继续关这扇门。

他想说服自己，想骗过自己，想跟自己说，没有曹操的话，也不会死，何况就算死，也不是什么大事。

但他骗不过，曹操能轻而易举地毁掉他的努力。

郭嘉尽量使自己的声音平静下来。

他道：“我不能留下。”

曹操道：“但是你想留下来。”

郭嘉知道，但他不能承认。他道：“我不想。”

“你一定想，”曹操耐心地，同时又完全不容置辩地以陈述式的语气道，“因为我很想你留下来，而你的想法一定跟我是一样的。”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(131)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（48）  
郭嘉觉得曹操很可怕。

如果他完全只是一厢情愿，那么他所怕的不过是被曹操发现，但现在，他怕的实在很多。

曹操把他看得太透彻了，在他面前郭嘉的那些渴望和小心思无处遁形。

他实在是完完全全处于劣势而又越陷越深。

曹操已经给了他回应了，告诉他，他们的想法应该是一致的，他们的心灵也的确是契合的。

曹操确实已经为他做了很多，而他怕的是自己根本没有什么可以回报的。

不管琼琚还是木瓜，总得有一个。

郭嘉没法回答他，他僵立不动，也算是一种默认，只是这不能解决任何问题，也不能让曹操满意。

所以曹操问他：“你到底害怕什么？”

郭嘉害怕的太多了。

他知道和多数人不一样的性取向会带来多么艰难的人生，他害怕那终有一天会毁掉曹操的事业和声誉，而罪魁祸首论起来却是他自己。他也害怕曹操最后会选择去当一个正常的丈夫和父亲而放弃他，甚至只要想想他会夹在某种矛盾之中，他就不忍心。

他担心失去曹操，又担心虽然能够不失去曹操，但看见他处于矛盾和痛苦之中。

哪种他都不要，明明这种事并不会杀死他。

但他只不过是把曹操看得比自己重要许多罢了。

郭嘉没有回来，没有妥协，但他的决心并不坚决，而且随时可能在曹操的攻势之下土崩瓦解。

他没法真的拒绝曹操。

他低声道：“不要。他们回来……不好。”

他根本不敢去想曹昂可能看见了一副什么样的场面，他困窘不堪，几乎想一头撞死。

“说得也是，”曹操道，“那我就不挽留你了。”

他说得平静，郭嘉心里却突然给攥紧了一样，疼得厉害。

他想把心交给曹操，又怕他不要。

郭嘉道：“嗯，晚安。”

他要把门关上，但门把手被里面握住了，不让他关。

曹操把门重新拉开了，站在郭嘉面前。他从衣帽架上拿下自己的外套，向郭嘉道：“你既然为难，也不用留下来，我陪你回家就是。”

郭嘉怔了一下，下意识想说不用，曹操已经把手上搭着的外套递给他，道：“帮我披着。你答应照顾我的，不会反悔吧？”

郭嘉对他从来是要什么给什么，就算只是习惯，也已经条件反射地帮他穿好外套了。曹操一扬下巴，指使他：“去按电梯。”

郭嘉照做了。无论如何，曹操的话，必须照办，不管能不能做到。

郭嘉问道：“真要去我家？”

话音刚落，曹操的手就环上了他的腰，不由分说搂着他进了电梯，跟他道：“你家不就是我家？我回家怎么了？你不是真反悔了吧？”

郭嘉给他三个问句逼得招架不住，事情到了这地步好像真是他完全理亏。

曹操又道：“反悔也没关系。反正，我缠上你了，甩不掉的。”

郭嘉真的甩不掉他，也心甘情愿地不想甩掉他。

他虽然觉得不能要曹操的喜欢，但心里实在喜欢极了曹操，所以要说不高兴，也未免太虚伪了。

他一边担忧，一边却又很想唱五环之歌。

可惜他的嗓子早就不行了。

他终究没能让一个更好的自己出现在曹操面前。

就算他知道曹操不会在意的。

郭嘉住的小区是有年头了，曹操却一点也不在意，郭嘉能住，他就没什么不能将就的。

四楼的声控灯坏了，曹操拿手机点亮了照着锁孔，郭嘉开门。

曹操问道：“灯坏很久了？”

郭嘉笑道：“大概一个月了吧。”

他把门打开，曹操的手在他腰间捏了一把。郭嘉怕痒，低呼了一声。

曹操却不在意，先一步挤进了门，把灯打开，环视一周。

郭嘉再进来的时候就有点窘迫，他道：“房子小，将就坐。”

曹操已经蹲在地上自来熟地倒腾他那箱方便面了，问道：“能吃吗？”

郭嘉哪知道他如此耿直，进人家门先要吃的，但因为是曹操，他又觉得很可爱。

他就是这么双标，没办法。

郭嘉从他手里抽走面，道：“等等，我给你煮一下。”

他经常不着家，冰箱里没什么存货了，就几个鸡蛋，冰箱上有一盒午餐肉。

郭嘉把水烧上，拿了案板细细地切午餐肉，水开了煮面，另外在平底锅上热了油。

曹操抵在他肩上盯着锅，等着吃现成的，顺便蹭蹭郭嘉的脸颊开胃。

郭嘉倒是很喜欢被他占便宜。

红红的午餐肉，流黄的鸡蛋在平底锅滋滋作响，不多时就摆在了面上，郭嘉尚觉遗憾，翻箱倒柜找不到半点蔬菜，只得作罢。

曹操倒不在意，面的摆盘已经很好看，没有吃速食面的凄楚感。

他和郭嘉，一人一碗，对面而食。

曹操想夸夸他，随口道：“你还真挺像个新婚的小媳妇儿。”

郭嘉差点给面呛着，他道：“你能用正常一点的比喻夸人吗？”

曹操想了想，勾起自己最高的赞美词来，道：“像个二婚的小寡妇。”

郭嘉兴起了想踹他一脚的冲动，但因为是曹操，他又觉得很可爱，下不去脚。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(154)评论(18)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（49）  
郭嘉给他弄得哭笑不得，问道：“你真觉得小寡妇是夸人的？”

曹操认真地道：“夸不夸人我不知道，反正叫起来觉得很亲密。”

郭嘉心里一暖，又听得他道：“就好像你终于死了前老公，然后被我娶进门了一样。”

郭嘉那点刚泛起来的感动消失殆尽，觉得这话真没法接。

曹操倒没有介意，吃了一口面，觉得少点什么，问郭嘉：“有辣酱吗？”

郭嘉很少在家吃饭，没那种容易过期的东西。他道：“好像还有一袋贵州的蘸水料，要不要？”

郭嘉起身去厨房拿，背过身的时候他还在想小寡妇的说法。

有没有可能曹操其实是在吃醋？他还是有点在意陈群的事情？

郭嘉不能确定，但他觉得如果是这样，曹操真的就太可爱了。

他才不去想陈群的坟头草几尺高了呢，他有曹操，谁也不要。

郭嘉蹦蹦跳跳地拿着调料回来了，曹操都看出来他明显有点雀跃的样子，心想小寡妇这称呼看来他还挺喜欢啊。

这孩子品味也挺独特的，随我。

郭嘉提醒道：“少放点，辣。”因为刚才想着开心，他不自觉地就带着笑。

曹操正在往碗里倒，红红的一片，听见他说，便看了他一眼。

曹操笑道：“你也挺辣的。”

郭嘉给他这笑容看得都不知道头该往哪个方向扭，只好低头吃面。

他埋在面碗里组织了一下语言，闷声闷气地道：“说辣比不上年轻小姑娘，连老爷们儿也比不上。”

刚才曹操都吃醋了，他吃一下也没关系吧？

曹操左手拿着筷子，把红红的面条卷起来，慢慢吃，听他这么说，就笑出了声。

曹操温柔地道：“以后就叫你嘉嘉好吗？”

郭嘉觉得自己暴起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他疑心自己体质太贱，快受不了别人的好了。

郭嘉试图掩饰一下，他抬头道：“那我以后叫你——嗯，那样不好。”

他想起曹操的名字确实不好叫，想着就笑了。

曹操也不在意，很宽宏大量，道：“想那么多干嘛，叫爸爸就行。”

郭嘉一时鲠住，在底下轻轻踢了曹操一下，却被他顺利勾住，动弹不得。

郭嘉脸红了，曹操却一副无知无觉的样子，好像底下那条腿不是他的一样。

曹操吃着面，道：“小时候家里给起过小名，多年没人叫了。一般大家不都有吗？小时候好养活，随便起的那种，长大了就不想让人知道。”

郭嘉道：“我就没有。”

他不记得谁这样亲昵地叫过他，盼着他平安长大，长命百岁。

曹操顿了一顿，突然替郭嘉感到某种心酸。郭嘉似乎已经习惯了，也正因为如此，他才更觉得心疼。

这青年真的经过了很多的人情世故冷暖才能坐到自己面前的。

曹操轻声喊他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉不解，抬头，正和他对视，随即便为他目光里的温柔所俘获了。

他受不了这个，抵抗不住。病痛和世事无常并不能击垮他，但这种温柔却可以瓦解他，融化他，控制他。

曹操正是用这样一种会让他融化的温柔腔调，向他道：“我会对你好的。”

郭嘉无比清楚地知道，自己再也不可能离开他了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(139)评论(11)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（50）  
郭嘉眼眶发酸，有点要哭的冲动，但又完全不想哭。

曹操说到做到，会对他很好，但他其实不需要有那么好。

他本来想都不会去想的。

曹操对他来说意味着太多了，他并不奢望能全部得到。

曹操把左手摊在桌上，微笑着给他。

郭嘉犹豫了一下，他的心脏砰砰跳得厉害，他可以确信自己是活着的，死人的心脏绝不会这么跳。

如果他已经死去，又怎么可能知道这个时刻能有多么美好。

就算曹操只是一时冲动，或者同情他，说出来哄骗他的，他也认了。

他愿意这样去爱曹操，并且接受因此可能带来的一切后果。

他绝不会因为此刻这个决定后悔的。

郭嘉伸出右手，想要放在他掌心里。在他的念头里，这变成一个仪式，是把自己的命交由对方处置。

他心甘情愿。

但是他的手机响了，非常不合时宜地打断了这个仪式。

郭嘉很失望，而曹操并不能完全清楚他的失望有多深，只是轻轻拍了拍他的手背，以作安慰。

响的也并不是郭嘉身上带的手机。他愣着神翻了一下抽屉，才看见那部替换掉的旧手机，他那张旧卡也在里面。他留着以作万一的备用，所以还有电量。

他换号码了，一般知道的人不会打的。

郭嘉有些紧张地看了一下曹操，曹操心里隐隐猜到了，觉得自己可能要回避一下，却被郭嘉有点慌乱地握住了手腕。

于是他重新坐定，陪着他。

郭嘉嗯嗯了几声，态度冷淡地道：“没事。不是我动手术。陈群说的？您以前不是挺讨厌他吗？不回去。不相亲。不结婚。说了不是我有心脏病。不用来看我。缺钱说。挂了。”

曹操感觉他握住自己的手腕，松了又紧，最后彻底松弛了。

郭嘉挂掉电话的时候如释重负，把旧手机关掉，扔回去。

郭嘉仍是拉着曹操的手，好像怕他跑掉一样，曹操也并不挣扎，任由他握着。

郭嘉低声问他：“孟德，我这人是不是挺糟糕的？”

曹操觉得，单纯从他对他爸的电话来说，听起来这个人的确无情，冷漠，不孝得很，最少也是亲情淡漠。

但他是郭嘉。

曹操摇了摇头，道：“我不这么觉得。我不知道原先你家里发生了些什么事，把家庭关系搞成这样，所以我并没有资格说三道四。但你的问题我可以回答，你很好，一点都不糟糕。因为我了解郭嘉。”

曹操大概可以猜到，以前陈群一定因为他这样的态度，出言教育过他，奈何郭嘉跟家里搞成这样，绝对不是他单方面的原因，也绝对不是受几句教育就能变得父慈子孝的。

最后陈群大概也是对郭嘉失望了，因为郭嘉不能变成他想的那样。

只是，那对他没什么，对郭嘉的损害实在有点大。

而曹操并不去想象郭嘉。这个人就在他面前，他去空想些什么呢？

郭嘉望着他，问道：“到我身边来好吗？”

就算只隔着一张桌子，也突然变得让人无法忍受起来。

曹操站起身走过来，郭嘉也站起来，和他对视。

郭嘉伸出双臂，抱住了他，急切地去贴上那双唇。曹操从善如流地在他背后稳了一把，把险些失衡的郭嘉扶住了，再顺利地


	6. 六

出戏（51）  
曹操身体之下也生起某种熟悉至极的冲动来，他仍然把控着郭嘉急切的亲吻，但也不像他所展现出来的那么从容不迫了。

他的确想要郭嘉。不管以后怎么样，现在他就想要。

曹操并非没有经验，知道接下来该做些什么。

他的手从郭嘉背后滑下去，撩起他垂下的衬衣，探进去抚摩郭嘉赤裸的腰背。

郭嘉在他怀里打了个寒颤，思维突然清醒起来。他身体一僵，随即下意识推拒曹操胸口，想从他怀里挣出来。

他的确太冲动了，似乎忘了考虑些什么。

曹操也愣了一愣，他只是刚刚碰到，并没有来得及摸清楚，但那种粗糙突兀的触感显然不同于他所认知的郭嘉细润的皮肤。

他腰背出有伤疤，而且应该不小。只是之前他藏得太好，曹操又从不留心。

郭嘉有些窘迫，不知道这个局面应该怎么办，但他的门铃被按响了。

郭嘉站在那里，不看曹操，却也不去开门。

其实不会有人来这儿找他的。

曹操隐隐猜到什么，他问道：“不去开门吗？”

郭嘉没有动，门外的人却执着而且有耐心，继续按。

曹操又道：“也许真的有事。”

郭嘉终于抬头看他，他道：“别过来。”

曹操点头，道：“好。”

每个人都会有一点事情是不想让人知道的，最亲密的人也不行。

他走开了一点，而郭嘉去开门了。他开门的方式也很奇怪，只是开了一条缝，能够听见说话，却不见面。

外面的人也不进来，或者是不敢进来。他问道：“不请我进去坐坐？”

郭嘉不想见他，却也不敢背过身给他。从曹操的角度看去，他防备门外的人仿若防备一头野兽。

曹操看得出来，但他只能这样看着，因为郭嘉确实不想要他过去，不想要他看见。

郭嘉语气冷淡地问道：“不好意思，我们认识吗？”

门外的人似乎被猛地噎了一下，沉默了一下，没有说话。

曹操想，如果陈群看见这样的郭嘉，难免要失望，觉得他过分冷漠和不孝了。

但他不会，因为他的确更了解郭嘉。

门外的人问道：“你心脏怎样？”

郭嘉冷淡地答道：“我没有心脏病。”

他当然是在扯谎，曹操才将他从死神手里抢回来。

但曹操不会拆穿他，他并不站在真相或道德这一边，他选择站在郭嘉这一边。

门外那人踟蹰了一下，似乎要离去，然而他又站住，道：“小雪没有户口，我要带她回老家上学，不回来了。”

郭嘉听到这个小妹妹，语气才突然软了一下。他道：“跟她说，如果需要钱，随时可以找我。”

门外的人立即道：“她也许不要钱，也许会想你。”

曹操听得很不对路子，这个男人在试图软化郭嘉，打动他，而曹操并不喜欢这种煽情场面。

郭嘉道：“她有你这样的父亲，很快就会忘了我的。”

这话已经说得很过分了。

门外的人几乎要发火了，他强忍着怒火道：“我要走了，你就没什么对我说的，连见也不肯见一面？”

郭嘉道：“有你的家乡，我连回都不想回。”

他说完就关上了门，立刻反锁了两道，而门外的人暴怒地踹了两下门，足够惊动左邻右舍的震天响，连曹操都惊了一下。

郭嘉喃喃地道：“明天就去换门。”

他生父还是走了，没有向他道歉，而郭嘉也不需要。他们已经形同陌路，甚至不必称为他们。

曹操走过去，想要抱抱他，却被躲开。

郭嘉苦笑了一下，他居然还笑得出来。

他问曹操：“我这样很过分吧？现在走还来得及。”

他笑着问的，曹操却听得出来他真的很紧张，真的很怕自己走了。

曹操改为摸摸他的头，柔声道：“你一定有自己的原因。我信你。”

郭嘉把手放在自己的扣子上，他问曹操：“想知道吗？”

郭嘉其实很害怕，他从来没有向人袒露过身上的伤疤，那很丑陋，只会让人厌弃地离开。

曹操也被那伤痕吓到。郭嘉背上两道大且并不规整的伤痕，多少药膏都抹不下去的，难怪他一点也不在意眉骨上的小伤。

郭嘉把衣服又穿了回去，他一时也不知道该说什么，但觉得既然跟曹操说实话，那就应该说得彻底。

他摸了摸自己的后脑，道：“这里有一道，还好头发挡着。”

曹操简直不知道说些什么才好，他问道：“这到底是……”

郭嘉平静地道：“被人从楼梯上踹了下去，踹了两次。”

他很详细地解释道：“从五楼踹到中间的楼道，然后在我爬起来之前，下来，又踢到了四楼。脊椎差点摔断了，后脑也伤到了。”

曹操再想一想，也觉得这事情难以置信。他迟疑着道：“那你那年休学——”

郭嘉点了点头，道：“就是那个时候。休学，延期毕业，治疗的时候，并发症，嗓子毁了，还被出国的男朋友甩了。“

他说得轻轻的，说到后面还笑了笑，像是在说别人的事情。

“我那个时候啊，看见他的表情，”他慢悠悠地道，“我知道，他是真想杀了我啊。”

曹操道：“嘉嘉——”

郭嘉仿佛没有听到，他笑了笑，道：“死基佬不光是骂人的啊，真的会死啊。”

曹操再度喊他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉终于看向他，又笑了一笑。

他问道：“这样，还要我吗？”

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(142)评论(10)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（52）  
据说，这世上有的家庭是这样的：父母用一生去等孩子的一句谢谢，而孩子用一生去等父母的一句对不起。

但郭嘉不一样，他不等了。

注定不可能等到的一句话，他不想再浪费自己根本不知何时就会结束的生命。

他也许恰好继承了那冷漠绝情的一面。他本来不在意，只是陈群看到了，说没想到他是这样的人。

郭嘉自己也没想到。他遇到陈群之前也不知道自己还能弯。

他们可能都对这个郭嘉失望了。所以郭嘉让他滚而他真的滚了。

郭嘉也对于现在的自己很失望，他本来应该把最好的那一面留给曹操的，竭尽所能。

但很不幸，他的努力还是毁了。他喜欢曹操，怕他不要自己，却又不能奢望他会要自己。

曹操望着他，不回答，却反问他：“记得我给你的那个秘密吗？”

郭嘉当然记得。曹操说过的每句话，他都记得。

很多年前，曹操那年轻的妻子，她甚至间接救了郭嘉一命。但当年她却没有救她自己。

她重病，不愿曹操看见她的憔悴，病痛和死亡。她也是那样，只想给爱人看到最好的一面。

但郭嘉清楚曹操内心并不可能安生和幸福。

“我想，”郭嘉慢慢地道，“你一定很希望她问过你的感受。”

曹操道：“是的。如果她还在，可能我们家还是清贫，我还是默默无闻，并且忙于拍戏挣钱和照顾她，阿昂会成熟得更早，帮我分担家里的事务。我也许不会有今天……”

他慢慢地接下去道：“但是，那样她还在。”

那种失去的伤痛是没办法完全抚平的。

郭嘉还在，不能让他离开。他不愿再失去一次。

郭嘉已经完全能够了解他的想法了。

现在他的问题反而已经不重要了，曹操才是重要的，他的矫情可以忽略不提。

郭嘉走上去，张开双臂抱住他，贴着他的面颊。

他轻声道：“如果感觉不好的话，就推开我吧。”

他这样完全将自己交出去，反而心里充实，再不害怕了。

曹操没有推开他。他用自己未受伤的左臂紧紧抱住了郭嘉的腰。

他叹了口气，安抚性地拍了拍郭嘉因为过于激动突然僵直的背，道：“嘉嘉，其实我这人也挺糟糕的，也谈过莫名其妙的恋爱，做过莫名其妙的破事。你也想要吗？”

郭嘉已经说不出话了，他哽住了，怎么也发不出声音，又实在不敢错失这种不知道下次什么时候才有的良机，靠在他肩头用力地点头。

曹操笑了，他道：“别这么急嘛，真的挺糟糕的，你不妨听完。”

郭嘉只好听着，曹操又慢悠悠地道：“过去坐着，泡壶茶，我给你慢慢讲……希望天亮前能讲完吧。”

郭嘉那点要哭的感觉硬生生给憋了回去，怼在那里哭笑不得，情绪大起大落难以克制，觉得曹操真是个妙人。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(133)评论(6)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（53）  
郭嘉没有去泡茶，他累了，想喝点水就去睡觉的。

曹操也看得出来，郭嘉很累，但只会勉强自己，而不会拒绝他。

曹操道：“开玩笑的。你这么想听，我却困了，咱们来日方长，好饭不怕晚。”

郭嘉虽然被照顾了，却又有些不甘，道：“简明扼要说一两个嘛。”

曹操笑了笑，道：“本初，公台。”

他虽然只说了两个名字，郭嘉脑内却已经迅速展开了八十万字的相爱相杀虐恋情深。

如果不是跟曹操，他搞不好能当个写小言剧本的。

郭嘉迟疑了一下，曹操笑道：“怎么，不信？”

不是不信，就是郭嘉觉得信息量有点大，哪个跟曹操都够拍五十几集的。

郭嘉想了想，道：“其实我在想，如果不是我把你掰弯的，那我感觉能好一点。”

虽然结果也没什么区别，但是吧这事情有区别的。

曹操听见他这么说，便道：“不是你掰弯的。”

郭嘉稍稍松了口气，心里有种如释重负，却又空落落的滋味。

曹操虽然这样说了，但他又不是很高兴，弄得他也不知道自己要什么了。

他就听得曹操继续道：“你这么可爱，根本不用自己动手，我就自觉弯了呀。”

郭嘉听得浑身一激灵，几乎把持不住。他本来就特别喜欢曹操的声音，对此毫无抵抗力。

何况曹操说他可爱，那么有说服力，郭嘉自己几乎都要信了。

曹操怎么对他这么好呢？他都不能相信是真的了。

曹操看见他这样就笑了，凑上去亲了亲他，郭嘉心跳如捣，轻轻地俯就他，整个人都感觉像飘在云端。

曹操笑眯眯地问道：“乐傻了吗？”

他想尽力让郭嘉好起来，他虽然经历过一些不幸，但那并不是他的错。

他想让郭嘉知道这一点的同时，其实也是在说服自己，他如果能在郭嘉身上看到这种改变，那么他内心深处也能够得到某种释然。

他们实在不必一直背负着过去而活。

郭嘉不好意思直视他，而这个问题又怎么回答都不对，他索性很是依赖地埋在曹操肩头，求他揉毛。

他道：“高兴啊，枪毙前男友我都不心疼。”

曹操哑然失笑，刚想去摸摸他，手机就响了。郭嘉贴得这样近，自然听得出是曹丕。

曹丕有些着急，说他大哥在外面不肯回家，问曹操在哪里。

郭嘉觉得这样不合适。毕竟他什么都没有了，曹操却还有曹昂和曹丕。

这样对他们一定很不好，也会让曹操很为难。

他只是这样一想，便立即要抽身离开，但脚踝却被曹操轻轻勾了一下。

曹操仍然对着电话，在告诉曹丕，就说你病了，你大哥不可能不管你。我不在家，让他尽管回家，有什么事我们改天坐下说。

他这样冷静地说着，是拿准了曹昂和曹丕的性格，知道最好的处理方式。他这样说着，却一直用温柔的目光看着郭嘉。

他让郭嘉不要走，也不要怕，不管发生什么事，他都会在这里，站在他身边的。

郭嘉想，也许真的，这次不一样呢？

他其实是没有选择的，因为那是曹操，他只能跟随下去，直到相伴终身或者猝死半道。

但那都没有什么区别，他愿意交付自己剩余的全部生命。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(129)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（54）  
曹丕和曹昂面对面，坐在小店里吃馄饨，桌子上还有一盒红提子。

这季节葡萄不好买，曹昂摔门出去找了几家店也就买到一盒提子，还记得洗好了才拿给曹丕。

没有热水，他手冷得发麻，所以先就着馄饨的热气暖了暖，没有急着吃。

曹丕自然感觉他不是很高兴，更不知道父亲的态度。他小心地搅了搅汤底，曹昂就道：“快点吃，冷了就不能吃了。”

曹丕听话地舀起一个，慢悠悠地吹着气吃。曹昂看他吃得香，目光也不觉变得柔和起来。

他本来生得英气逼人，但也不知怎的，一旦拿这样的眼光看人，就能把人看化了。

曹丕本来顾着吃，没在意到，等他抬头和那目光接触时，不觉脸上一热，道：“大哥。”

曹昂温柔地应他：“嗯，怎么了？”

曹丕嗫嚅了一小会儿，才问道：“爸是不是不要我们了？”

曹昂哑然失笑，心里那点烦闷暂时想不起来了，戳了戳曹丕左脸独有的一个小酒窝，道：“怎么可能？”

但这样曹丕也没有开心起来，他嘟囔着道：“可是妈就不要我们了啊。”

这话说得也是没错。虽然阿卞只是不要曹操了，并没有断绝亲生儿子的意思，但美帝异国他乡路途遥远，恐怕以后也是各自人生了。

曹昂其实也不记得他生母的样子了，他还很小，就被曹操一个人拉扯着。后来有了阿卞，曹操才能勉强卸下一部分的担子。

只是他们都还是有各自的事业，他们本来就不是那种朝九晚五，黄昏时分一起开饭，看着电视说着八卦亲亲热热的普通家庭。

还好是有曹丕的。曹昂过了很久之后才发现，其实能够照顾别人这件事，比受别人照顾的感觉并不差到哪里去。

他也许是必须比同龄人要早成熟一些，但因为有曹丕，这事情也不会让他觉得不公。

曹昂思考了片刻，然后拍了拍曹丕的肩，向他保证：“即使那样，大哥也不会不要你的。”

曹丕明亮的眼睛望着他，似哭未哭的，被曹昂从口袋里拿了纸巾塞过去。

他口袋里总是备着柔软干净的小包纸巾，擦手的湿巾，创可贴，曹丕喜欢的几样小零食，诸如此类的东西，鼓囊囊的颇像一个直男。

曹昂笑着摸他的头：“大小伙子了，别老哭。”

曹丕使劲掩饰着，红着眼眶梗着脖子，道：“没哭。”

曹操很自来熟地在郭嘉衣柜里找到了被子，然后给郭嘉铺床。郭嘉捂着脸说别收拾了，收不出来的。

曹操最后还是把他床边那堆衣服和书归整到别处去了，很认真地跟郭嘉道：“以后不能这样了，这张床要睡两个人的。”

郭嘉想说老子他妈都要硬了别撩了。

他问曹操：“真要睡？”

曹操理所当然地道：“怎么了，又不是没睡过你。”

郭嘉再度被怼了回去，有点恼火，道：“那你倒是睡啊！”

曹操笑着揉了揉他的头发，道：“这就急了？来，让你过个瘾，叫声爸爸。”

郭嘉气得不想理他，又被他在脸颊上猝不及防地亲了一口。

“真着急，”曹操不动声色地在他臀上掐了一把，道，“不得等爸爸把线拆了？”

跟医生约好的，曹操受伤的手臂明天拆线。本来郭嘉是不着急的，但现在他简直觉得今晚欲火焚身过不去了。

郭嘉给他掐得彻底硬了，曹操却若无其事地抽回手，看了一眼他的展示柜，问道：“挺喜欢娜塔莎的？”

柜子里一溜儿五个版本的黑寡妇兵人。

郭嘉挠了挠头，道：“我喜欢斯嘉丽。”

曹操笑着摸了摸他的脸：“特性感对吧？”

郭嘉道：“我喜欢她的声音。”

曹操便凑到他耳边，问道：“那我的呢？”

他低沉的嗓音激得郭嘉浑身一颤。

郭嘉答不上来，好这个字远远不够。他对曹操的声音着迷得有点病态，只是他说不出口。

那是他的软肋，他也不愿意随便分享的。

曹操也并不介意，回身依旧饶有兴致地看郭嘉的展品。隔着展柜的玻璃，他看见郭嘉在他身后犹豫了一下，然后下了某个决心。

郭嘉忽的从背后抱住他，将脸完全埋在他肩上，闷闷地叫了一声。

“老曹。”

“嗯。”

“要是……我说，要是哪天你不喜欢我了，一定要告诉我。我也许……没那种自知之明。”

==

下章应该有蒙眼play，曹总的右手也该回归了

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(134)评论(12)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（55）  
曹操知道郭嘉在担心些什么。

他当初和陈群，本来也就没有报什么对于未来的希冀，只是一段再普通不过，随着毕业，随着现实社会的袭来，便会无疾而终的校园恋情。

陈群也许不觉得，但郭嘉知道得一清二楚，所以他也并不为此伤心。

只是至少应该告诉他一声，结束了，完了，然后和平友好地分开，不再连累彼此。

陈群那样一声不吭就走了的，就算郭嘉当时不住院不休学，也有点过分。

曹操对他的心思通透，所以也只是任由他这样抱着，答应了他：“我知道了。”

于是他感到郭嘉瞬间就放松了下来。郭嘉很信任他，用他所唯一余下的这条命信任着他，不会有丝毫怀疑。

谁也不能在这无常的世界保证自己和自己的情人就一定能海枯石烂至死不渝，但曾经柔情蜜意的情人应当秉承最后的道义，让对方的心死得明明白白。

曹操暂时不用去考虑可能有的那一步，只是郭嘉提出来了，他就答应了。

郭嘉这样小心翼翼地捧着一颗心给他，问他要不要，他有些心疼，却又顺手推舟地收下了那颗年轻火热的，不断搏动着的心脏。

他的确很想要，郭嘉这颗心，这整个人，连皮带骨，他都想要，想要郭嘉永远都离不开他。

他自觉并不贪心，要的很少，不过这已经是郭嘉所有的全部了。

郭嘉夜里睡得很好，连个梦都没做。他可能是血液里的冷漠和不近人情起了作用，让他对原生家庭的离去没有任何眷恋。

而喜新厌旧的成分又让他在睡梦中贴近曹操，显得过于没有心肝。

但曹操还很喜欢这点，郭嘉在这世上孑然一身，唯一的羁绊就只有他。

他想一想便知道那样的感情有多可贵。

早上郭嘉开车，送曹操去医院拆线，赶最早的外科门诊。

曹操等着大夫拆线，郭嘉站在一边，看着那密密麻麻的针脚就揪心地疼。

他道：“对不起，都是因为我。”

曹操笑着看他，问道：“对啊，都是因为你。你打算怎么赔给我？”

郭嘉给他看得脸上莫名一热，犹豫了半刻，很认真地道：“我也没有别的东西了。”

他不好意思说得太明白，但知道曹操能够明白。

他没有别的，唯独这颗心和这条命而已。然而这样给了，还怕曹操会取笑他。

曹操的确笑着，却没有取笑的意思。他道：“好了，你也别一直等着，能出去帮我买点早点吗？我要马路对面那家的牛肉粉丝包子，还有豆浆。”

郭嘉复又笑起来，因为能帮他做点什么就高兴得很。他道：“那你好好呆着，我很快回来。”

郭嘉回来得挺快，他把包子往走廊的椅子上一放，自己看了看表，估摸着曹操也快好了。

曹操打发他出来买早点，是不想他一直干等着，一直看那道蜿蜒的伤疤。

曹操也实在是很贴心啊。

他这么想着，就出神地轻轻笑起来。这么一笑，就没有注意已经走到他身边的陈群。

他那样的笑意还没有完全敛起来，微微侧过身，让出一点距离，盯着陈群看了一看，才认出人来。

由于他的心情还是很好的，于是跟他打了个招呼：“早啊，长文。”

然后他也不再盯着对方，而是看着医院的一堵墙，就好像他们是在电梯里偶遇了一样。

陈群问道：“你怎么样？”

郭嘉没想到打完招呼还要有接下来的戏码，他很礼貌地道：“还好。”

陈群不信。他险些就见不到现在的郭嘉了，这件事他后知后觉，越来越后怕。

陈群站在他身边，也并不看他，而是道：“我现在单身。”

郭嘉稍微表示了一下诧异，并没有接话，因为也不知道该作什么回应。

要是往常，他多少能够应付过去，但现在他一心等着曹操出来，并没有再想。

他也就是这么一沉默，腰就被人搭上了。

陈群不看他，而是道：“以后还是我来照顾你吧。”

郭嘉一时没有言语，因为他觉得这事情有点荒谬，他想不起来自己什么时候受过陈群的照顾。

可能他比较冷漠，别人对他好也是白费吧。总之，他想不起来。

但他没有言语，陈群就当成了默认。

他用了点力，抱了抱郭嘉。

郭嘉一直小心翼翼地跟在曹操身后。曹操走得很快，没有回头，他怕跟丢了，又怕凑得太近会惹他生气。

虽然曹操现在看起来已经很不高兴了。

还好他只是从郭嘉手里抽走了钥匙，自己开车，而没有把副驾驶的郭嘉赶下去。

郭嘉也没有敢说话，解释也不行，他只能等曹操先开口。

只是，虽然他这样，有些怕，有些担心，却还有那么一点说不上来的兴奋，觉得这样不高兴的曹操其实也有点可爱。

曹操过了好一会儿，才心平气和地问道：“为什么不听话？”

他要郭嘉不得跟陈群来往，郭嘉实在是听了，但有的事情他自己也始料未及。

他的声音低沉，听得郭嘉几乎酥了。他有些沉迷，迷醉得似乎不知身在何处。他轻声道：“我喜欢孟德，不会不听话。”

曹操也给他的反应弄得有点奇怪，郭嘉看起来不怕他，倒有些享受，搞得他也不知道该怎么威逼下去，反而自己有点热了。

曹操当然也知道他并非故意不听话，他已经将郭嘉的心看透了，那完全是属于他的。

曹操放软了语调，问道：“那家伙瘦得柴火一样，你手不疼吧？”

他指的是郭嘉在陈群肩胛骨上打的那一拳。郭嘉多少悠着劲儿了，没有按流氓的方式打。

陈群当他漂亮迷人的小学长，以为他性格正直善良，全无防备，所以郭嘉也不好意思打得太重。

郭嘉听他这么说，知道曹操并不生气了，于是揉了揉手背，微笑道：“不疼。”

曹操开着车，语调虽然软和了，面色却并没有很好的意思。他道：“我的却很疼。”

他指的可能是刚拆线的手臂，郭嘉想。

但也可能是某个地方硬得发疼。

郭嘉心砰砰跳了起来，有些兴奋，又有些害怕。

他低着头，小声道：“我……也没别的办法。但是，你可以把我也弄疼。”

他不敢看曹操的表情，只听见他近乎淡漠地道：“这是你说的。”

郭嘉其实是怕疼的，而且他对这种事又完全没有经验，如果小电影不算经验的话。

他不知道要怎么做，就算是他的家，他的床，他还是迷醉地看着曹操，全由着他来。

曹操坐到他身边，捏住他的下巴，深邃的目光看他，带了一点点看猎物似的笑意，问他：“就这么想要？”

郭嘉被他这样盯着，全身都有种近乎被毁灭的快感，甚至连他问了什么都没法好好地去理解了，只是忙不迭地点头，全然被他掌控了。

他着迷地看着曹操单手抽掉领带，那还是他替曹操挑的一条，黑色的，百搭，直到他的视线被那暗沉的黑色所完全笼罩。

被夺去视力让他其他的感官突然敏感起来，恐慌也是。郭嘉下意识地挣开曹操的手想去把它拉下来。但曹操开口了，他的手就僵在了那里。

曹操慢条斯理地告诉他：“别动。你要是把它扯掉，我现在就走，不再回来了。”

郭嘉对此的恐惧压过了一切，他几乎立刻伸手，要去抓住曹操，可是记得他说不要动，于是手又迅速收了回去。

曹操并没有缚住他，他却真的画地为牢，不敢再动了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(137)评论(8)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（57）  
曹操觉得郭嘉有些紧张过头了。他说到底毫无经验，而曹操觉得自己可能也不是个温柔的情人。

郭嘉的胸脯起伏有些急促，脸色有些过于的苍白，但却一点声音都没有发出来，只是安静地躺在那里，任他施为。

曹操便俯下身，想要亲一亲他，以作为对他的乖顺的奖励，但他只是一贴下去，便立刻觉得不对。

他叫道：“郭嘉！”

郭嘉没有应他，呼吸似乎也不是那么急促了。曹操只是喊了一声他的名字，立刻捡起地上那件外衣，往内侧口袋探去。

他准确地摸到了郭嘉的药。他的手有些抖，但依旧拧开了它。

他一手把郭嘉揽起来，几乎是慌张地把药片塞到他嘴里，才想起该给他一杯水。

但郭嘉喉咙一动，已经自己吞了下去。

他虽然擅长忍耐，但并不想真的死在此刻。

他不甘心。

曹操见他咽下去，便没有再松开他去拿水，只是轻轻抚着他的背，轻轻喊他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉脸烫得发红，答不上来。曹操有些担心，又喊他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉嗯了一声。曹操才想起去摘掉蒙住他双眼的领带，郭嘉又下意识地抬手，想去挡。

他自然拗不过曹操。曹操可以很轻松地拿掉，他却不行。

郭嘉的眼圈是红的，显然刚才病发，难受得很。他呼吸已经渐渐平和下去，此刻却又急促起来。

他捂住脸，曹操拿掉他的手，他又捂住，如此反复一回合，他又拗不过曹操，只好听话。

这下曹操确定他哭得更厉害了。

曹操揉了揉他脑袋，问道：“哭什么？别再——”

他想了想，不敢再说下去。他也实在有些后怕。

郭嘉觉得糟心透了，但是曹操发话了，他也就很乖地忍住了哭，只是还是糟心。

曹操很亲昵地蹭了蹭他的耳朵，悄声问道：“哭什么？吓着了？”

郭嘉给他蹭得心热，于是更憋屈了。他忍着哭腔，小声道：“没有。就是，好丢人。”

如果就这么死了他才不甘心好吗，进焚化炉都要气得坐起来的。

第一次还什么都没发生就紧张到心脏病发作，这梗足够曹操玩一辈子了。

他可真是颜面扫地，从此抬不起头了。

曹操没想到他居然是因为这个哭，忍不住就笑出了声，他越笑，郭嘉越是困窘，并且试图从一个如此尴尬的局面里挣扎出来。

他的挣扎在曹操面前当然没有用。

曹操搂紧了他，调侃道：“那有什么？我要是被你吓得从此不举了，那才丢人。”

郭嘉迟疑了一下，手居然往后摸了摸，悄声问他：“真的？”

曹操恍惚之间竟然产生错觉，觉得郭嘉是个老司机，一定不可能跟陈群谈过恋爱。

然而这时候门铃响了，响个不停。

郭嘉很不好意思地看了看曹操，得到他的同意，才裹上衣服起身去开门。

来的的确是小雪。她今天走，可能是会来看看他。

郭嘉让她进来，她却不，说爸妈还在楼下等。

郭嘉心知肚明，清楚他们不过是想要他心软。

然而他铁石心肠。他不心软，不让步，不给别人活路。

所以他只是摸了摸小雪的头，一边想从口袋里掏点钱给她，但什么也没抓到。

他有点尴尬，但没有转身回去拿钱的意思，只是道：“那你走好。”

小雪仰着头，看着他，道：“爸爸说，老家没有好学校。”

郭嘉有帝都的户口，那是崔媞在房子之外留给他的又一笔财富，他却吝啬，不肯分予小雪和她的父母。

郭嘉只是告诉她：“老家也有很好的学校。”

反正他不会回去，也不会再让他们来。

小雪问他：“爸爸说，你不肯让我留下？”

郭嘉倒是没有回避这个问题，而是道：“哥哥没法让你留下。”

小雪有点费力地抬着头，平静地盯着他。

她平静地道：“那你怎么不去死呢。”

她说完这句话就转身下楼了。

其实郭嘉并不意外，孩子总是跟他们的父母学，这没什么。

郭嘉感觉到曹操在身后抱住了他，但他真没有勇气回头去看一看。

他怕是幻觉。

他无奈地道：“抱歉……又让你看笑话了。”

他虽然已经习惯了，却也知道有些事情是不好的，因此竭力不让曹操看见。

只是，他越是努力，好像越是事与愿违。

真是糟糕透了。他觉得曹操大概不想要他了，毕竟他实在不够健康，又麻烦缠身。

他觉得那还不如他自己走算了，但他只是动了一下，就被更为用力地抱紧了，怎么也无法动弹。

郭嘉真的不能再动了。

曹操觉得自己的父爱都要泛滥溢出了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(124)评论(7)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（58）  
曹操也没想到这会儿崔媞能打电话过来，他一僵，手松了一松，郭嘉立刻从他臂弯里出来了。

曹操接电话的时候同时喊了他：“郭嘉！”

然后郭嘉就站住了，很乖顺地没有再往前走，而是在一边默默地等着。

只要曹操喊他，他就不会自己走的。虽然他更喜欢曹操喊他嘉嘉，但是不那么亲热也可以，没关系的，他不在意。

曹操同时听见电话那边，崔媞单刀直入地问他：“你的经纪人现在怎么样了？他家里的事解决了吗？”

崔媞没有要郭嘉听电话，郭嘉也没有要曹操把电话给他。

曹操起初惊了一下，但立刻就理解了。

郭嘉的户口和房子都是崔媞给他的，而崔媞现在名利双收，要得知他的情况并不难，只看她想不想。

崔媞并不是真的没有认出郭嘉，她只是没有说出来。

而郭嘉那糟糕的原生家庭也绝不可能出于自愿而离开的。

崔媞只要稍微使用一点手段就够了，她的心够狠，干得出来。

但无论如何，她并没有忘记郭嘉，并没有完全将他视为一个不能见光的麻烦，甚至还的确出手帮了他一把。

而在曹操把这种想法告诉郭嘉的时候，郭嘉连眉毛都没有抬一下。

他看起来无动于衷。但这样曹操也能理解，毕竟郭嘉确实受了很多苦，他并不是那种被宠着长大的孩子。

曹操能够理解，但希望他高兴起来，于是揽住他的肩，微笑道：“但她总算没有忘了你。”

郭嘉其实也不是很在意这个，正如陈群所说，他对亲情冷漠到不可思议。

他道：“不，她只是看上你了而已。”通过帮他刷曹操的好感，他实在太清楚崔媞的手段了。

崔媞的美貌他继承得实在太少，何况那种风韵和气质，他自以为也比不上。

郭嘉这句话酸得曹操直接笑出了声。

他觉得郭嘉这么明着吃醋实在太可爱了。

不过郭嘉也不是乱吃飞醋，别人有没有看上曹操，曹操自己还是能感觉到的。

曹操实在忍不住想开他玩笑，贴在他耳边道：“那也很好啊，我还挺想听你叫爸爸的。”

郭嘉想打他，一瞬间有点舍不得，便被他紧紧捉住了双手。他愤慨地想要瞪他一眼，及至看到对方正目不转睛地，带着笑意看着他，心口骤然一紧，再也作不出生气的姿态了。

曹操抱住他，笑道：“放心，我现在弯了。”

郭嘉被他强行按在怀里，有点不甘心地想挣扎一下，又怕曹操真松手，便乖乖地被他抱住，只在嘴里得寸进尺道：“其他男人也不行。”

曹操笑着拍拍他的背，极其惯着他，道：“没有别人，只有你一个。”

郭嘉这才顺心，紧了紧抱住曹操的手臂。

其实曹操说的是真是假，能不能做到，他都已经不那么在乎了。

他肯骗骗自己就很好了。

收起  
曹郭编辑删除热度(115)评论(4)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（59）  
郭嘉对于感情这东西，其实是没有信任感的，这一点当年陈群就领教过。

陈群还是新生的时候，见他在学校剧场演过一回王小波的东宫西宫，演阿兰，便死心塌地地守在门口，逮住了一面穿外套一面自言自语说今天好冷的郭嘉，眼影和腮红还未卸干净。

他那时以为郭嘉漂亮，风流，受欢迎，必然是个热情的人。他虽不喜欢这样的人，却喜欢郭嘉。

结果并不是，他一直跟到郭嘉回寝室，不得不在三楼的楼道看他走了，郭嘉也并没有回头看一看他。

他这样跟了郭嘉有一个学期。他并不喜欢亲身去表演的，却也挤进了话剧社，并且在某一次他们组织活动的时候，做了一道番茄炒蛋。

他自认家常菜最考验手艺，推到郭嘉面前去。郭嘉只是稍微迟疑了一下，就抬起头来，对他笑了一笑。

陈群也就那么看着他，彼此都没有说话。

陈群现在去想，也想不明白郭嘉是怎么就会答应他的。郭嘉其实不喜欢吃他做的菜，也其实并不是个不会拒绝别人的人。

郭嘉刚刚才回绝了他，态度诚恳得很，似乎不再回头了。

陈群终于开始想另一种可能性，如果郭嘉住院休学的那一年，他没有出国，而是陪在他身边，现在事情会不会不一样？

但他立刻就不能想下去了，他家里不会接受郭嘉，而那个时候，他可能也并没有足够的准备来接受郭嘉。

幸亏不是那样，否则他可能也不会有现在的生活。

曹丕能感觉出来曹昂不高兴，至于他们旅行回来却不见父亲这种事，他都已经习惯了。

习惯了也不代表就不在意，所以他是理解曹昂的，只是很轻地从身后抱了抱他。

曹昂这次的不高兴也并不是抱一抱就可以消停的。他极在意父亲，说什么也缓不过来这件事的冲击。

明明曹丕的母亲才离开不久呢，这也太快了吧？

而且是郭嘉，居然是郭嘉。

尽管心情并不好，但曹丕小心翼翼凑过来抱他的时候，他还是侧过脸，亲昵地蹭了蹭曹丕的脸颊。

曹丕便得陇望蜀，也偏了一偏头，去碰他嘴唇，只吻一下，脸已经红了。

他是很小心的，很怕曹昂会不理睬他。这种情绪曹昂自然感受得到，因此有些心疼，便很温柔地回吻了他，握着他的手，揉了一揉。

他吻得够了，才向曹丕保证道：“大哥会一直陪着你的。”

他向来说话作数，所以曹丕信了他。曹丕并非懵懂无知，反而他想得更多，更深，想到以后，想到他的大哥总有一天要成家的，那时自然会离开他。

只是曹昂不会想听，他也就不说罢了。

曹操很是受用郭嘉此刻完全偎在他怀里的姿态，郭嘉很依恋他，却不是盲目的，而有些死心塌地的决绝意味。他虽然受用，也很有些心疼。

他揉着郭嘉的头发，也并不松开他，向他道：“那，你要不要见见她？”

他纯粹只是问郭嘉的意见，并没有逼迫或者施压的意思。他本来也站不上道德的制高点，所以也从不简单地指责他人。

郭嘉摇摇头，道：“不要。”

曹操也没有坚持，只是提醒他道：“你的手术在后天。”

郭嘉迟疑了一下，问道：“必须亲属签字吗？”

他没做过这个，他家里人没管过他，但他看别人，好像是要这么做的。

曹操道：“一般来说是的。”

郭嘉的眼神就黯淡了下去，他无论如何也不想。可是他对视上曹操的目光，就已经决心勉强自己了。

他已经决定为了曹操活下去了，那么没有事情是他不能够接受的。

曹操忽的亲了亲他的脸颊，道：“但是有我在，就不用了。”

郭嘉笑了笑，想曹操在相熟的医生那里，总归还有些特权。

曹操继续道：“我来签字。我想，我应该算你的家人了吧。”

郭嘉震惊地看向他，只得到了对方肯定的笑意。

他觉得曹操不像是开玩笑。

他要不要再信一次？

反正他也没什么可以失去的了。

收起  
曹郭昂丕编辑删除热度(119)评论(2)分享推荐  
打开新页  
好吃的水果  
出戏（60）  
郭嘉想，曹操以后也许会后悔的。

当初陈群那么认真那么执着——虽然方向很不对路子，但他也很快厌倦继而后悔了。

但曹操答应他，若是后悔了，一定会告诉他的。

这样比不辞而别好太多了，郭嘉觉得曹操其实很善良。

曹操当然能感觉到郭嘉这种依赖的情绪，但也只有当他不再强撑着以似乎永远不会褪去的笑容面对这个对他并不算很友好的世界时，才会表露出来。

那可真是对他完完全全的信任和爱意了。

他有点不知道该怎么办，但似乎又没什么波折地就接受了。

他想他已经很习惯郭嘉了，习惯到不会觉得这么快就再度接触一段感情是很麻烦的事情。

他着实是很有些喜欢这个年轻人了，想要他活下去，也想逗他笑一笑，没半点勉强和作伪的那种，还想要他这个人，这样抱着或者抱到床上去似乎都很自然。

这时曹丕给曹操打了电话，有些慌张地跟他说大哥不高兴了，爸你回来好不好。

郭嘉当然听得很清楚，他几乎是有点过激地站起来，并且后退了一步。

然后他也意识到自己的反应有点过，好像当时去陈群家里结果陈老爷子突然回来了一样。

郭嘉挠了挠头不好意思地道：“要不你先回去看看？”

他想起曹昂是因为什么事情，脸就红了。曹操只管盯着他笑，于是郭嘉脸更红了。

曹操原先不觉得这年轻人会脸红，现在见了，觉得还挺好看的。

真想看他又害羞又想要的样子，一定美妙得很。

曹操依旧坐着，双手去抓住他一只手晃了晃，道：“陪我去。”

郭嘉有些害羞，又舍不得把手抽回来，很是受用曹操这样对他耍赖的小动作。他道：“可是子脩那里——”

曹操气定神闲地道：“他早晚会知道的。何况，他接受能力可强了。”

郭嘉笑了，心疼了曹昂一会儿，又有点忍不住吃醋，问道：“你到底有过多少？”

曹操依旧气定神闲地道：“你想听？我说快点，大概一晚上能说完吧。”

郭嘉就有点不高兴，另一只手握拳在曹操胸口轻轻怼了一下。

曹操愣了一下，想这家暴也太温柔了，笑着问道：“这什么意思？”

郭嘉道：“哼，小拳拳捶你胸口。”

四个人坐在一起吃饭，郭嘉总觉得哪里不对。

曹操倒是淡定自若，不住地给曹丕夹菜。

他问曹丕：“胡椒虾要不要？”

曹丕说要。

他继续问道：“糖醋排骨要不要？”

曹丕说要。

曹操接着问道：“一会儿甜品吃奶油提子要不要？”

曹丕说要。

曹操问道：“郭嘉当你后妈要不要？”

曹丕说要。

曹丕说完才发现曹昂脸色跟龙山文化的陶器一样了。

曹昂说了句我不饿出去抽根烟就走了。

曹丕懵逼了，郭嘉也懵逼了，就在他们四眼懵逼的时候，曹操摸了摸曹丕的头，慈爱地道：“来，叫后妈。”

曹丕懵逼地看看郭嘉又看看曹操，然后他小心翼翼地问道：“我能不能叫小郭叔叔？”

曹操慈爱地道：“可以。”

曹丕飞速地说了一句小郭叔叔我吃饱了然后奔出去追他哥了。

郭嘉觉得脸都僵了，他过了一会儿，才问道：“你就这么跟他们说？”

曹操给他夹一块咖喱蟹，道：“天要下雨爹要再娶有什么办法？来，吃蟹。”

郭嘉觉得这速度未免太可怕，又完全没法跟曹操生气，只好道：“那……也别那么逼小丕啊。”

曹操淡定地道：“鲁迅先生说，你要打开窗户的时候，别人总是反对的，但你若要把房子拆掉，别人也许就同意你开窗了。”

郭嘉沉默了一会儿，道：“可能鲁迅先生还说过‘这话我没说过’。”


	7. 七

出戏（61）  
郭嘉很少这样直接挤兑他，倒让曹操觉得很可爱。

他从来就是这种性格，想到什么就去做，顺势揽过郭嘉的腰，并要吻在他脸颊上。

郭嘉吓了一跳，左右闪避了两次，躲开他的吻。

餐厅里毕竟还是有很多别人，认得曹操的说不定有。

曹操倒也没有强行一定要当众亲他，笑了笑也就放过了。

郭嘉感觉背后有些响动，便立即起身回过头去，果然看见有人拿着相机在拍。

上次曹操直接对着狗仔镜头比中指的任性状况还历历在目，郭嘉在曹操肩上按了一按，朝那桌走过去。

几个普通的年轻人，刚才是一个姑娘按的快门，看着也不像娱记，更不会是狗仔。

郭嘉很有礼貌问她刚才是不是拍照了，然后驾轻就熟地从口袋里抽出曹操的签名照片，请她把刚才偷拍的给删掉。

真是奇怪，他不能大声制止，更不能声嘶力竭地跟媒体争辩，但偏偏他说话的时候，别人都能稍微安静一点，听他说完。

郭嘉松了口气，觉得幸好自己平时就催着曹操多签些照片预备着，不过存货不多了，回去一定要逼他再签一些。

他一样很有礼貌地道谢时那几个年轻人都看向他身后。

曹操安安静静地站在旁边等着他把日常工作做完。

那个姑娘急忙跟曹操打了招呼，道：“曹老师，我特喜欢您的戏，我看过您演的——”

曹操点点头，道：“谢谢。”

他一攥郭嘉的手腕，拽着他就走，头也不回，郭嘉觉得不妥，还回头看了看，但照样被他拉走了。

曹操倒是完全不回头，哪怕郭嘉一个基佬也觉得刚才那妹子还挺漂亮的。

郭嘉小声道：“也不用走得这么急吧——”

曹操冷着脸道：“她拍就拍呗，你管什么？”

郭嘉完全不知道他哪里又犯脾气了，道：“万一把你拍丑了呢？”

曹操没答话，郭嘉感觉玩笑好像混不过去了，便小心地问道：“怎么了？”

曹操该不会突然吃醋吧，因为一个陌生的漂亮姑娘？

郭嘉觉得自己还是挺弯的，而且跟皮皮虾一样快速地跳出了柜子。

曹操找了个没人的地方，停下来问他：“你是真的喜欢我吗？”

他没看郭嘉，问得很随意。郭嘉的心却砰砰乱跳，止不住。

曹操怎么会突然这样问他？

虽然不知道，但心里的答案总不会有任何动摇的，他觉得脸颊有些发烫，但还是道：“是真的。”

曹操既然问了，他就回答。他总不可能拒绝曹操的要求。

他不会骗曹操，所以曹操的语调也缓和了许多，只是道：“你很不想让别人知道这一点。”

郭嘉不知道在想什么，却道：“我本来也不想让你知道的。”

说出来他却觉得哪里又不对，内心忐忑不安。

虽然是真的，如果可以的话，他并不希望曹操知道。

不过这种场面没维持多久，曹操抬头，叫了一声曹昂的名字。

曹昂没应，但是曹丕站住了，他也就站住了。然后曹丕挪过来了，他也就跟曹丕来了。

曹昂看着郭嘉，郭嘉不知道为何，总有点心虚，不怎么敢正视他。

曹丕当然能感觉到气氛的尴尬，努力想要缓和一下，道：“爸这么大摇大摆的，也不怕给记者拍到。”

曹操松了郭嘉的手腕，玩笑道：“今天北影艺考，所有粉丝和是人不是人的娱记都去蹲点了，怎么可能有人管我一个过气老人？”

他倒是半点不在乎，还摸了摸曹丕的头。

郭嘉给曹昂看着，觉得躲不过去了，只好跟曹昂道：“子脩，对不起。”

曹操看看他，又看看曹昂，皱着眉问道：“你跟他有一腿？”

曹昂差点被呛着，话说到这个份上他实在没法僵持下去了，开口解释道：“没有。”

曹操看向郭嘉，道：“既然没有，你有什么对不住他的？”

郭嘉觉得曹操真是太不一样了，跟他所有的前男友都完全不一样。

虽然他就一个前男友，还只牵过手的那种。

郭嘉当然没法回答曹操这个问题，他只是努力地试图跟曹昂解释：“其实，就是……试试。也可能不成的……”

曹操虽然自己说的只是跟他试试，但此刻听他这么说又有点不高兴，复又拉过他的手，一手拽过曹丕，道：“我们去车里说，不然一会儿你们真把不开眼的娱记招来了。”

曹昂被他们仨甩在后面，愣了一愣，也只好无奈地跟着走了。

曹操附在郭嘉耳边问道：“怎么？你就打算拿我练手？”

郭嘉内心几乎是崩溃的，他委屈啊，明明这个说法是曹操给的答复啊。

但他实在没法怼曹操，不光因为他不能大声说话，还因为他实在喜欢曹操。

郭嘉脸又开始发烫，他小声道：“那也都是你来决定。”

曹丕在一边翻了个白眼，表示并不想这么近距离听他们说话，然而谁也没注意到他。

曹昂几步跟了过来，把刚买的鲜榨葡萄汁给了曹丕。

曹操看见了，问曹昂：“怎么不多买几杯？起码给嘉嘉买一杯。”

郭嘉正想说不用了我不喝这么甜的，就听见曹昂道：“我跟他又没一腿。谁跟他有，谁买去呗。”

出戏（62）  
郭嘉去接了个电话，回来跟曹操说，之前没拍完的戏，对方还是要曹操回去补拍。

曹操自己都险些把这事情忘了。但他想起来之后，便立刻意识到不能把戏份无限制地拖下去，不然可能会被总局或者中影直接处理了。

郭嘉当然更知道，他道：“你快回去吧。”

他总记着事情全因为他才搞乱，心内有些愧疚，低声道：“总归是因为我……”

曹操不喜欢听他这么说，问道：“因为你又怎么样？”

郭嘉说不上来，这问题很难答，曹操便替他答了：“就是因为你，今后我还要为你做许多事。便是做了，那又怎样？我愿意就行了。”

郭嘉给他盯得有些惶恐，在曹操表白心意的时候他最先感觉到的并不是喜悦，而是不真实感。

他其实不太相信这样的好事能发生在自己身上，因此觉得自己可能是做梦。

但他也没做过这么好的梦。

曹操拉过他的手，吻他的手指，吻得郭嘉一个激灵，要往回缩，却又不敢动。

他不敢相信曹操的喜欢，但心里又实在喜欢极了曹操。

曹操很是缱绻缠绵地吻他的指腹，吻得郭嘉心痒难耐，又砰砰乱跳。

曹操亲得够了，才跟他道：“我自然会把工作做完。但也总要看着你做完手术。”

离手术也就两天了。这点时间曹操还是可以拖的。

郭嘉一时觉得有些心慌，总觉得事情并不会这样顺利，但又立刻意识到不能表露出来，曹操会不高兴。

只是那样一闪而逝的担忧也被曹操捕捉到了，对方贴上来，吻他刚才不安跳动的右眼。

郭嘉给他吻得心跳，不觉伸手抱住了他，待他亲完了，等他下一步动作。

曹操却有那么一小会儿，什么也没做。

郭嘉终于忍不住开口，小心地问他：“孟德，你是不是……落下点什么阴影了？”

他也觉得非常对不起曹操，毕竟他在快能开车的时候心脏病犯了。

曹操一时没反应过来他的意思，郭嘉小心地反扣住他一只手，红着脸认真地跟他保证：“就算你被吓得不举了，我也要你。”

曹操忽然觉得一点都不能同情他，应该吊起来打一顿才对。

曹昂跟曹丕走了一路，两个人都没怎么说话。直到他们停下来，开始看夕阳。

曹丕的反应其实并不像曹昂那么明显，也许是他年纪小，还并不能意识到曹操的新恋情意味着什么。他是失去了母亲，但回想过去，他这一路，陪伴他最久，最关切的人也并不是她。

曹丕问他：“大哥不喜欢他么？”

曹昂立即道：“并不是不喜欢。”

平心而论，郭嘉并不是一个会让人讨厌的男人。只是他一旦跟曹操建立起那种感情关系，事情可能就变质了。

曹昂总有一种感觉，觉得以后会失去父亲。

他不喜欢这样，刘珺走的时候，他年纪还小，要很多年才能意识到失去是什么。

曹丕却似乎懂得他这种心情。他想安慰曹昂，说父亲绝不会离开我们的，对此他有把握。

但他也有一点自己的私心，因此他道：“大哥不会失去我的。”

曹昂握着他的手紧了一紧，曹丕便继续问道：“大哥会离开我吗？”

曹昂便伸手抱住他的肩，道：“不会，大哥会一直留在你身边的。”

曹丕觉得他的心情也许是好了一些，但自己的并没有。

曹丕很清楚地知道曹昂并不会一直陪着他，曹昂总有一天会成家立业，会离开自己的。

他不得不忍住因为知道这个事实而要涌出的眼泪。

他们终将失去彼此。

出戏（63）  
郭嘉觉得自己眼皮一直跳，曹操便把手放在他肩上，问他：“害怕吗？”

郭嘉不知道怎么答。明天手术，今天重新做了一遍检查，确保手术能够正常完成。

医生看起来很有把握，毕竟现在的技术已经很成熟了，不像当年，不像他没有遇到曹操的那些年。

他应当安心一些。他摇了摇头，道：“就是觉得有点……有点顺利。”

曹操是明白这种感觉的，他笑着道：“对，当时赵大导演找我去演他的男一号时，我也觉得，太顺利了，一定不是真的。”

那时他二十余岁便丧偶，带着一个儿子，在文工团里时常被人无济于事地安慰，一天天地过，如死水不起波澜。

而赵是成名的导演，忽的找上他，说，你要不要来？我为你设置了一个角色。

这事情来得未免太突然太顺利，他就此成名，并且能够离开文工团，在这个圈里多少有了自己的名号。

郭嘉自然也知道，他很认可曹操的魅力，觉得赵大导演会为了他设定角色，甚至后期为了他不断调整，那都是很自然的事情。

尽管如此，郭嘉还是忍不住有点在意，他故意平淡地道：“可是谁能像你一样，那么招男人喜欢啊？”

他本来也就是随便说说，但想起程昱，又想起陈宫，还想起袁绍，就突然真的有点吃醋了。

他说完就后悔了，低着头，很小心地看一眼曹操，怕他生气了。

他这样还真让曹操有点心疼，便按着他，让郭嘉又很自觉地低下头去。

曹操轻轻吻他的发顶，问他：“你从此都只爱我么？”

郭嘉脸红到了耳根，烫得厉害，心跳也有些快了。他不知道曹操什么用意，但心中的答案总不会改变，吸了口气，鼓起勇气答他：“是的。”

曹操就笑了，在他耳边笑的，那声音撩人得很。

他慢慢地道：“既然如此，我保证你一定也会很招男人喜欢。不过，招我一个就够了。”

郭嘉抬头，难以置信地望着他，便立即被一个绵长濡湿的吻阻断了所有困惑。

曹操其实也不必这样哄他，他说的话，郭嘉是信的，但他这样哄，郭嘉也实在无从抵抗。

这样也不错。

曹操陪他去医院，郭嘉有点紧张，不安捏着曹操的手心，引得对方用掌心包裹他的。

郭嘉其实不应该紧张，他原先是没什么好怕的，没什么可在乎的，但现在不一样了。

因为曹操，他的那种态度已经改变了，他很希望自己能是健康的，虽然不复当年，但比现在好。

他希望自己能变得好一点，能留在曹操身边。他本来没有抱什么希望，但曹操给了他。

郭嘉本来还问了一下家属签字的问题，医生告诉他不必担心，曹操轻轻拍拍他，笑道：“别怕，小手术，有40分钟就结束。你醒来，就可以再见到我了。”

郭嘉紧紧握着他的手，然后又松开。他依恋地望着曹操，曹操便又蹭了蹭他的脸，道：“别怕。不是大手术，不会全麻，你别紧张，很快就好。”

郭嘉点点头，他觉得怕成这样有点丢人，但曹操一点也没有笑话他的意思。

郭嘉道：“那你等等我。”

他好像对于曹操会不等他这件事比手术可能的风险更为担忧。

曹操用那种总会让人安心的语气，向他保证：“我等你。”

曹操坐在外面的长椅等，崔媞走过来，向他打招呼，道：“我还有些事，先走了。”

没有血缘或婚姻关系的话，签字是没有用的。

他当然只能找崔媞，而崔媞似乎也没有理由回绝，所以她就是过来签字的。

曹操问她：“再等等吧？真的不用很久。”

崔媞道：“不了。他本就不想看见我，而且术后再受刺激，会引起并发症。”

曹操倒也没法反驳她的理由，只是道：“那你有机会，来看看他。”

崔媞笑了一笑，弯腰向他道：“知道了。在那之前，拜托你照顾他了。”

她说完这句话就走了，还是身姿绰约，凌波微步。

曹操虽然已经弯了，也很是痛快地承认了这样一个女人实在很有魅力。

他这么想着，手机就响了。他起身走到一旁的楼道里，摸身上的手机。

结果不是他的手机响，而是他暂时保管的郭嘉的手机。

来电显示写着“陈群”。

出戏（65）  
他走进来的时候，郭嘉也侧过了头，看向他。

他仅是局部麻醉，意识清醒，但身体使不上力气，因为保持清醒也很费力。

那种手术其实睡一觉会比较好解决，但他很怕，睡不着。

很怕会出现什么意外，很怕上天一如既往地并不眷恋他，很怕死，人本来就是到了什么地步都会奋力求生的，这是基因决定的。

他更怕睡过去就不能再见到曹操了。他怕这些天发生的所有事情只是自己做了个梦，一场痴心妄想的春梦，所以想要活下去，确认这件事。

曹操见他目不转睛地盯着自己，便一步跨到他床前，拉过椅子坐下。

他温和地道：“不错，是我。你想看多久都可以。”

郭嘉那点微妙的情绪突然被戳穿，他觉得有些害羞，想收敛一下自己可能是过于热情的目光，但曹操对他笑了。

他怎么也没法不去看，曹操是他的光源和热源。

更别提他这样轻轻笑起来，似乎这世界和他的笑容一样美好的样子。

曹操稍微化解了一下他的尴尬，问道：“要喝水吗？”

郭嘉轻轻摇了摇头，下巴抬了抬，指挂在头顶的输液瓶。他注入了为数不少的生理盐水，因此还不觉得渴。

曹操依旧轻轻地问他：“疼不疼？”

麻药的劲儿还没褪去，而且手术创口极小，郭嘉也并不觉得多疼，又摇了摇头。

曹操笑了，问道：“那我总得做点什么吧？”

郭嘉有些不好意思地偏开头去，一只手却从被子下伸出来，伸向曹操的方向。

曹操握住了这只有些凉的手，听得他小声道：“只要这样陪我一下就好了。”

曹操笑出了声，郭嘉越发不敢看他，耳骨已然红了。

曹操又温柔地喊他：“嘉嘉。”

郭嘉不由自主地应了一声，曹操向他道：“有件事问你。长文就在外面，他说想见见你，你要见他吗？”

郭嘉怎么也没想到曹操能在此刻煞风景，他内心那种患得患失的不安感又回来了，似乎在无情地嘲讽他：看吧，你还在做什么梦，以为能够得到真爱？

他这个人，运气好像真的一直不太好。

但郭嘉毕竟还是郭嘉，如果曹操真的很在意，他当然也不会作出什么毫无尊严的挽留。

他活到现在已经失去了很多，就只有那点微不足道的自尊了。

不过不管结果如何，他都想要听曹操说清楚。

所以郭嘉的情绪很快稳定了下来，甚至还有了那么一些冷静，他问道：“为什么会这么问？”

曹操简单地道：“他要见的是你，你来决定。”

郭嘉低声问道：“你不在意吗？”

曹操道：“在意。”

房间里一时陷入了沉默。

然后郭嘉道：“我的确应该见见他。”

曹操站起身，道：“我回避一下。”

郭嘉喊住他，道：“等等……在那之前，我想跟你谈谈。”

曹操于是又回身，坐回他身旁，并且在郭嘉开口之前，道：“他后悔了，想让你再给他一次机会。”

郭嘉一时语塞，他现在简直不能确定曹操究竟是一个什么立场在说这话了。

他应该没有做红娘的爱好吧？

曹操道：“本来想你见过他之后跟你说明白的，不过现在说开了也不错。”

郭嘉觉得自己好像不能再用自己心脏不好来请他说话不要这么一惊一乍提心吊胆了，如果要判死刑也请他手起刀落。

曹操道：“我知道你没有安全感，可能也觉得自己运气不好，不会刚好能把直男掰弯。但你也很了解，你觉得我是一个好人吗？或者说，是一个同情心特别泛滥的人吗？”

当然不是。郭嘉还是很清楚这一点的，他暗地里没少挖袁绍的墙角，眼下又趁机拉拢公孙瓒。曹操并不坏，但显然也不可能是个老好人。

曹操接着道：“所以，我绝对不可能出于同情心泛滥，或者被你感动什么的，如果我有这么软的心肠，早被那些大鳄撕扯吃净了。别怀疑，如果你觉得我对你还不错，那没别的，就是我喜欢你。”

他又站起身，问道：“现在我可以把那个小可怜放进来了吗？他都等半天了。

出戏（66）  
陈群还真的进来了，他一坐下，就开始削苹果。

郭嘉居然愣是没看见他这个苹果从哪儿掏出来的。

陈群木着一张脸，削苹果，郭嘉觉得有点尴尬，却也不知道该说些什么。

直到陈群把苹果削好了，递给郭嘉。

郭嘉道：“我不喜欢吃苹果。”

陈群认定了他还生自己的气，于是耐心地道：“就算你不高兴，也得吃点水果。”

郭嘉其实没有不高兴，但他觉得要让陈群明白自己真的只是不喜欢吃苹果是很困难的。

而且就算他明白了，接下来也一定会开始数落郭嘉太挑食，难怪身体不好。

郭嘉想想都累得慌，宁可吃苹果算了。只要能让陈群闭嘴，吃点不喜欢的东西实在不叫事儿。

郭嘉一边吃苹果一边安静听完了陈群的诉求，等到对方说完了，他的苹果还没有吃完。

一方面是郭嘉确实不喜欢吃苹果，另一方面也是陈群说话太简短。

他觉得他想要郭嘉回来郭嘉就会回来的，所以没有必要费心费力去说更多了。

他能够说出来已经很不容易了，郭嘉应当知道这一点。

郭嘉意识到轮到自己说话了，他问道：“你说完了？”

陈群道：“说完了。”

郭嘉想了想，是不是该说个什么“长文啊其实你是个好人”。

但他也意识到话只说到那个地步陈群是不会明白的。

就像他现在仍然不明白郭嘉为什么如此绝情说断就断。

郭嘉道：“长文啊，抱歉我没法答应你。而且以后也不会。就算我此生孤独终老，或者有一天横死街头，都绝不想再与你有任何瓜葛。”

他也不想说得这么明白，但他也知道如果不说得这么明白，这事情是不会结束的。

郭嘉道：“我不要你了。”

曹操进来，先拿起那个放在桌边被啃得到处豁口的苹果，部分地方已经氧化成茶色。

他问郭嘉：“不吃了吗？”

郭嘉摇摇头，曹操就咬了一口，郭嘉想劝阻他已经来不及了。

曹操笑了笑，道：“还挺甜的。”

郭嘉脸上一热，也不好意思说下去了。他悄悄挪出一点病床的位置，暗地里希望曹操能坐得近一点。

曹操似乎并没有注意到他这个小动作，很自然地坐了过去，也很自然地跟他聊起来：“公孙瓒透过元让联系我了，我估摸着可以签下他。”

郭嘉笑道：“那很好啊。”

曹操望着郭嘉，道：“他果然不该跟刘虞在一起。”

郭嘉没有异议，他道：“不过他肯定要在电视剧里演主角的。”

曹操琢磨了一下，玩笑道：“那就麻烦了，你说是让他演华丹呢，还是貂蝉呢？”

郭嘉哭笑不得，摇头道：“戏份都不够重，再加点。”

曹操道：“那就只能演女一号刘平了。”

郭嘉笑了，道：“我没意见啊。你放心，他要是掀桌子砍人，你先走，我还能挡一会儿。”

他们开了两句玩笑，曹操问他：“想吃点什么吗？我给你买去。”

郭嘉摇了摇头，曹操问道：“怎么，不饿吗？我都饿了。”

郭嘉有点害羞，小声道：“不是……就是……不想让你走。”

曹操笑出了声，他拿出手机，道：“那好办。你说，我让阿昂送过来。”

郭嘉觉得是不是亲爹都这样啊？

那他要不要点菜啊？

03  
出戏（67）  
郭嘉出院的时候，曹操亲自开车，说要带他去买礼物。

他这个人，很随性，不喜欢麻烦，只是道：“自己挑，看上了跟我要。”

郭嘉好像并没有为此很高兴，他皱了皱眉，道：“你可真熟练。”

曹操哑然失笑。因为郭嘉总是表现得毫不在意他过往情史的样子，偶尔吃个隔空飞醋他也并不介意。

不过他的情商当然也不会允许他说什么“明明是她们先来的”。

郭嘉最后在爱马仕拿了一支云南丹桂，还是15毫升的旅行装。他在耳后和手腕上洒了一点，浅淡的桂花香味没停留太久，剩下的就是新鲜的橙子味道。

店员在打包，曹操问道：“不买点别的了？”

郭嘉摇摇头，曹操觉得这时自己在爱马仕最省钱的一回了，店员连香槟都没给。

他怎么说也是老会员了。

他挣扎了一下，问道：“不喜欢包，可以买双鞋啊。”

郭嘉一点没觉得自己穿阿迪哪里不好了，他道：“不要。”

店员把香水包好了给他，曹操顺手接过来，闻着郭嘉身上一点淡淡的香气，另一只手就自然而然搂住了他的腰。

他道：“味道真挺可爱的，像你。”

郭嘉一时拿不定主意要不要挣扎，他心砰砰乱跳，觉得手术是不是没做好。

还好曹操感到了他一瞬间的僵硬，松开了手，但那腰又细又软，手感还在。

曹操道：“那也行，去看看还有什么你喜欢的。”

郭嘉小声嘟囔了一句什么，曹操猜到了，故意问他：“又说什么呢？”

郭嘉脸烫了起来，低声道：“还有你啊。”

他说着，急急地又往前走了一步，怕曹操看出来他在害羞。

曹操哭笑不得，只觉得这个人在他面前脸皮怎么这么薄，跟个大龄处男似的。

但居然很神奇地还能把他撩得也如处男一般。

最后郭嘉也没买别的东西，他说累了想回家。

曹操感觉这趟亏了，钱没花出去，都怪郭嘉。

所以他上车后也没急着开车，而是先去亲副驾驶座的郭嘉。

曹操还挺理直气壮的，停车场这么黑，他们还是在自己车里，郭嘉总没理由遮遮掩掩的了吧？

郭嘉有点慌，他头微微偏开，于是曹操闻到他颈间的香气，淡得不得了。

他也并没有气馁，很是缱绻地蹭着郭嘉的脖子，直到郭嘉害怕他真的留下点什么印记而转回头来。

郭嘉脸色微红，道：“别，回家好不好？”

他还是有点紧张。曹操心里觉得陈群简直是个傻瓜。

曹操坐回去，正色道：“那就这样，回家你什么都要听我的。”

郭嘉看向窗外，迅速地握了一下曹操的手，同样快速地道：“我本来就是你的。”

曹操装作没有听见，发动了车子。他努力克制，才把快要满溢出来的笑容给压了回去。

他们俩的演技，好像都越来越拙劣，越来越出戏了。

END

【番外】撩  
《出戏》的曹郭番外。

郭嘉不高兴。

能让郭嘉有明显的情绪起伏的只有曹操。

曹操满心的无辜，能撩人又不是他的错。

他进屋后把房门关上，郭嘉已经走到了落地窗那边去，想装作生气地看风景的样子。

但他走得已经太近了，恐高症突然发作，让他已经有点不敢动了，连后退都做不到。

他虽然已经怕成这样，却紧咬着牙，出于一种毫无道理的倔强，不肯出声求助。

毕竟他可是正在生曹操的气呢。

虽然说生气也没什么用吧。

曹操看他背影突然紧张地僵住，又想笑，又想叹气，两步走上去，双手扣住他的腰，贴着他的背，带着笑，在他耳边问道：“怎么，怕了？”

郭嘉几乎一个激灵。

他这段时间以来，从毫无经验到被开发得过分敏感，别说是曹操这样亲密地贴在他身上，就算只是被他的呼吸轻轻扫过，都能被撩拨起来。

郭嘉咬牙道：“没有！”

曹操也不逼迫他，不急不缓地在他耳边笑道：“那抖什么？”

他的手安安分分地放在郭嘉腰间，反而让郭嘉开始想要求他动一动，最好再用点力。

留下淤青也没关系，他想要。

只是他生了半天的闷气，实在不甘心就此开口让曹操把他抱开，最好抱到床上去。

郭嘉强硬地道：“生气。”

曹操几乎要笑出声，但却并没有。他捉住郭嘉一只手，食指有一下没一下地挠他手心，装作并不知情的样子，悠然问道：“怎么生气了？”

郭嘉一时气结，拿曹操这云淡风轻的样子没办法。他总拉不下脸说自己是吃醋吧。

曹操耐心地跟他解释道：“没错，崔媞是挺喜欢我的，丈母娘喜欢姑爷，总比不喜欢好吧？”

郭嘉简直无言以对，他的情绪想要象征性地挣扎一下，身体却已经给曹操不动声色挠到酥软，所以还是没有动。

他是恐高，一定是因为恐高，一定是恐高害得他不敢动。

郭嘉扭开脸，不想跟他对话，曹操继续耐心地跟他道：“是啊，李环也是摸我手了，那我不是抽回来了吗？你要不解气，我也给你摸啊。”

他放在郭嘉腰上的那只手却不动，郭嘉的腰却已经软了下来，而且感到了刚才僵硬带来的疼。

曹操继续道：“至于日立……我跟日立真没什么，虽然他喜欢抱我，可是我喜欢抱你啊。”

他的左手手掌轻轻在郭嘉腰侧滑过，好像在他胯下滑过一样刺激，然后勾住了郭嘉的窄腰，又停了下来。

郭嘉的口才此刻发挥不出来也完全不想发挥出来，事情搞得好像他在乱吃飞醋一样了。

郭嘉道：“我也没有怼他们啊——”

他的话音戛然而止，因为曹操紧贴着他，并且真的用胯间非常不经意地怼了怼他。

隔着层层布料他也知道那里面有多湿热绵软，能让他进入到什么地步，并且在他抽身的时候用什么样热情挽留他。

郭嘉更知道，他无法自控地悲鸣一声，彻底给怼硬了。

曹操突然抽开手，后退一步，转身要走开，然而肩头一热，已经被郭嘉抱住了。

曹操呼吸一紧，然而语调还保持着四平八稳，甚至还闲暇地给自己理了理袖子。

他问道：“怎么，不生气了？”

郭嘉有点慌地把他抱得更紧了，说不出话，承认不了他其实根本没法生曹操的气。

曹操其实也有点忍不了了，两个人直接在地毯上滚到了一起。

那比他所能想到更热，也更热情，让他进入之后，没有停顿，直接陷到底了。

郭嘉闷哼了一声，却并不犹豫地紧紧抱住他，连双腿也是，好让他进入得更顺畅一些。

他怕疼，但很喜欢跟曹操做这种事。往往这时候，他才能完全确信曹操的确也是他的。

似乎能够感受到他这种想法，曹操贴上来，温柔地亲了亲他。

END


	8. 番外合集

【曹郭/攸繇】后浪  
因为众所周知的原因，返校事宜被强行中止，宿舍自然也不能住人，帝都房租又贵得可怕，曹髦抱着电脑眼看就要流落街头，曹操打了电话过来：寻思什么呢？过来。

宿舍就给了一天时间清人，博士的东西多，又只准他一个人上楼去，来来回回跑了好几趟，曹操靠着车门，想点烟偏又隔着口罩，手无处安放，拉着郭嘉摆弄他的手指。

刚才门卫和宿管打量了他几眼，又量了体温，才准他们把车开进来的，这会还有些学生上上下下地搬东西，倒也没人认出他。

曹操说，口罩倒是有这么点好处——

郭嘉悠悠地说，因为他们是后浪啦。

曹操在他手心里捏了一把，说，近日惯得你太厉害……不是你哭着求我的时候了，嗯？

郭嘉只好不吭声，脸在口罩下面略略发烫。

他确实改变了不少，附骨之蛆一样缠着他，比病症本身更难治的厌世和自卑不知不觉中已经消减去了，曹操把他从那样暗无天日的绝境里拉了出来。

他好像是有点被惯坏了……

曹操伸手扶住一个只顾着跑，差点撞他一头的小姑娘，后面忙着跑来孩子的妈妈，三十出头的样子，把孩子接过了，连声道歉。

曹操说不要紧，看好别丢了，你是来接人的？

对面赶紧说：是我爱人带孩子来接我，他去搬东西了……真对不起，妞妞，给爷爷道歉。

小姑娘朗声道：“爷爷对不起，爷爷再见，叔叔也再见。”

看着母女俩的背影，郭嘉拍拍曹操的肩，熟练地挤兑他：“嗯，老前浪了。”

母女俩没走几步碰见拉着两个箱子下来的曹髦，小伙子见谁都笑得儒雅随和：“师姐好，妞妞都这么大了？”

妞妞响亮地哎了一声：“是，六岁了，哥哥好！”

打完招呼曹髦走到了曹郭身前，不明所以地问了郭嘉一句：“他怎么了？”

郭嘉悠悠地长叹了一口气，说，别问，问就是后浪，爱了爱了。

曹操在后浪本浪头上狠狠揉了一把，说，愣着干嘛，上车。

莫名其妙被揉了满头的曹髦不明就里，但也习惯了曹操这大悲大喜随心随性的作风，正拉开车门，身后有人喊了句：“嘿，这不是郭嘉吗？啊，还有你这小家伙。”

荀攸已经熟练跟郭嘉亲亲热热撞了个满怀，笑眯眯地搂着他脖子又揉了一把曹髦的头发：“诶，小伙子，记着我吗？子攸拍广告那回——”

“他哪记得你，”钟繇瞧着荀攸搭在郭嘉肩上的手，却懒得抬根手指去拨开，慢吞吞地同曹髦打招呼，“我，你导师讲座，我来过。”

曹髦自然记得，搞艺术史的，怎么也得听过几个书法家，何况他导师涉猎面奇广，无人不识，钟繇他是见过的。

这边大型认亲现场刚开，车窗降下来，曹操探出头：“郭嘉开车啊……那谁，你手拿开。”

荀攸给他目光一盯，把手抽了回去，去看钟繇，钟繇懒得看他。

结果事情就变成了五个人都上了曹操的车，钟繇的车让司机开一趟空的回去，钟繇跟曹髦聊得开，方才就是来学校找他导师要书的。

曹髦问他：所以中古书法您打算什么时候写？

钟繇开始装聋作哑，顾左右而言他，曹髦补充说：您之前见过的那位董学姐，已经写了文章要跟您商榷书法了。

钟繇不想写文章，睡着荀攸吃着瓜它不香吗，荀攸说，我见过，她上过节目的是不是？我记得她很喜欢繇繇的书法啊，不是说从小就照着学？

曹髦说，是啊，可是她更喜欢关公，所以粉转黑了。

钟繇往背后一靠，说，不知道，没见过，有这号人吗？

郭嘉没参与这些话题，专心开车，然而开着车就想起什么事来，抿着嘴憋笑。

曹操不看也知道他笑什么，说：那么小一小孩，分不清年纪辈分不是很正常嘛？

郭嘉忍着笑说是，是。

曹操继续说，而且你这也就是你特殊，你看一般后浪在你这岁数早当爹了。

郭嘉点头说，对，您说得有理。

曹操心情郁闷地盯着车顶看了一会儿，瞥他：“你是不是嫌我老了？”

郭嘉赶紧说，没有，真没有。你这岁数，最有魅力了。

曹操还是觉得他这话像反讽，哼了一声，说，我是前浪了，这也难怪。

郭嘉一本正经地纠正了他：不不，你是老浪。

赶在曹操误解他又很快地标识了注解：“我就喜欢你这种天天没事儿老浪的。”

END

曹郭/瓒虞】恩怨  
崔媞的主意，也是崔媞的面子，他们在活动之后，有一个私人的after party，鉴于崔媞的面子够大，别墅也够大，来的人还真不少。

曹操本来征询了郭嘉的意见，他以为他是不愿来的，但郭嘉沉思片刻，还是点了点头，说正好有合作的东西要跟制片人谈，再说，你也肯定有忙得没空见的人。

结果很意外的，来了一些人。郭嘉看见刘虞的时候略微停顿了一下，即使在圈内，刘虞也已经很久没出现过了，甚至有传闻他去了中东，人间蒸发，生死未卜。

但现在他还好端端地出现在这里，脸色比两年前更苍白了，脸还收拾得干净，新剪了利落的短发，眉目英俊，但眼里已经现出疲态来。

他一定费了很大的力气才把自己复原到如今的样子。

崔媞的面子不是一般的大，这里的不少人早年受过她的照拂，也包括刘虞。刘虞显然也出于这个目的来的，他一路径直过来，看了一眼，打了个招呼，便不再理任何人，转身往外走。

他只顾着走，不敢看任何人，然而余光瞥到一旁给他让出路来的公孙瓒，还是不由自主停下了脚步，不由自主地朝他看去。

白马公孙瓒，现在已经完全恢复了昔日的春风得意，甚至比那时的星途还要顺畅，他意气风发，耀眼得像颗真正的明星。

他往后退了一步，和刘虞接触的目光满怀怨恨和刻薄，与他英俊的面容全不相称。

刘虞总能把他变成另一个人，把他心底最深的阴暗面都逼出来，把他变得丑陋不堪，然后踩在脚下衬他自己的高贵。

刘虞下意识迈出的步子已经止住了，但公孙瓒反应过激地又躲开了半步。

他说：“你别过来，我现在可还恨着你呢。”

他语气里也有压抑不住的恨意，没有当场宣泄出来全凭仅存的理性和惯性的涵养，这话说完，他立即就走。

不能再待下去了，他无法预料自己可能的反应。

刘虞站在原地，像被人下的毒药正在发散，动弹不得，那种在麻痹骨髓的怨毒，他自然也一清二楚。

还有什么样的痛苦是他不能和公孙瓒感同身受的呢？他们本是一体的。

曹操把胳膊挂在郭嘉肩上，声音不大不小地说了一句：“那不是挺好的嘛，没人记得你了，他可还记着呢。”

他当然是说给刘虞听的，人人都对双侠的解体遗憾，他也不能例外。

爱的反面不是恨，是遗忘。公孙瓒还在日复一日地恨着他，也还在日复一日地记挂着他。

那毒既然已经中了，不妨就此沉沦在美丽的死前幻想中。

何况，公孙瓒以为刘虞就不恨他吗？他们之间的恩怨永远都不是单方面的。

刘虞笑了，也没有回头，就那么踩着公孙瓒刚走过的路，大步追了出去。

他们是不会分开的，他们没有相忘于江湖的选项，只会互相仇视怨怼互相伤害又思念直到生命尽头。

这倒是出乎郭嘉意料之外，他看了一眼曹操，没看到，就被他扳着肩膀转过来，指另一边给他看：“嘿，被你说瘸的孙家大公子。”

郭嘉不敢说话，捂着嘴想躲起来，来不及了，周瑜搂着孙策的腰，朝这边看，已经瞧见了郭嘉。

看起来要不是担心一撒手孙策就倒了，他能冲过来把郭嘉咚到墙上理论一回。

曹操居然还笑着揽郭嘉去刺激一番，笑眯眯地打招呼：“孙家大小子，你好呀。上次你爹说你要复出了，怎么一直没出来，腿还没好？”

周瑜阴恻恻地瞟了一眼郭嘉，郭嘉后背发凉，不由自主往曹操身后躲了一半，抱紧了他的脖子又悄悄看生起气来意外变得更好看的美周郎。

孙策性格洒脱豁达，何况伤的是他不是周瑜，并不计较，笑着拍了拍周瑜的手背，跟眼前的叔叔辈打招呼：“是啊，谁知道怎么，本来快好了又感染，多折腾一道，不过也快好了，大夫说了不碍事，不耽误挂威亚。”

他想了一想，又直率地打听：“听说曹伯伯签了张辽张文远？我没见过，曹伯伯熟这人吗？”

曹操不想他这么问，倒也答了：“挺熟的，文远是个好人。怎么，令尊大人想找他合作？”

孙策爽朗地笑，摆摆手说：“不是。仲谋这小子最近总跟他跑出去玩，我连个人都找不见，所以打听一下。既然是个好人，仲谋不吃亏，也就是了。”

他笑着要走，郭嘉抱紧了曹操的脖子，有点紧张，跟他说，那个，不好意思啊，你早点痊愈。

孙策抓住周瑜的手，跟郭嘉笑：知道了，谢谢。上次提醒我，也谢谢你。

他反而有点拖着周瑜走的架势，两个人脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的，孙策笑着跟他说：唯物主义者的世界里没有玄学，只有科学……好了，知道你心疼我。

周瑜不说话，把他手捏得死紧，孙策倒吸了一口凉气，感同身受着周瑜的心疼。

郭嘉长长地松了一口气，把胳膊从曹操脖子上抽了下来，曹操开他玩笑：“不用那么紧张，孙家媳妇儿就那样，不会真打你的。”

郭嘉摆摆手说我知道，我就是怕他上来撬开嘴给我灌成吨狗粮。

他们这样挨在一起聊着，曹操看见崔媞靠着窗站，对他勾了勾手指。

没有人能永远年轻，除了崔媞的男朋友。

现在曹操都怀疑这个穿白衬衣的年轻画家岁数有没有郭嘉大，看着奶糯奶糯的，一笑还有点腼腆，挨着崔媞站，她走到哪儿，他就跟到哪儿，像冯幽后身边跟了个高菩萨，武则天身边跟了个张昌宗。

崔媞笑眯眯地过来跟曹操抱了抱，曹操身体有点僵，虽然是礼节性的，但现在他也觉得有种混乱的诡异感，然后崔媞又同郭嘉打了招呼。

郭嘉认真地退了半步，说，你不要过来啊。

那糯糯的小奶狗，不是圈内的人，学不会掩饰情绪，很不高兴地瞟了郭嘉一眼。

郭嘉懒得理，崔媞什么样的人，他还能不清楚吗。

突然心血来潮，把一屋子人簇在一起，连刘虞都能给找回来，接下来一定又要消失一阵时间，不知道去做什么，也不知道人在哪里。

她就是这样随心所欲地活着，坚持永远只需要考虑自己的享乐主义就够了。

崔媞一点都没有气馁，她也从不刻意作出任何要跟郭嘉修复关系的样子，他们都知道那绝不可能。她只是笑着说，嗯，我还以为你不来了呢。

郭嘉已经能够心平气和地面对她了，也就回过去：“我陪他来的，毕竟你们关系还可以。”

他相信曹操不会一厢情愿地当占据道德高地的圣人，或者帮人家拼合家庭碎片的小天使，曹操不管这些事，这就很好。

崔媞一副懂了的表情，她脱口而出，想问“你们还没分手呢”，但立即明白这么说的话，郭嘉也一定会回复她“是啊，你还这么会说话呢”。

崔媞因为不会说话得罪出品人夫人几近被终止演艺生涯的黑历史大家也是心知肚明的，提起来太没必要。

她说，你们……真要在一起啊？

她身边那奶糯的小狗眼睛好像亮了一下，看郭嘉的目光变得有点柔和，柔和得让郭嘉觉得自己开始起疹子。

郭嘉没有回答，他不像曹操那样有理直气壮一样的自信。那句“我们已经在一起了”的话卡在那里，很失败地，他总是无法顺畅地说出来。

好在，他和曹操不是很像的那种情侣，他不擅长的部分总能有曹操来救场。

曹操笑着说，是啊，毕竟我爱他。

郭嘉在车里等了一会，曹操跟崔媞告了别，上车，听得郭嘉问他：“她到底出了什么事？”

也不是关心，只是问一下，反正他想知道的话，曹操不会隐瞒，他不想做的事，曹操也不会勉强。

曹操给自己和郭嘉都扣上安全带，一面同他解释说，她要去日本做手术，那个小狗会陪着她。她需要植入人造颈椎，有很小的概率会高位截瘫。

那样的话，她就会永远消失在公众面前，定居在很远的地方，连最要好的朋友也不太容易见到。

他们都沉默了片刻，然后郭嘉发动车子，说，是很可怜，但这种事，谁也帮不了的。

曹操明白他的态度，那毕竟都是别人家的事，人间的悲喜本就不相通。他往后靠在椅背上，说，你好像还欠我一句话。

郭嘉一时没反应过来，等他明白时，吓得一个急刹车停在了路边，还好是深夜，马路上已经没车了。

他双颊发烫，烫到脖子和手，垂着头不敢看曹操，觉得心哐哐乱蹦，在身体里四处碰壁。

曹操挨过来抱他，在他肩头蹭了蹭，声音很是委屈：想起来了？是觉得我就不需要被告白了吗？

郭嘉无话可说，他对着曹操总是显得笨拙又青涩，满腔的爱意和热情都无法用言辞表达，堵着说不出来，发不出任何声音。

他在黑暗里和曹操对视，他握着曹操的手，从自己的衣领伸进去，给他摸自己的心跳到底有多快。

而且又软又热，他就攥在了手里。

END

【曹郭】跨年  
曹操扶着栏杆先往下看了一眼，瞧见郭嘉好端端坐在沙发上刷手机，放了心，转身去洗漱，刷着牙琢磨下回得压着袖子不让他早起床，显得自己昨晚特没尽力似的。

他含着薄荷糖过来，弯腰跟郭嘉接吻，郭嘉有点不习惯，但也没有躲开。

亲昵过头会让他害羞别扭，但他又从来不会拒绝曹操。

曹操亲得有点上头，睡了一觉神清气爽，回过神来觉得昨晚不够尽兴，欺身上去，膝盖顶开郭嘉本来并得挺规矩的一双腿。

在他面前要什么规矩。没感觉到任何哪怕是象征性的抗拒，他把郭嘉的手机一扔，自己的手扣过去，余兴起得过分，气血上涌，往下压他，又要他的腰抬上来。

郭嘉听话得不得了，手扣紧他的，显然被引逗得兴奋，只是不说。

一楼房门开了，给这对马上就颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物就差个赤色鸳鸯肚兜的无耻之徒踩了刹车，曹丕一脸无辜从自己房间出来，看见亲爹这个“完了这儿子不能要了”的表情脸色煞白。

他自己急匆匆的，明明什么都没看见，然而亲爹这个眼神，他开始对自己错过的场面浮想联翩了。

这么看郭嘉锁骨还挺细……肩也挺白的。

曹丕赶紧给自己找活路，晃了晃手里的票当无事发生，说，我跟大哥晚上去看跨年演出，不回来了啊。

曹操在那摇晃中注意到了什么，从沙发上跳起来的时候，曹丕已经蹿到门边了拽开了门。

曹操说，你拿的不是你说没抢到的相声票吗？

曹丕抓着门把大半边身子都在室外了，颤抖着说：是……是啊。就……没抢到你们的。大哥在车里等我不说了你们继续！

说完就跑真刺激，他立马蹦到了房门口那一梯一户的电梯前，疯狂按键。

郭嘉按住了差点要大过年搞东宫之变的曹操，靠着门框给焦急等电梯生怕塑料父子情抗不过要挨的揍的曹丕塞东西，说，晚上冷，你和你哥的羽绒服。

曹丕年轻爱俏，大冬天仗着室内暖气足，一件单的飞行夹克耍帅，遭不住郭嘉觉得他冷，抱了一怀。

郭嘉说，还有你哥的药，记得提醒他吃。

曹操越过郭嘉的肩揉了一把曹丕那新染刚吹好的奶奶灰，不耐烦地说：“行了，电梯到了，滚吧。”

他拉郭嘉回屋，一边问他：“你怎么知道阿昂吃什么药啊？”

郭嘉笑了笑，不说话。

这楼里能吃的饭店都早订完了，开车出去也是麻烦，无法可想，让餐厅直接送上来了，总算不是三千块一斤又贵又咸的野生大黄鱼了，俩人对坐着吃蟹黄面。

曹操说也没什么事，琢磨一下哪儿跨年去啊。

郭嘉记事情仔细，跟他说，电视台跨年晚会，给你留的票。

曹操眼皮都没抬，说不去。

郭嘉接着说，还有票就是跨年音乐会，歌剧，演唱会……别激动，不是崔健的。

曹操说不去，不想穿正装。

郭嘉说，那就一场京剧了，位置还挺好的。

他俩都犹豫了一下，不知道连着听三四个小时的国粹能不能扛得住。

曹操问他：“唱什么呀？”

郭嘉查了一下，给他看：群英会、借东风、华容道，全本大套，可吉利可吉利了。

曹操说，成。我就喜欢这段。

郭嘉忍了忍，没忍住：“您不觉得您有点叛逆吗？”

话音未落，曹操的腿在餐桌底下勾住了他的，笑着看他，像看盘鲜灵灵的小黄鱼儿似的，说，还有更叛逆的，不喜欢？

不知道拿捏住了哪儿，也不知道碰到了什么不能碰的地方，反正郭嘉那伶牙俐齿的嘴很快就说不出话了。

END

【曹郭】直播  
那件事过去没两天，曹操主演的一部剧被审了三年，几度被动跳票之后，终于上了。导演打电话过来，拜托他多少恰一下饭。

反正这种时候微博都是扔给郭嘉打理的，然而今天曹操扭过头说，嘉嘉，我在微博做个一小时直播好不好？

郭嘉手一抖，差点把屏幕cei了。他有点担忧地问道：“能行吗？”

直播砸锅的大佬们可不少呢，然而曹操笑眯眯地道：“不行啊，要你在屏幕这边给提示。好，不是说我亲和度不够嘛？那就亲和一回。”

“……老板你别这样看我。算了你说得都对。”

于是直播间挤满了人，郭嘉给他摆好了电脑，一边自己摆着手机看直播效果。曹操说，你们问问题的慢一点，我老年人，看不清……哈，要送我眼镜？不用，给打赏就行了，谢谢这位老铁。

郭嘉哭笑不得，还是比划了一个ojbk的手势。算了，他老板就是这么特立独行。

他这么想着，曹操已经开始解答前两天关于私生饭的问题了。之前他担心过，曹操只说，没事，能应付。

曹操不太像是在应付。他说：“嗯，有这件事。今天主要是聊剧，不过既然大家都关心，我也就解答一下。我相信在看这个视频的绝大多数的你们，都善良又可爱，但这这个世界的确存在人渣，这和他们喜欢谁、纠缠谁都没有任何关系，只与他们的渣滓本质有关系。我希望我们中的任何人都不要遇见他们。”

曹操突然从屏幕前抬头，叫郭嘉：“小郭，过来一下，让他们看看你。”

郭嘉摇头，他觉得曹操做得过头了，话说到这里就可以了。但曹操固执地道：“麻烦大家等一下，我要介绍我的经纪人给你们认识。”

看来郭嘉不过去这事情没完，曹操宁可让它陷入僵局。

郭嘉过去了，他表情有点僵，有些紧张，和屏幕打了招呼。

“有些人可能熟悉，我的经纪人。对，好看吧？真不知道为什么要跟我。。”曹操笑了笑，继续道，“这次的受害者是他，他住了二十年的家被毁掉了。我知道那不是我的错，但心里还是会难过，也会愧疚，因为我已经把他当成家人了。”

郭嘉紧紧抿着唇不说话，曹操拍了拍他的背，轻声安慰他：“没事。来，看看大家跟你打招呼呢。”

郭嘉看着那些不断闪烁的弹幕，笑了，声音有点抖地回他们：“谢谢你们。是，小太监是我演的……没有丢很多钱……不换老板，谢谢，真的不换……没有哭，别闹。”

他走开去洗脸了。曹操趁他不在，跟网友聊起来，说：“小郭，可爱吧？喜欢吧？我的。说实话，如果他是女孩子，我哪舍得让他这么跑，早就把他娶了。”

于是直播间里整齐划一地刷起了钢铁直男。

郭嘉不知该作何表情。他都深柜了这么多年，期间唯一一次出柜就差点把自己的命作没了，不害怕是不可能的。

曹操把直播关了，过来抱他，于是郭嘉虽然满怀忧虑与恐慌，却也抱住了他。曹操亲他脖子，他也就顺从地伸过来给他亲。

曹操抚摸他的背，安慰他：“没事，我钢铁直的人设塌不了，别担心。”

郭嘉嗯了一声，反正也拿他毫无办法，吐槽道：“是了，又硬又直的。”

曹操听出来，抓着他的手往下摸：“还很大呢。”

郭嘉偶尔开个车还反被车开，往回抽手还抽不动，曹操一本正经问他：“不喜欢？那就是不要了？”

于是郭嘉不抽了，还往上放，小声说：“喜欢。”

曹操也开始往他身上摸：“我也喜欢。”

手机响得十分不是时候，曹操不想接的，郭嘉调侃他，说不定是哪个私生饭买到了号码呢。

曹操哼了一声，起身去拿，一看是崔媞，转过头拿给郭嘉看。

郭嘉抬了抬下巴，意思是随你接不接，我不管。

曹操就接了，崔媞才从夏威夷回来，劈头盖脸问他，现在怎么样？

曹操说没怎么样。崔媞打断他：“不，我问，他怎么样？”

曹操还没回答，崔媞又道：“算了，让他接电话。”

郭嘉没有摇头，但他的表情透露出他的不情愿。他和崔媞，谁也没有主动要修复关系的意思。

而且，也不是什么关系都可以修复的。曹操理解郭嘉的心情，不愿勉强他，也绝不愿做什么圣父，替他宽宥。

郭嘉就这样一辈子与崔媞不和解，不原谅，那也没什么，每个人都应该有这种权利。

“他不想接电话，”曹操头一回向崔媞把事情讲明白，“你不能为他解决任何事情，反而会给他徒增烦恼。你们没法拥有一般人的家庭关系，你自己应该清楚这一点。而这种局面不是他造成的，他不应当为此承担任何痛苦。”

“是他要你这么说的吗？你很喜欢他？”

“谢谢你关心他。他有我，很好。”曹操道，“而且，是的，我很喜欢他。”

他挂了电话，见郭嘉盯着他看，眼睛亮闪闪的，抬手招呼他：“过来，傻子。有东西给你。”

他从内袋里翻出来一只小盒子，打开是两只男士戒指。没办法，只能是两只，不能是一对。

但这样也不错。曹操说，把手给我，给你戴上。快点，这镶钻的死贵死贵的，手给我……不是，给我左手。

郭嘉有点反应不过来，十分机械地把手给了他。曹操替他戴在中指上，又催他给自己戴上。

求什么婚，有钻还不行吗。

郭嘉捏着戒指，百感交集，五味杂陈，还被砸得有点晕。他说，钻石完全是钻石商炒起来的阴谋……

曹操打断他：“求婚呢，你浪漫点。”

郭嘉叹了口气，也给他套了上去，继续忧虑：“这我还不得被你的粉丝给吃了。回头记得摘下来……”

曹操板着脸说你再煞风景我就离家出走。

郭嘉双手环住他脖子，吻了他，声音软了八倍，求他：“不要，带我走。”

END

【曹郭】直男  
慈善晚宴一拖又过十二点，终于三三两两地散了，郭嘉脱了外套给蔡昭姬盖着，想提醒她晚上风大，吹了肩膀疼，看见人捂着肚子，弯着腰，缩在椅子上不吭声。

郭嘉就有点方了，抓着外套一时手足无措，想起上回曹操的熟练操作，赶忙起身往饮水机跑，迎面就撞到曹操胸肌上，撞得脑壳疼。

老曹最近真是沉迷撸铁——

曹操一脸无奈地看这个人，有种自己拿了橙光恋爱游戏众多男性工具人角色之一的剧本的既视感。

他抓了一把郭嘉被化妆师有意抓乱的一头乱毛，问：“干嘛去啊？”

化妆的时候要不是他阻止，那个鬼才化妆师能给他上白色染发膏和蓝色眼影，天仙下凡龙族化人都得现行的那种。

郭嘉越发想起上次的直男表现，拍着胸脯强装镇静：“我知道我知道，先给她喝点热水，我现在就去买布洛芬，红糖，还有夜用装——”

曹操揉了揉他撞疼了的头，绕过去走到蔡昭姬面前，蹲下看了一看，说：“急性肠胃炎。开车，去看急诊。”

他瞟了一眼郭嘉，吐槽道：“——什么夜用装。”

郭嘉现在觉得自己就像个大傻子。

蔡昭姬输着液，曹操坐在她身边，冷着脸训她，身体不好，还非要逞强，说得小姑娘眼泪打转，要哭。

郭嘉过来打圆场，说可以了可以了，生病也没办法，喝点热水。

反正直男的思维里，万事万物皆可热水。

曹操喝了一口，同郭嘉道：“我说了，这种时候不需要红糖水。”

郭嘉低头认错：“……哦。”

曹操板着脸又喝了一口，说，算了，坐我身边吧。

郭嘉就笑了，看见蔡昭姬脸色苍白，又强行不笑了，蹦到曹操右手边坐下，拿口服的药出来，按剂量剥好，放在曹操手里，食指轻轻刮了他手心，痒得很。

如此一来折腾到凌晨四点，把已经睡得迷迷糊糊的昭姬送回家，曹操问郭嘉，要不要去景山。

诶，昭姬要是又疼了怎么办——

她一夜折腾需要休息，急性肠胃炎不算大病。

那……好啊。

曹操换到驾驶座，让郭嘉爬到副驾去，顺便吐槽说，你真是弯的吗，我怎么觉得你比我还钢铁直。

郭嘉把自己埋到副驾里，觉得给曹操说得也怀疑起自己来。他说，我又没交过女朋友。

于是车里一片死寂，郭嘉想起来曹操是交过的，不多，可能也就一打。

郭嘉开始觉得头疼，开始觉得对不住曹操，说真的，他可能是曹操情感生涯上的马里亚纳海沟。

毕竟能的话，谁不喜欢漂亮精致的小姐姐呢。

他又解释说，其实，我也没有什么朋友。

他不想跟曹操说起自己阴郁晦涩的少年时代，他被迫过早地成长，一心只想摆脱那些人和事物，直到大学，以为终于挣扎出来了，但其实没有。

曹操提醒他，抬头，看日出。

天已经完全亮了起来，打消了他们去景山等日出的计划，还在长安街时就等到了。郭嘉眯着眼看过去，觉得很漂亮。

曹操握着方向盘，也不考虑清早去景山这种叛逆少年和养生大爷才会选的行动了，而是道，“不，我的重点是，天都亮了，不过来给我一个早安吻吗？直男。”

END

【曹郭】裙子  
出戏的番外。

曹操回到家就看见郭嘉套着条裙子，半边肩还在外面，长裤褪了一半，到膝盖。

他觉得喉咙有点发干，问他，你这是要脱还是穿啊？

正在费劲跟裙子缠斗的郭嘉伸出了尔康手又被自己的裤子绊倒在地毯上：“老曹，不是，男神，你听我解释——”

曹操职业病发作，捂着耳朵作小白花女主状：“我不听我不听你不要说了呜呜呜——”

事情是这样的。郭嘉，作为一个b站up主，按照传统，早早地立了一个flag，粉丝过五十万就要女装。

他只有一千粉的时候哪可能想到flag能有倒的这天呢，就像一年前的他死也想不到自己能睡男神啊。

人生真是奇妙。

曹操替他考虑了实际问题：“所以，嘉嘉你要露脸吗？”

“怎么可能，我又不是职业up，戴个口罩就行了吧，”郭嘉显然考虑周全，“不过，好久没穿裙子了，手生得很。”

他刚才死活够不到裙子背后的拉链，疑心曹操是按蔡昭姬的尺码买的。

曹操先帮他把违和感炸裂的睡裤给脱了，叠了放在一边，眼睛盯着他的脚踝，看得郭嘉心生恐惧，觉得腿软，腰也软。

被他看着就会被他为所欲为，如若陷进漩涡。

“不好。”曹操突然说。

郭嘉怔了一怔：“什么不好？”

曹操瞟了一眼他胸口，说：“录视频不好，过不了审。”

郭嘉莫名其妙：“这有什么过不了的，我又没沟……”

这话倒是，他跟蔡昭姬一样，一马平川。

他被迫转过身去，好不容易拉上去的拉链被曹操又拉开了。曹操慢条斯理地问他：“以前穿过什么裙子？”

郭嘉觉得他情绪来得太快，然而这辈子他都学不会欺瞒曹操，老老实实同他答：“舞台剧么，时常有的，像，东宫西宫……”

“阿兰？”

“……是啊。”不然呢？他演完那出就被前男友给泡了。世道艰难，当什么都别当基佬。

曹操很熟悉王小波的作品，道：“穿完女装就是床戏，还是铐起来的那种。”

郭嘉手腕在背后给他摸着，被他碰到的地方都很舒服，也就心甘情愿溺死在里头。他说，舞台剧啊，有什么床戏——

他不敢说了，背后给曹操盯得一片发麻，但内心委屈，想曹操拍过的床戏更多，他们课上还学过。

曹操手伸进去摸他的腰，在他耳边凑近了两分，问他，还有呢？

郭嘉才不说自己穿着内衣和吊带袜唱Chicago这种事，也不打算给自己出的cos列个清单，毕竟女装只有零次和无数次。

郭嘉答非所问，说，你要是不喜欢，我现在就脱了。

那只手沿着他的腰往下摸，顺着柔软的丝绸料子往里摸，感受那里的臣服和虔诚。

他说，别脱。

片刻，他贴着郭嘉的背，下巴蹭在他肩上，离他耳朵又近了两分，低声说，喜欢。

郭嘉自觉三魂七魄被他烫化成灰。

END

【曹郭】麻烦  
《出戏》的番外。

圈内当红某位岁数不能算小的小生要跟某位旗鼓相当的小花结婚，事情办得盛大，大半个圈子的都请到了。

曹操本来并不是太想去，奈何小生多少跟陈纪沾亲带故，正在嫌麻烦的时候，郭嘉轻飘飘地说：以后搞不好还要人家给你撑票房呢，装什么啊。

于是曹操相当耿直地同意了，把正在看国民级沙雕日剧的郭嘉拖了起来。

郭嘉叫了一声“我的纯也”就被曹操拎进了更衣室挑衣服，曹操抱着肩道：“穿好看点，别给我丢人。”

郭嘉认命地哦了一声，曹操拿过他的手机继续看那部沙雕日剧，边看边吐槽，这个造型你也能看出颜值来，你是鹰眼吗。

结果他拿着就看上瘾了，坐在地上倚着门框跟着沙雕了起来，最后要靠郭嘉跟他滚在地板上打了一架才夺回手机，出门。

他们这么一闹就迟到了，还好人多，并不特别的显眼，曹操拖着郭嘉想不声不吭地找个位置坐下，一会儿就该说誓词交换戒指了，结果别人也是这么想的，他过去了，郭嘉没过去，撞上了伴郎团的某位。

对方也是当红的小生，和新郎的关系自然是很好，偶尔合作卖腐。他相貌是当下最符合流量标准的英俊，年纪又比新郎更小一些，坐拥以百万计的粉丝群，极其讨人喜欢。但郭嘉一看清了是他，原本因为被曹操拉着而不觉露出的微笑就消失了。

曹操回头看，郭嘉便越过那位知名不具的伴郎先生，跟着曹操走了。

曹操自然看得出来他们认识，他想了一想，也不奇怪，就又跟郭嘉确认了一下：“当年的同学么？”

郭嘉点了点头，并没有对这位现在已经大红大紫的同学作出什么反应。

他不说，曹操也就不会主动问。然后，婚礼算是真的开始了，陈群替他父亲送来致辞，他上台的时候曹操看了一眼郭嘉。

郭嘉便也回望了一眼他，曹操贴在他耳边，问：喂，刚才那个日剧，再给我看一集。

郭嘉觉得沙雕这玩意真的会传染。

那冗长的仪式过去，终于可以吃饭，曹操饿得不行，在吃着，郭嘉跟他说，我去下洗手间，马上回来。

贵宾区的洗手间宽敞明亮，但走进去的时候，郭嘉总是忍不住想起最新一部007里的那场大战。

反正不会是什么好事。伴郎先生过来，笑得已经不太像是大众看到的那副讨人喜欢的样子了，他在郭嘉脸上捏了一把，十分轻蔑地问他：喂，这位同学，还好吗？真没想到你会来，还那么喜欢男人吗？是特意来看男人的吗？哟，找到喜欢的了吗？

郭嘉握拳，照着他讨人喜欢的右脸用力揍了一记，卡着他的脖子把人按到了墙上，并预备照他那漂亮的左脸再打一拳。

他在乎什么后果，流量先生敢调动他的数百万粉丝，他就敢让她们都脱粉。这么多年了，谁手里没有点随时能点燃的炸药。

大不了同归于尽，流量先生这么好看却被他揍了脸，他不亏。

当年，流量先生喜欢的女生却暗恋郭嘉，流量先生跟踪、拍照，发现他的确和陈群在一起，然后，并没有和其他俗流一样四处传播，只悄悄地传给了一个人，就是郭嘉那生来便有暴力倾向、连自己也没法自制的古板暴躁的父亲。

郭嘉被打到住院，休学一年，流量先生也成功得到了他看上的姑娘，很完美。

郭嘉被人喊了住手，是陈群。于是流量先生捂着脖子吼着要叫保安，郭嘉一脸冷漠，请他随便。

陈群瞟了那只剩半边还漂亮的脸，说，出去。

流量先生气得够呛，然而被众星捧月久了，郭嘉把他打懵了，失去了还手的勇气。

他捂着脸愤慨地走了，撞到了过来找郭嘉的曹操的肩，没有停留接着走掉。

现在的后辈真是一点礼貌也没有。曹操皱着眉想。

陈群轻轻地道：“你怎么总在惹麻烦。”

他说的是实话。郭嘉好像一直都不是能安安静静过日子的，那也是他把他追到手以后才发现的，郭嘉并不是他所想的那样漂亮乖巧。

他不明白郭嘉在想些什么，比如当时为什么要跟家里出柜，有些事情死都不能见天日的，他不明白吗？

麻烦人物，麻烦缠身。若非如此，他们也许现在还在一起的。

郭嘉没有说话，刚打完人，他的情绪还很差，只怕出口伤人。

曹操插了一句嘴，平和地道：“也许并不是他总要惹麻烦，而是麻烦总是来惹他。”

郭嘉无声地叹了口气，他感激曹操的出现，但并不想他看见现在自己的狼狈。何况，他清楚明白地知道陈群接下来会说什么。

他不想解释，解释太累了。

陈群如意料之中地道：“那他就要反省一下了，为什么麻烦偏偏不找别人，总是找他。”

曹操笑了，他道：“你说得很对，我也这么认为。”

他走过来，猝不及防地一拳揍到了陈群脸上，微笑着道：“现在麻烦也来惹你了，你最好也反省一下。”

暴力也并非一无是处。

END

【曹郭】临时起意  
出戏的番外。

蹭个热点，请勿和任何真人事件对号入座。

郭嘉一下飞机就收到了消息，没有停顿，他拿着手机打开微博，熟练地切换到曹操账号，很曹操地发了一条状态：不去了，回家。

然后他又切回工作室的微博，中规中矩地发布了一条曹操以及工作室旗下艺人都不会出席晚会的消息。

他停下来做这些事的时候曹操就在旁边坐下了。他几天没睡好觉了，又急匆匆赶过来，困得很。

郭嘉没理他，掏出手机就在打字，把那当成了捍卫他的武器。曹操也就摸出手机，在半分钟内迅速了解到发生了什么事。

亏他们飞机到得早，郭嘉又反应奇快，曹操占据了第一个拒绝出席的名额。

这种事情是要抢占先机的，晚了会多挨很多骂，没时间走程序，全看公关的处理。

郭嘉发完了，知道曹操当然也迅速了解一下事情始末，便问：“现在订票回去？”

虽然也可以出来玩玩，但是迅速回去姿态比较好看。

做人最要紧是姿态好看。曹操立刻同意了，于是郭嘉去问返程航班，曹操拉了他一下：“慢点，别跑。”

郭嘉点点头，还是小跑着去了，不多时又跑着回来，说最近的航班是夜间的，凌晨三点，走吧我们去要客的休息室，起来，狗仔要出现了。

他把曹操的帽子又拉低了一下，替他推着行李，曹操空着手，就给夏侯打了个电话，跟他说记得提醒公孙瓒和昭姬赶快发声明。什么，违约？他们口没遮拦的玩意儿差点把我们害死，谁违约？我还告他们呢！

郭嘉就笑了。曹操打完电话，看见郭嘉来回跑得鼻子上都沁了汗珠，心里一动。

他把行李车给了赶来帮忙的工作人员，揽过郭嘉的肩，郭嘉不明就里，看了他一眼，曹操便很是慈爱把自己喝了一半的水给他：“让你别跑，渴了吧？”

郭嘉没有多想，仰头咕咚咕咚喝光了，喉结上下几番浮动，喝到最后一口意识到曹操在看他，差点呛着。

郭嘉还是习惯性的害羞，不敢承接曹操一直盯着的目光，手里捏着瓶子没有地方扔，一路捏得变形带到了休息室。曹操掰开他的手拿出来扔了，行李和登机牌给了前台，问洗手间在哪里。

他拖着郭嘉的手往里走，洗手间很大，很干净，没有人，但还是很刺激。

郭嘉有点慌，心咚咚乱跳，想要挣脱又不敢，连语言阻止的勇气也没有。不知道怎么搞的，一对上曹操的目光他就毫无办法，连骨头都酥了。

曹操反手把隔间门锁上，看几乎缩成一团的郭嘉，知道他心里虽然百般地骂自己胆大妄为，但还是不会违抗他。

他笑着说：“过来，我要你。”

郭嘉瞪了他一眼，但是毫无办法，他还是走过去了。

END  
【陈郭】烟花  
《出戏》的番外。

在时钟敲响十二点的时候，陈群刚在人群里挤到郭嘉身边，想拉着他从广场出去，找个僻静地方看烟花。

郭嘉多了一句嘴，开他玩笑，说，要私奔啊？

陈群的脸在黑暗中可疑地一红，此时新年的烟花正在他们头顶炸开，风吹起了郭嘉的衣摆。

郭嘉在新年晚会上cos成了D伯爵，没有假发，他把自己的头发留长了一点儿，稍微修了修。

衣服是自己做的，妆也是自己化的，郭嘉声音很好听，手也很灵巧，弥补了他不及原角色的惊艳美貌。

陈群想还好他没有要自己配合着扮成雷欧，郭嘉事前没有告诉他，他也没有问。

毕竟年前的事情是很多的，他没空总是陪着郭嘉玩。

新年的烟花一年比一年盛大，一年比一年热闹，今年的又是最好看的。郭嘉指给他看，陈群只注意到他手指冻得发白。

陈群不由分说把包里的羽绒服拿给他裹着，又把他的手强行塞进口袋里，高冷伯爵变成卖冻梨的大爷。

他觉得郭嘉的思维太飘了，总是这么喜欢非人类的主角。但如果他们好好聊过的话，他就会知道郭嘉更喜欢身为人类的雷欧。

郭嘉想起来，拎起包掏出盒巧克力给陈群，跟他说了什么，但是鞭炮声音太大，一响一响没有停歇，陈群就没有听见。

陈群拿过来拆开包装就吃，郭嘉拦了一下，没拦住，陈群以为他也要吃，就往他面前推了推。

盛情难却，郭嘉就吃了。酒心巧克力，他拿的是伏特加的。

他觉得这样是不是有点不大好，巧克力是另一个女生拜托他连同自己的心意一起转达给陈群的，毕竟他们看起来还挺要好的。

毕竟他们看起来像是那种偶尔吵吵架但关系还不错的朋友。

然而郭嘉觉得自己真的不太靠谱，陈群这就就着她的心意把巧克力给吃了。

陈群才没意识到这种事，他在想怎么跟郭嘉开口，他下学期要出国，可能要很久才回来。

烟花太吵了，他就没有说。

不说也没关系的吧？他觉得郭嘉能明白，他们的事，不能被任何人知道。

那过于惊天动地、惊世骇俗了，会改变他原本定好的人生轨迹。

不，那绝不是他不打算要郭嘉了，他可是很辛苦才把郭嘉追到手的。

只不过要迟些时候，等他回来，既然是郭嘉，那么应该是愿意等他的吧？

那时候，他的未来说不定就可以把郭嘉计算在内了。

他也就没有问过郭嘉的意见。

烟花一直没完没了，好像没个尽头，但是夜已经凉了，郭嘉把羽绒服还他，转身要走。

宿舍有暖气，而他一直呆在这里却要受凉了，他毕竟是个普通人类。

陈群下意识去抓他的手，抓得他回了头，却松了手。

郭嘉没有出声，他的声音在这样的热闹之下也会被彻底淹没，所以他只有嘴唇动了动，就离去了。

陈群读出了那口型。

“再见。”

郭嘉虽然年轻，却并非懵懂无知，他所经历的世事无常，是陈群这类人永远不会明白的。

所以他很容易就洞察了陈群的心思，然后，也只是无声地说了再见。

即使身处热闹繁华之中，他也依旧是孤单的。

END

【曹郭】b站  
出戏的番外系列。感觉这个设定可以写到天荒地老。

曹操绝对不能算什么落伍的中年大叔，也听闻过b站的存在，但仅限于几部国漫和几段感觉不出太多乐趣的鬼畜视频，就给关了。

但郭嘉玩b站玩得挺6的，曹操就给自己下了个app，方便有时候郭嘉突然给他分享一个视频。

于是渐渐他也看了一些烂片吐槽之类的东西，以及吸了不少猫。

接下来b站就开始给他疯狂推荐了。

他听着那个一本正经的烟酒嗓语气毫无波澜地毒舌点评他曾经拍过的烂片，抬头跟瘫在沙发上刷逼乎的郭嘉对视了三秒。

郭嘉惊恐地要翻下沙发逃窜，连遗言该留什么都想到了，但是他滚到地毯上，就被曹操按住了。

他很是缺少社会的毒打，真诚地跟曹操道：“我错了……我还敢。”

曹操说服了自己，不能打病人，不能打病人，不能打病人，但是郭嘉这么皮三天不打上房揭瓦。

干他好了。

反正郭嘉作为一个up主，up就对了。

收拾完倒霉孩子以后曹操就开始问他，同性交友平台是怎么回事。

郭嘉精疲力尽的时候老实了很多，被侮辱后的玛丽苏女主一样抱着膝缩成一团装可怜。

他看过的玛丽苏套路可多了，从下往上睁着懵懂无知的大眼睛楚楚可怜看着曹操。

妈的都是套路。曹操想，这套路竟该死的甜美……

他说，诶，我看你点击连十万都没有，要不要帮你涨点热度啊？说不定你就能接推广了。

郭嘉眼前一亮，他说，我这辈子还没接过推广呢。

曹操要给郭嘉录一个本尊现身的小视频，郭嘉兴奋极了，蹦着把电脑抱过来，开摄像头，一脸期待地看着他。

“最近有个别网友私信我，说看到有一个b站up吐槽……诶，嘉嘉，真有人私信我吗？”

曹操才不知道，他微博逼乎豆瓣小号玩得欢，哪顾得上看大号私信。

郭嘉说你别管，你就假装有。

郭嘉也不知道，但是私信给曹操发红包一发两千一发两万的还挺多，他只好等着系统自动退回去。

曹操觉得有点内疚，要不等下看看微博好了。

曹操继续道：“……我开始以为就是一些年轻人在做搞笑的视频，仔细看了发现，做的还真的不错，很有意思……我确实拍过一些口碑并不好的片子，有的是迫于人情，有的是实在缺钱，总之，都是生活不易。但经过up的吐槽，可以转化一部分的尴尬为笑点，给观众们带去一点欢乐，我觉得很高兴……”

郭嘉觉得曹操根本不是给他涨粉，明明是给自己涨粉，他笑起来也太苏了，要死，爱上了爱上了。

郭嘉把电脑一盖，上去亲曹操。曹操拿手挡开他的嘴，兴奋地道：“快点，我给你片源，你再做一期视频，肯定火，快点快点。”

郭嘉觉得自己如果哪天不举了都是曹操害的。

END

【曹郭】风陵（上）  
《出戏》系列。

曹操大晚上的有点想郭嘉。

起先是郭嘉看了看手机，说要去处理点私事，很快回来，曹操也没在意就放他去了，然后过了半小时郭嘉跟他说，今晚回不去啦，我在我家睡了，有急事给我打电话。

曹操说好。

然后他就想郭嘉该是有什么私事，想不出来，郭嘉那一届的同学多数大红大紫，同学群都没有他。不过，谁没点隐私呢。

结果他有点不习惯，想郭嘉，从沙发上起来穿衣服出门。

山不来就我，我去就山，郭嘉的小狗窝多好啊，挤一挤才刺激。

曹操掏钥匙。郭嘉给了他钥匙以防万一，然而他们关系铁了以后还没派上用场。

但是他想了想，觉得万一呢，如果郭嘉有客人岂不是有点尴尬。

所以他先敲了敲门，门铃坏得残缺不全，手拍门还有点疼。

别躲在里面不出声我知道你在家——曹操觉得自己b站鬼畜看多了。

然后蹬蹬蹬蹬有人跳着来给他开门了。

少女从门缝里昂着头瞪着大眼睛看他：“叔叔，你找谁？”

曹操退后半步又看了一眼门牌号，然后郭嘉从里面拉开了门，表情有点僵硬：“你怎么来了。”

好嘛。曹操想，我不应该在这里，我应该在车底。

少女飞快地跑去拿了奶茶，那是她特意买了给郭嘉的，一点点冰淇淋绿茶去冰去糖加奶霜加椰果，她觉得最好喝的配方。

然而郭嘉其实不喜欢这玩意，扯谎说自己乳糖不耐，放到冰箱了说你明早拿着喝。

郭嘉口味古板，只喝茶，不喝奶茶。没办法，奶茶流行起来前他就跟着曹操了，口味也随着一起定了，再说曹操是演员，怎么能老是喝这玩意。

他总不能自己喝着奶茶去管着不让曹操喝吧。得，一起戒了吧。

曹操看着这杯犯怵。小姑娘直接一吸管捅开，吸管头就差塞他嘴里了。

曹操只好喝了一口。诶，卧槽，这种小姑娘才喝的玩意儿还挺好喝，好像打开了新世界的大门……

然后小姑娘就用一句话呛着了他。

小姑娘说：“叔叔你好，我是大哥哥的女朋友。”

小姑娘叫江夏，没错，就是从属于那个狗比的荆州的江夏郡的江夏，货真价实的零零后。

曹操瞟了郭嘉一眼，说，禽兽啊禽兽。

郭嘉脸色惨白惨白的，我不是我没有你别胡说已经否认三百连了也没用。

其实事情本来是这样的。

两年前，江夏小姑娘还是个高中生，扎着双马尾蹦蹦跳跳地放学，突然就被街边老太太拦路，说肚子饿，让小姑娘带自己去吃饭，指定要巷子里的某一家。

天真善良的小姑娘平时又被没收了手机，哪里看得穿这种人贩子骗局，跟着去了，直到巷子口直觉不对，要跑，被抓着手腕跑不掉，同时两个大男人上来了。

路过的郭嘉把人拉到自己身后，喊了一声放开我女朋友，我报警了，废话她是我女朋友，你们是她亲戚我怎么没见过啊，说什么都不好使我已经叫警察了，来来让警察来评评事儿。

然后他们就跑了。郭嘉拉着人去警亭报了个案，虽然没什么用，好歹留个底，万一呢。

然后他就留了自己的号码，小姑娘看见就记下了，然后回家加了他微信。

“大哥哥，女朋友来加你啦”。

郭嘉当时手机就砸到脸上了。

曹操听完半天没吭声，瞟了郭嘉一眼。郭嘉觉得脊背冷森森的，膝盖一软差点想跪下认错“我错了我再也不敢了”。

当时郭嘉当然很明确地回绝了江夏，理由当然不是他是基佬，而是“你还没成年呢我这不成禽兽了吗”。

江夏想，那好办啊。于是她硬是等到了大一，成年了。

郭嘉小心翼翼地看了一眼曹操，曹操把头偏开，让他看着办。

郭嘉说行了人你也见到了，赶着地铁末班车快回学校吧。

小姑娘往沙发上一靠，说不嘛，大学在昌平，哪有车啊。

郭嘉板着脸严肃地说给我起来。

小姑娘吓了一跳，没见过这么吓人的大哥哥，起来了。

曹操笑眯眯地拍了拍郭嘉的肩膀，说，对小姑娘那么凶干嘛，大晚上赶人家回昌平多不好。走吧，咱们送她回去。走啊，神雕大侠。

郭嘉有点害怕肩膀会给他捏碎，虽然曹操完全没使劲。

【曹郭】风陵（下）  
江夏是不想回去的，她好不容易从昌平进城，怎么能说回去就回去。

曹操笑眯眯地推了一下她的肩——没办法，小姑娘全身哪儿都不好碰，于是轻轻一推，推出两米，直接到了门边，回头喊郭嘉：“走吧，再晚就更冷了。”

江夏一边被推出门一边扭头看郭嘉，眼巴巴地希望大哥哥留她过夜。

郭嘉脸都僵了。他本来的打算是让小姑娘睡他家，他出去如家开个房，明早把人送回去的。不然赶小姑娘一个人睡快捷酒店也不安全——废话，谁要给她开五星级酒店啊，郭嘉才不出这个钱呢。

但是在曹操面前他一个字也不敢说了。

现在他感觉自己像洪世贤。

郭嘉开车，江夏眼看挽回不了，跳到副驾驶座上，郭嘉脸色明显又难看了不少。

郭嘉说，你下去。

曹操笑眯眯地摆手说小姑娘喜欢坐前面就让她坐嘛。

郭嘉脸更僵了，把扣好的安全带打开，关好的车门推开，说，到后面去，不然你开车。

江夏想说我开就我开，看了看郭嘉的脸色，吐了吐舌头，问：大哥哥你今天怎么了啊？

她瞟了一眼笑眯眯在等她让座的曹操，问道：因为他啊？

郭嘉说你走不走，要不要我跟你们教导处聊聊。

江夏一个哆嗦，从他身边爬到后座去了。

她爬的时候曹操上了车，摸了摸郭嘉按着方向盘的手。郭嘉低头看着方向盘，不敢看他。

本来一直在看乐子的曹操看见他侧脸一大半藏在阴影里，被他碰到的手轻微抖了一下，便觉得乐子也没有那么乐了。

郭嘉是真的很紧张，也很害怕，他满怀不安和焦虑。

曹操不碰他了，提醒他系好安全带，专心开车。

他觉得自己有点恶劣了。

倒是小姑娘不安分地从后座扒过来，问曹操，诶，叔叔，你是做什么的啊。

曹操说，演员，小演员。

小姑娘很长地哦了一声，她说，下次我看电影，一定仔细找找你。

郭嘉幽幽地道：“看吧。都说零零后不会认得你的了。”

于是曹操又觉得自己刚才真是瞎几把矫情。

他还是得揍一顿郭嘉。

郭嘉把人拎到了宿舍区门口，他不安地回头看了一眼靠在车旁的曹操。

曹操和他求助的目光对视了一秒，把头偏开了，点了根烟。

于是郭嘉知道曹操是不会过来的了，但是他更加不安了，在凌晨的冷风里手脚冰凉。

他连委屈这种情绪都是缺失的，因为根本就没有人在意他是否委屈，委屈本身还是一种撒娇的行为，他没那个资格。

他把江夏一直送到宿舍楼，一楼大厅静悄悄的，亮着灯，又暖和，他终于能够很认真地跟江夏说最后一句晚安。

他说，听着，我有件事要告诉你。

他说得郑重其事，江夏听了。他说，你是成年人了，所有的事情你都需要自己承担结果。我当初拒绝了你，现在我还要拒绝你，你没有机会，从来都没有。听我说，你喜欢我这件事和我无关，无论你怎么努力也没有用的。成人的世界经常有这种事发生，你得习惯。

他发现这个小姑娘好像没有他想的那么天真任性，她好像听懂了，至少她似懂非懂地明白了一些意思，眼泪在眼睛里汪着，她一眨，就掉下来了。

但今天的郭嘉是铁石心肠。他继续说，我等下会拉黑你的微信，你是成年人了，要为自己的言行负责。我不想下次被你的家长和学校找上门，好吗？

他退开了一步，没给她拉住衣角。虽然江夏哭得脸都花了，呜咽着跟他道歉，他还是不为所动。

人情冷暖他见得多了，心也硬了。他说，我不想再见到你了，我告诉过你，我有爱人，他会不高兴的。我很害怕他不高兴，很害怕，我不能失去他，他是一切。

他说出这句话的时候忽然觉得自己的心也沉了下去。他不再停留了，推门回到了冰冷黑暗的现实。

他离学校也实在太远了。而且，那也不是一段很好的回忆。

郭嘉的心跳得很厉害，也许茫茫的黑夜走出去以后还是黑夜。

他无暇顾及关门那一瞬间听见的哭声。哭就哭吧，这个年纪的小姑娘，无论哭得多大声，睡一觉就会好的。

不像他。疼得过了分，没力气哭，也没什么可再失去的。

曹操叼着烟把郭嘉推到了车里，自己上了驾驶座，把烟掐了，羊毛围巾往他身上一扔，说太晚了，你睡会，我开车。

郭嘉抱着围巾十分不安，瞟曹操的脸色，看不出端倪，于是越发的慌。

曹操没说话，郭嘉觉得得先开口，不然这个局面没完。

他说，对不起，以后不会了。对不起……对不起。

他的口才从来都是很好的，连拒绝人都可以说一段人生道理，但现在什么都没有了，他反复说对不起，头越来越低，再也没有别的话，它们都卡死在他的喉咙里了。

他的恐慌，他的孤单，他的不安，他的爱意，他不敢说，它们都代表不了歉意。

他向他的生命之光和欲望之火道歉，一遍遍的重复也不够。他不敢说你别生气，他不敢说你别扔下我，这些词真的会提醒曹操。

但是太苍白了，他最后自己也说不下去了，垂着头觉得满心悲凉。

他本来不是这样的，虽然并没得到这人世的什么照顾，但总还可以坚强地应对。

只有曹操是例外，他患得患失，一戳就碎了。

夜深了，街上空旷得很，曹操把车停在路边，左手扶着方向盘，靠过来拿右手抱了抱他，热的嘴唇贴在他耳垂上。

郭嘉僵硬得动不了，怕自己误解些什么。但是不做点什么又不行，他小心地亲了曹操的侧脸，轻柔谨慎得有讨好的意味。

那好像收到了一些成效。曹操在他耳边叹了一声，慢慢地道：“你确实应该道歉，因为我的确不高兴。不过，也不需要这样。毕竟我——”

他停顿了一下，不知道要不要告诉郭嘉。他到底还是个很有掌控欲的男人，习惯处于主导地位。

但是拿郭嘉没办法。曹操左手松开了方向盘，绕过他后脑，摸郭嘉另一边薄而凉的耳骨。他把话说了下去：“毕竟，我也只是有点吃醋而已。”

他本来并不想承认的。他那么自信，无论如何也不会为了一个小姑娘吃醋。

他不该承认的。这句话泄露了太多他的微妙心情。

然而他还是承认了。郭嘉疑心自己听错了，误解了，他本来想求的并没有那么多，有那么一点就够了。

他的心重新又咚咚跳了进来。他感觉曹操揽着他背的右手滑到他腰上，摸到哪里，哪里就一片颤栗。

郭嘉给他撩拨得难以自拔，冲动得想做出任何事情来平息曹操的这点醋意。曹操很可爱，他难以自拔。

曹操却突然把手抽了回去，重新发动了车子，郭嘉抱了个空，脑子一片空白。

曹操压抑着要跟郭嘉全部坦白心迹的冲动。他不能，绝对不能，绝对不能那么冲动，不能告诉郭嘉全部，不能一败涂地。

他最后表现出来的平静极了。他看着前方，不紧不慢地道：“确实是你想的那样。我，好像，是有些喜欢你了。”

他希望郭嘉没有听出自己停顿时的紧张情绪。

END  
【曹郭】官宣  
出戏的番外。

有小髦和子攸同学串场。

到了年底工作室的大佬们就在一起开年会，总结过去，展望未来，呸。

曹操照旧是一票否决了夏侯渊提出的上市计划，什么三年上市，五年分红，曹操说妙才你还是吃的亏太少了，去敷个面膜清醒一下。

夏侯惇捂着眼罩笑了出来。

会开得差不多，该买人的买人，明年该接什么，怎么经营，也都算有了数，曹操摆摆手说散会。你们几个留一下，我有事儿说。

他说的你们几个，无非夏侯兄弟以及曹仁，抬手又勾了一下，说日立，别急着走。

程昱本来也没打算走，连要站起来的意思都没有，让曹操这么一说，反而显得他像外人似的了。

他有点不爽。

郭嘉紧张地咽了口口水，总觉得程昱可能会吃人，他悄悄瞟了一眼曹操。

要不算了吧。他很小心地拽了拽曹操的袖子。

其实曹操也是有点紧张的，他就是不想表现得很明显。

郭嘉很可爱，他很喜欢他，或者，可以用爱来形容。他其实离不开郭嘉，弯成回形针也没关系，弯着挺舒服的，像郭嘉的腰一样。不不，不只是很软的那一把腰，还有他笑起来的样子，还有他古怪刁钻的玩笑话，还有他任何情况下都回护自己的本能。那些都很可爱，他爱死他了。

所以曹操很紧张，他得克制住自己，不能说出来，一句都不能说出来，不能让郭嘉知道这么多。

他得快点把这件事说完，然后恢复和郭嘉的常态。

曹操喝了口山泉水泡的龙井，可算稳了稳心神。不行，绝对不能让郭嘉看出来自己比他还方。

他得表现得像个情场老手之类的。虽然他本来也是。但郭嘉能把他撩得跟处男似的。要死要死要死。

曹操说，说个事儿，也没什么好瞒你们的。我跟奉孝在一起了，是，没别的意思，就是我们在谈恋爱。对对，东尼你嘴先合上，奉孝现在是我男朋友，当然我也是他男朋友。就是这么一件事。好了，说完了，散吧。

夏侯渊伸手把自己的下巴合上了，半晌没张开。夏侯惇看着郭嘉，郭嘉总觉得脊梁骨一直往上冒寒气。

曹操把郭嘉往身后挡了挡，曹仁很懵地问道：所以……到底是怎么回事？

9102年了，他们也不是说对性取向这种东西还保守至此，主要是曹操过去四十年一直表现得像个钢铁直男，虽然被基佬喜欢过不止一次，他也没有什么要弯的迹象，被男粉表白的时候还一脸惊讶“保安去把那个男的弄出去”。

夏侯惇还在盯着郭嘉移不开视线，问道：“孟德你认真的？”

事情好像走到了一个奇怪的十字路口，曹操感觉自己再不回护郭嘉跟渣男有什么区别。他便十分肯定地道：“自然是真的。算了，我就说明白了吧，我喜欢奉孝，大概是半年前发现的，然后就同他表白了。哈，吓了这孩子一跳，但是还好，他现在也喜欢我。”

郭嘉听他面不改色地颠倒黑白混淆视听，替他害臊，脸红到了脖子根。

曹操又继续道：“东尼你别盯了。小郭这么年轻，又这么可爱，你要是把他吓走了，我上哪儿再找一个去？”

夏侯惇不盯了，扭开了头，他现在莫名有点想吐，毕竟被硬塞一把狗粮的感觉不是很好。

郭嘉觉得曹操这出戏也演得太过了，他小声道：“其实也没有那么夸张——”

彭的一声，程昱踢翻了椅子，一言不发，迈着他两米二的大长腿转身就走。

曹操突然就有点怂了是怎么回事。他喊了一声日立，程昱跟没听见一样，走得无影无踪。

反正曹操也追不上他。

夏侯惇和夏侯渊心知肚明地面面相觑，同时流露出苦恼的神色。夏侯渊抓了抓头皮，道：“孟德啊……”

曹操说我知道我知道，等他冷静一下会去哄的。不过——

他说：“我跟奉孝的事是定了的，定下了就是定下了。”

至于旁人理不理解，接不接受，那完全不会改变他的决定。

郭嘉的手机响了一下，他翻出来看一眼，是子攸，就走开去接了个电话。

他走开的时候被门槛绊了一下。视线糊了，看不清路。

然后他很快回来，扒着曹操的肩膀跟他说，子攸想跟我谈谈，我去见他。

曹操便攥住他胳膊，说，我同你去。

他又故意加了一句：免得你被同龄人拐跑了。

郭嘉被空气呛了一下，咳了起来。

子攸姓元，二线流量，据说带点非汉族人的血统，便呈现出一种剑走偏锋的英俊感，肤色白皙，头发是略带黄色的自来卷。综艺，代言，都接得不错，但是一次在后台，他主动要了郭嘉的微信，看着他欲言又止，很快就被经纪公司的人叫走了。

郭嘉开着车，跟曹操说，总觉得那孩子过得不太好，近两年什么作品也没出，倒是被捆绑了好几次cp，脱粉了不少。诶，你看过他出道时的电影吧？

曹操看过，他记得这年轻人灵气逼人的表现力，然而在袁氏集团里，他都两年没好好拍过电影了。

他们无限度地榨取年轻人的流量，直到把他消耗干净。娱乐圈最不缺的就是好看的年轻人。

他确实想过把人签过来的，不过也要本人乐意才行，万一人家就是乐在其中呢？

郭嘉这样想着，曹操给他看着导航，忽的问道：“嘉嘉，你有没有见识过博士的宿舍？”

结果还真的是博士生宿舍，单人间，很窄小，还好曹髦不介意他们坐自己床上。

他给他们开了门，拿了茶具塞给子攸让他自己招呼，一面往双肩包里塞着电脑，说，你们慢慢聊，我去见导师了。嗯，曹叔叔好，我要去改论文，茶叶在盒子里。好了，我晚上回来。

子攸就有点慌，站在门口想拉他的手，没拉住，曹髦头也不回背包急匆匆出去了。

曹操还没来得及跟这个他很喜欢的小年轻打个招呼人就没了。

子攸也有点尴尬，他解释说，没办法，我瞒着公司跑出来的，没有别的地方可以去。

他这个尴尬的样子还显得很青涩，跟立出来的流量人设完全不同，毕竟他满打满算也才二十一岁。

郭嘉笑了笑，先缓解他的情绪：你和彦士是朋友？

子攸脸就红了一下，点了点头。他说，我没有别的朋友了，只有他。

郭嘉笑了，把手伸给子攸，说，那，我可以当你第二个朋友吗？

曹操这么看着，觉得郭嘉也不是不会撩。要是自己不在，指不定多么骚话连篇呢。

他咳了一声，开门见山问子攸是不是想跳槽。

自然是的。子攸虽然青涩，脑子却清楚，向曹操说，自己不想当什么流量，只想做个演员，然而现在一切都不由得他。

他们来的时候已经想到了这种事，曹操是没有意见的，事实上他还留了一笔预算准备随时承接子攸。不过，要是子攸不愿意，他也有别的人选。

郭嘉十分顺利地同他达成了一致意向，他微笑着道：“谢谢你的信任。”

曹操挡开了他可能是要去摸摸子攸的那只手，跟子攸握了手，同时在背后拧了一把郭嘉的腰。

END

03  
【曹郭】暧昧  
出戏系列。

昭姬拎着长裙优雅地走完了红毯，对着记者匆匆答了几句，急急忙忙进了在准备发布会的后台，环顾四周，目光在张辽身上格外停顿了一下，但是欲言又止。

张辽坐在化妆台上冷眼旁观孙权单方面跳脚吵架，没注意到。蔡昭姬皱着画好的眉，抓着凳子把手沉默着，不知道怎么办才好。

她虽然出道早，但毕竟才十八岁，还是个地道的小姑娘，正在为难的时候，曹操拍了拍她的肩，递给她纸杯泡的金骏眉和手里两颗布洛芬，挨在她耳边道：“稍等一下，他马上回来。喝点茶。”

蔡昭姬刚才一直在试图找个面熟的女工作人员，然而竟然没有。临上场却被痛经提醒自己来了例假，打了她一个措手不及。

最近是太忙了，生理期都是乱的，她也没有想到。她现在还很害怕弄脏了裙子可怎么办，连站起来都不敢。

她呆了一呆，曹操把杯子塞给她，就被编导叫走了，于是她双手捧着杯子慢慢地喝，把止疼片吃了。

喝了热的东西好得多，郭嘉拎着袋子回来了，抬手挡开要过来翻便当吃的乐进，走到蔡昭姬身边，脱了外套给她挡着，虚虚地扶了一下，带她去洗手间。

蔡昭姬在洗手间里翻袋子，有防侧漏的日用包和新的裙子内衣。

郭嘉在门外等，也不觉得尴尬，刚才在某个高端品牌里面，两条好看的小红裙，一条低胸高开叉，一条小v领人鱼摆，他选了后者。

毕竟蔡昭姬也没啥好露的。

蔡昭姬处理了好久，红着脸出来了，拎着袋子很是不好意思地说，裙子是借来的，这……

郭嘉拎过来表示别在意，外面有干洗店，我拿过去处理，洗得掉。还疼吗？

曹操匆匆地回来了，手放在郭嘉肩上，问蔡昭姬怎么样。

蔡昭姬脸红得更厉害，说没事没事。

郭嘉松了口气，说你回来就好，你们快上台吧。

活活折腾了一天，傍晚的时候开车回家，先把蔡昭姬送回去，一个弯再进来就在晚高峰堵个水泄不通。

曹操说要不咱们把车停她楼底下然后骑车去前门吃饭吧。

郭嘉上上下下看了他好几眼。

结果曹操真的会骑车，骑得还很溜，骑着骑着开心了还要大撒把，吓得郭嘉差点翻到马路牙子上。

他纳闷地想，这人哪来的青春洋溢啊。

他们就在前门的一家烧烤店里喝上了酒，烤毛豆点了三波，脑子下酒。曹操咕咚咕咚喝酒，说你问问昭姬怎么样了。

郭嘉发了微信，顺口问他：怎么看出来的。

曹操要是不提醒，他也跟个钢铁直男一样地不知道女孩子有生理期。

曹操笑着不说话，喝酒，但是笑得好像有点得意。

他异性缘实在好得过分，怎么也比郭嘉多谈十来年恋爱，一个广告牌都能随机砸到他的桃花。

显得渣苏渣苏的。

郭嘉对此也很无奈，说实话，他有点讨厌现在在泛酸的自己。

太ooc了，太恋爱脑了，人设不对，说好的生死如常的洒脱呢。

他好喜欢曹操，放不下这个并不怎么美好的人生。但是他有点替曹操不值，这样他好亏啊。

曹操完全没有在意他的纠结，过了一巡酒之后，他让郭嘉摸摸他背包里多了什么。

郭嘉摸到了，是他几个小时前摸过的那条低胸高开叉的小红裙。

曹操微笑着看他，轻声道：“我猜你喜欢。”

END

【曹郭】闲聊  
出戏的番外。

崔媞讲电话一点也不背着曹操，还是跟电话那头不紧不慢地说，是的，钱他拿到了？再带句话，他再出现在我儿子眼前，这钱他就没命花了。

崔媞把电话挂了，冷漠的神色瞬间消失，笑眯眯地看着曹操：“哟，大明星，终于想起来看我了？”

演艺圈翻脸比翻书快的曹操见多了，但崔媞翻脸比帝都的老天爷都快。

曹操刻意不提这一点，崔媞开门见山，他也就无谓客套，也笑着问她，怎么突然要把那几只基金和股权分红转给他。

“哦，虽说收益一般，但好歹稳赚不赔，”崔媞摊手道，“不然卖你股票吗？曹老板。”

曹操说我没说那个，我是说给我干嘛。

崔媞的钱可不是白拿的，拿了就得替她办事，曹操总得先问问清楚。

然后，他的想法被一眼看穿，崔媞相当坦诚：“郭嘉不肯要，所以，你先替他拿着吧？给他买点像样的衣服，二十几岁了，穿得跟个直男似的。”

她说得满脸嫌弃，曹操忍不住想笑，崔媞又抱怨道：“我的钱怎么就不能要了？他以为他拍戏啊，陆依萍吗？”

曹操没忍住，笑出了声，觉得崔媞这个比方很形象，至少她是挺像豹子的。为了跳过对这个笑声的解释，曹操直截了当道：“行，多谢你信任。”

他正打算告辞，又被崔媞抢了先，崔媞说我等下还有约会，走吧？

她把门一开，就开开心心越过曹操，少女奔着扑向一个年轻帅气的小哥哥。

曹操怔了片刻，意识到是崔媞最新换的小狼狗，看了一眼，好像比郭嘉还小几岁。

曹操情不自禁想要给崔媞鼓鼓掌，比不了，溜了溜了。

郭嘉刚跟公孙瓒谈完，一切都很顺利，不出意外的话，公孙瓒接下来的资源还会更好。

他离开刘虞，或者说，刘虞离开他以后，他的好运气就回来了。

然后公孙瓒问了问刘虞的近况。他说：“我很没听到他的消息了。”

任何圈子都是这样的，不奇怪，刘虞先背离了他，然而跟袁绍度过蜜月期后也处处不顺，闹出几个负面消息后再度出走，那之后迅速没了消息，除了多年的老粉，还等着他回来的人已经不多了。

公孙瓒说，算起来也就一年多吧，真是不可思议。

现在就算再提起刘虞，人们也会先想起负面新闻，撕逼、劳资、耍大牌、桃色，人的注意力究竟有限，已经把他正经的作品，曾经和公孙瓒还在一起的时候的作品，那份最初的惊艳，给忘了。

郭嘉微笑着说，你真的想找他，我帮你打听，但是，这种艺人，我们提拔不起来。

公孙瓒笑了，他道：“放心。他背叛我，我不会傻到再相信他。但是，我们毕竟是好搭档嘛。”

正午的阳光透过落地窗晒在郭嘉的身上，但是，看见公孙瓒的笑容时，郭嘉觉得冷。

搞垮刘虞的大部分原因是他自己的作死，还有一小部分是他的作死被人放到了公众面前。公众舆论就是市场，上面就放弃了他，和放弃别的无用之人一样。

郭嘉没有说话。当时签下公孙瓒，他就只有这么一个附加条件：刘虞相关的事情上，我不受任何限制。

郭嘉想，黑化病娇真是可怕。

下午两点，他们才坐在一起，吃今天第一顿饭。郭嘉问他上午的宣传赶得怎么样，曹操说很好，还有，猜我去见谁了？

郭嘉不说话，不猜。曹操便笑着道，她新养的小奶狗，比你岁数还小，滋润得不行，你还担心什么？

郭嘉哼了一声，还是不说话。曹操便觉得自己是对他太好了，把人从羞涩软萌宠成死傲娇无口可还行。

他的声音专业地转回了冷峻，面无表情地道：“看来我平时对你太好了。”

郭嘉给他的眼神吓得打了个冷战，筷子摔在桌上，身体僵了，本能想跑，却又完全没法动弹。

曹操笑出了声，愉悦地道：“不是要演黑化角色吗？看来挺成功的。”

郭嘉反应过来，觉得刚才丢人到家了，桌子底下踢他。但腿才伸过去，脚踝就给攥住了，还被拉了一拉。

曹操依旧笑眯眯地道：“原来你喜欢这样啊？试试？”

郭嘉彻底吓到不敢动了，脑内全是黑化车，呜呜呜地开：他被干到受不了哭着往外爬，又被抓着脚踝拖回去。

见鬼，他怎么还有点期待。

END

【曹郭】明珠  
出戏的番外。

曹操最近对别人很上心。郭嘉当然不算是别人。

那缘于他参加了一回某大型综合文博节目，当然，作为演员去演小剧场的，然后，和他同台被请出来的那位年轻博士引起了他的注意。

小伙子长得非常好看，剑眉星目，个子高且挺拔，留着好打理的短发，穿一身黑，看起来清清爽爽，干干净净的，声音也好听，看得曹操忍不住，瞄一眼，又瞄一眼，台上不按词来，笑眯眯地跟他打趣。

后来回去的路上他还在念叨这孩子，直到进了新买的别墅。曹彦士，二十三岁，央美的美术史博士在读，这回是导师指派来录节目的，态度不卑不亢，讲解深入浅出，表现收放自如，不多话，不倨傲，谦恭温和。曹操感慨说，我要是他导师，我也放心让他代表我了。

郭嘉看了他一眼。曹操还在感慨，这孩子，真可爱啊，在后台也跟上节目似的，对了，我要了他微信。

郭嘉还是不说话，曹操继续道：“是了，他还说，央美校庆，下周请我去看展呢。现在的年轻人真的了不得——”

他想说，明明可以靠脸吃饭，却非要靠学术的这种人真是有追求，而且这有追求的年轻人居然还表示十分喜欢自己。

他真是开心得很。跟郭嘉在一起之后尤甚，他实在是喜欢跟年轻人待在一起，比跟那些心机大爷们打交道美好多了。

因此他跟郭嘉分享这种喜悦，讲他如何喜欢这个彦士，从他只拿每月三千的博士补助却安安心心埋在故纸堆里做课题，讲到他那般年少无畏，曾在新疆与盗墓贼对峙，而留下脖颈处险些致命的伤尚未完。

他这样年轻，这样传奇。曹操有种倾盖如故之感。

直到他感觉到郭嘉有点沉默时，郭嘉才问：“那，你下周几去？我给你把日程清出来。”

曹操去揽他肩，问：“怎么了？”

郭嘉要躲，曹操用了力，躲不开，便道：“没有。”

他倒也承认曹操的评价，虽然这个人说话习惯夸张，但曹彦士无疑也是很优秀的。

曹操想了一想，觉得郭嘉不是这样爱吃醋的人，何况彦士年纪那么小，他不该吃醋。但他再想了一想，想起郭嘉年纪本来也不大。就算他以前是不在意的，现在多少也会在意，毕竟曹操现在这样弯。

他笑了，觉得郭嘉这样可怜又可爱的，并不哄他，却笑着，又叹口气：“这孩子是真的好，比我的阿丕不知道高到哪里去了。生儿子要像这样才好，是不是？”

郭嘉听着就不对，觉得曹丕回来又要倒霉，也就不计较了，跟他道：“你哪回不是这么说的？上回还讲儿子要像文远他男朋友一样，忘了？”

曹操摊手：“对啊，所以我才来气，你看怎么个个人家的儿子都好，就阿丕这样，还中文系，连个简报都写不好——”

今天其实意外早回了家，在厨房翻吃的的曹丕呆滞了两秒，抱着一堆零食和脆弱受伤的心灵，翻过窗户去找吴质嘤嘤嘤嘤了。

谁还不是个宝咋了。

END

【曹郭】小目标  
《出戏》的番外。

曹操第一次当导演时，做了个实验电影，站着死的，出品人给坑得半年没跟他说话。

曹操自己也给噎住了，憋屈了十年，才再做了一部出来。

又不是没死过，这回他还是站着正面刚的。心态可以沉稳，膝盖不行。

本来制作成本不算很高，曹操自己跟郭嘉说，一个小目标吧，一个小目标，咱们就不赔钱。

郭嘉把影评人的先行反馈给他看，曹操翻看两眼，说，票房没出来，都是白夸。某梦演艺圈还一致好评呢。

郭嘉很是理解地抱抱他，知道此刻说些什么也无济于事，只能抱抱他，再亲亲他，跟他笃定地说：你拍戏的时候不是很快乐么？人有共情的，你都不知道你多能打动人心。

曹操笑出了声，在他耳边轻声道：“我知道。”

结果很好，也许是有粉丝滤镜的加成，总之，比曹操的小目标高出不少。

另外还有一个小小的意外收获。出于曹操的某些私心，郭嘉出镜演了一个没有名字的哑巴小太监，没有台词，一共出现两次，一次在背景里走过，一次拔出火枪转身赴死。

用了大概一天时间拍完，剪出来不超过三十秒。当时是曹操在片场说要一个帮忙的，当着全组的面儿就推着郭嘉去换装。

“反正你是学表演的，科班，”曹操放心得很，“肯定给你拍好看了！”

郭嘉无奈地应了：“行吧……反正最后也是要被剪掉的。”

最后没有被剪掉，而且郭嘉确实拍得还挺好看的，出镜虽然短，却还是有那么一小群观影群众注意到了他。

郭嘉对此哭笑不得，个别好奇心强的还把他大学期间为了钱拍过的烂片给翻出来，甚至还做了个cut。

简直羞耻play，郭嘉推开手机不忍再看。曹操笑着揉了揉他的头毛：“别这样，她们喜欢你是因为你好看呀。”

郭嘉反驳他：“才不是，是你把我拍得好看。”

曹操顺势搂过他肩：“那是当然，导演的第一要务就是得把导演夫人拍好看了。”

郭嘉回嘴道：“学什么不好学这个风气——”圈内那些大导演都这样，就知道拍太太。

话语戛然而止，他反应过来曹操说了什么，呆住了。

曹操觉得一个聪明人偶尔犯犯傻也可爱得很，就势在他脸上亲了一口：“现在想反悔，不嫁了？”

郭嘉窘迫极了，太好的事情落到他身上的概率太低，他被砸晕了头，有种太不真实的感觉。

曹操握住了他的手，笑着问他：“嫁不嫁？可以把你拍得更好看。”

郭嘉呆呆地看着他，喉咙哽住了，出不了声音，心里又实在害怕错过难得的机会，一边脸红，一边掉泪，一边不住地点头，唯恐曹操想明白了，反悔了。

他必须答应，哪怕曹操下一秒就反悔，他也没有遗憾。

曹操温柔地抱他入怀，拍着背哄他：“那我就当你答应了。好了好了知道了，别点头了，当心头晕。”

郭嘉又给他哄得笑了，在他怀里又哭又笑，狼狈极了，但是不再觉得不安。

他心满意足地想，他怎么这么好啊。

END

【番外】【曹郭】年货  
出戏的番外。

郭嘉在超市里买东西，超市里又响起了熟悉的一年一度一度两个月的恭喜你发财BGM。

听得真洗脑，郭嘉无奈地笑了笑，终于找到了曹丕要的葡萄果酱，扔进购物车，收工去结账。

不过这样也不错，他好久没逛超市了。曹操还问他要不要陪他来，郭嘉连连摆手说不用不用，赶紧歇着吧大明星——我回来前再给我抽个SSR？

曹操叹了口气说自己要上逼乎发个贴问帮男朋友养野男人是种什么体验。

郭嘉脸上烫得不行就赶紧跑出门了。他还是很害羞，不习惯当曹操的男朋友。

他总觉得这么好的事情不会发生在自己身上的。但是他又不要脸地接受了，没办法，他实在是喜欢曹操。

结账的时候郭嘉前面排了好几个人，他翻出小纸条看了看，东西应该都是买齐了，不过——

他目光扫到了收银台的货架，眼睛一闪，觉得应该调戏一下曹操。

谁让他老是调戏自己的，怎么也得反撩一把。不然他该飘了，以为自己能上天了，和白起肩并肩了。

郭嘉给曹操打电话，说年货置办得差不多了，不过，你好像漏了点什么？

曹操笑着问他是什么，郭嘉一本正经道：“那要看你喜欢冈本还是杜蕾斯啦？”

他这么说着，反而把自己闹得又要害羞，然而强撑着，问他觉得哪个体验比较好。

曹操忍着不笑出声来，把逼乎没写完的主题删掉，开始打“男朋友是个可爱的小处男是种什么体验”。

他觉得陈群要么是个呆子，要么是个君子。

“我不知道啊，”曹操轻描淡写地道，“不如你都买回来，我们今晚挨个试一遍？”

郭嘉面红耳赤挂断了电话，心咚咚地跳，身体也热了起来，好像已经被曹操的声音激起了反应。他一手捂着脸，一手扒拉着把货架上所有的冈本和杜蕾斯都扒拉进了购物车。

哼，谁怕谁。

郭嘉满心不安又满心期待地拎着年货回到车上，抱着自己深呼吸了几下，又兴奋又害怕。

真动起刀枪棍棒的时候他希望自己不要在曹操面前丢脸。

其实曹操觉得他偶尔丢脸一把也很可爱。

但郭嘉还是会觉得丢脸。

手机又响了一下，曹操发微信问他，买了？

郭嘉又深吸了一口气，回他：对啊，还买了好多。

他想了想，手又有点抖：那个，要是不合适怎么办？

曹操发了语音过来：“那我再陪你买新的。不合适的咱半夜送你前男友家去。”

郭嘉笑出了声，觉得自己好像也没那么紧张了，忐忑不安的感觉好了一点，他发动车子，回家。

他已经迫不及待想要见到曹操了。

END

【曹郭】约会  
出戏的番外。

郭嘉在买IDo票的时候，曹操凑过来看了一眼，多说了一句：那也给我买一张吧。

郭嘉愣了一愣，于是曹操又说，就当是约会，行吗？

郭嘉红着脸就同意了。

然后他们就把这件事放到了一边，去忙别的，直到出发去漫展前，郭嘉对着镜子戴金色的假发。

这种事情就是来虐单身狗的，明明在片场帮忙的郭嘉已经很顺手了，落在自己身上怎么也做不好。

曹操就过来帮忙了，三两下帮他固定住，又理顺了两遍，笑眯眯地说你金发也挺好看的，不考虑染一个？

郭嘉慌慌张张地抓鸭舌帽戴上，见曹操还是笑着看他，就说，不好，太扎眼了，你还想不想躲狗仔了？

他目光落到曹操的一身黑西装上，顿了一顿，曹操把领带塞给他：有来有往，帮我系上。

郭嘉一边帮他系一边忍，实在忍不住，问曹操：您真要穿成这样去漫展？

“有问题吗？”

“没、没有。”

郭嘉沉吟片刻，还是忍不住问：“孟德，你是不是偷偷玩我手机里的游戏了？”

曹操一脸莫名，郭嘉想了想，想起看过因为白起争风吃醋的事件，给咽了回去，简单地解答了一下：“没事，就是你这样好像在cos霸道总裁。”

“很奇怪吗？”

“不不，很好看。”

郭嘉笑了，觉得这样也很好，周棋洛本来就是李泽言的迷弟嘛，没毛病，于是他满怀虔诚地给偶像打好了领带，偶像低头，亲了亲他的手背。

本来郭嘉是担心曹操会觉得无聊的，结果并不，他的霸道总裁太受欢迎，在帮郭嘉排无料的时候都被合影了三次。

郭嘉已经放弃挣扎了，挠了挠一脑袋金毛，想无非就是明天在微博看见——不过难得曹操笑得这么开心，看两眼也无妨了。

他拆开手里的cos道具，开始吃薯片，曹操看见了，凑过来跟他要，也喀嚓喀嚓地吃，一面在场子里走，有时候郭嘉停下来翻本子，他就站在一边，笑眯眯地任由人合影。

但合影人会要求：您能不笑吗？对，严肃一点，来段b-box。

郭嘉就在旁边噗嗤笑出来，声音不够好听，但那笑容也足够了，曹操觉得满足，就顺从地来了一段b-box。

曹操是第一次来漫展，玩得还算开心，多少也理解了年轻人的喜好，跟郭嘉一起提着满兜本子和衣服出来往后座一放，问郭嘉去吃什么。

郭嘉说吃什么都行，只要餐后甜点是布丁。他把帽子摘了，把金发也摘了，笑容在已经黑下来的夜里亮着，他把手机给曹操，让他翻一家店。

曹操挑了一家店，郭嘉开车，曹操问他觉得今天的约会怎么样。

“我很高兴。”郭嘉轻轻地说。

太满足了，他想不出还有什么更好的事会发生。他第一次和曹操约会，曹操迁就他，试图了解他，而且今天的进展还相当不错，也许他可以给曹操看看无料，让他再了解一点，但希望不会吓走他——

他这样想着，不知道更好的事情还会发生。下车的时候曹操把手机还他，微笑着道：“不好意思拿你的手机玩了一会儿——作为补偿，给你抽了一张周棋洛的SSR，喜欢吗？”

郭嘉觉得自己的迷弟心态要炸裂了。

END


	9. Chapter 9

【攸繇】金主  
荀攸年轻时，血里带风，不到大三就因为进了派出所，被提前肄业，紧跟着就是出柜，干完了各种大逆不道的事情之后，家族传他回去跪着给祖宗牌位请罪。

荀攸自然是不干的，作为旁支的旁支，朝廷挂着的三门子穷亲戚，就算袭爵到他这一辈也就是个三品官的廊下的芸哥儿，他没享过家族给的什么好处，自然也不会甘愿被束缚。

他时常想这样落后的宗族组织到底是为什么能留存至今的。

难得有跟他关系尚且过得去的长辈劝他，然而，说是长辈，事实上早已在五服之外了，约束力也就比没有强一点点的。

荀攸反而可惜英年早婚兼老气横秋的这个人，扛着一个落后的宗族组织在这个开放的世界独行，太难。

荀攸宁可孑然一身，老死江湖。

于是，为了能够活下去，他总得给自己找点事情做，家族指望不上，也没有人会帮他。

所幸荀攸并没有沦落到要去打工的地步的，意外结识曹操以后，他很快意识到了娱乐业里的商机。

那些流量往往双商都低得可怕，长年累月地闯祸，到处得罪人，于是需要公关去赚这个断子绝孙的钱。

荀攸不在乎，他一个基佬，难道还想有后吗。

钱也就这样赚了一些，他在业内混出了些名气，当然，不是什么好名声。

这算起来家族就更要把他踢出家谱了。

结识钟繇是个比结识曹操更意外的事情，钟氏家族世代书法家，钟繇就算靠给中小学生出字帖的版税都能躺赢，他的市场太大了。

结果有高考不到二百分硬凹学霸人设的流量吹自己如松如竹如王羲之，然后偷了钟繇的书法假装是自己写的。

荀攸说，我虽然没读过书，但这行书和楷书……好像区别挺大的啊。

总之，这事很快被受字帖折磨痛苦不堪的高中生朋友捅了出来，而钟氏家族能靠版税吃饭，那也是因为养了法务部的。

流量开始还自恃资本傍身，强行嘴硬，在知道钟繇是什么级别的资本以后，捂着被金主惩罚过的臀，出钱求荀攸去出面和解。

荀攸也不喜欢这种人，但没办法，他给得实在太多了。

他见到钟繇，对方的黑色沙发椅转了过来，靠着柔软的皮垫，对他笑了一笑。

荀攸本来只想着图一下他的钱，现在连他的人都想图了。

说明来意以后，钟繇显然没怎么当一回事，抬手勾了勾食指，叫他过来。

荀攸立刻过去了，弯下腰迁就钟繇的手指，拿下巴就他的勾。

钟繇很满意，说：“知道了，赔的钱我不要，都给你。”

荀攸眼含热泪地鞠了一全躬，手抓着心口恨不能剖一颗赤子之心给他看：“得，金主，打今儿起，我这命就是您的了。”

钟繇给他逗得笑了，说：“嗯，你这话有些无耻……不过我喜欢。”

他们就这么勾搭在了一起，荀攸彻底搞上了同性恋，每天都开开心心的，接到要把他从族谱除名的消息也全然无所谓。

他还怕那个吗？钟繇作为金主，那是有钞能力的，毕竟书法家这玩意，一般家庭可养不出。

不过也不代表钟繇就不工作，他的工作内容主要是投资，那就把钱投给荀攸好了，反正年底都有分红，名下还有股份，而且守着荀攸那简直就是守着瓜田。

另一方面来说，钟繇也是有研究课题的，然而一本中古书法史咕了三年，至今卡在徐美人墓志，咕咕咕使他快乐。

没办法，钟繇慢慢地说，看见是贾南风的奶妈，我这笔就下不去。

荀攸全不在乎，他的兴趣点不在书法，在于他可以反复在床上折腾钟繇而对方不会持任何反对意见。

其实也不是完全没有，只是钟繇还没开口就自己放弃了，算了，反正也不是不舒服，一切随缘，随缘。

只是很偶尔，某天吃早饭的时候，钟繇慢悠悠地说，既然我是出钱的金主，那是不是我该在上面啊？

荀攸镇静自若，咬了一口煎饼，说：“上面累，我心疼你。”

钟繇给噎了回去，想想自己确实不好跟人争什么上下，再说，上面累。

不重要不重要，以后再说吧。

说着的时候荀攸就接到了族里又双叒叕想把他掰直否则就把他从族谱里除名的消息。

荀攸把手机丢到一边，问钟繇：“我能上你家族谱吗？”

钟繇十分困惑地反问他：“要那个干什么？”

他很是费力地想了想，说：“我曾祖父那一辈似乎还有？在祖宅里。祖宅太偏了，早就没人住了，我父亲在时一直说要取来，一直也没去。好像今年是拆迁了……怎么了？”

荀攸笑着摇摇头：“没有怎么。就是问问——拆迁款你放哪儿了？这个真不能咕。”  
END


End file.
